Operation Overdrive: Continuing The Fight
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Mack longs for adventure. And ever since his cousin, Avril, revealed it to him that she is a Power Ranger, Mack longs for an adventure even more! Will he ever get his chance? Mack/Rose, Will/Ronny, Dax/OC
1. Kick Into Overdrive Part 1

**Operation Overdrive: Continuing The Fight**

Disclaimer: I just own Tea, and Zoey!

XxXxXxXx

 **Actress Elisabeth Röhm plays my Oc Zoey, and Actress Allison Stoner plays my OC Tea!**

XxXxXxXx

Summery: Mack longs for adventure. And ever since his cousin, Avril, revealed it to him that she is a Power Ranger, Mack longs for an adventure even more! Will he ever get his chance?

XxXxXxXx

Mack Hartford pouted as he sat down heavily on the couch inside the game room inside his home.

"Do you really have to pout like that?" His sister, Tea, asked as she turned a little to look over her shoulder, she was playing a bowling game on the Wii.

"Dad is being super, super annoying!" Mack complained as he folded his arms and continued to sulk. "Ever since he returned from where ever it is." He huffed.

Tea turned off her game, and turned to her brother. "Why are you beging so grouchy this morning?" She wanted to know.

"The answer is 'no'!" Daggeron's voice yelled from a different room, and the two looked at each other.

"Sounds like Daggeron, and dad are at it again." Tea stated as Mack stood up and the two turned to face the entrance, just as Spencer, the family butler walked into the room.

"I need the two of you to follow me." He told them.

"What's going on Spencer?" Tea asked as she, and Mack followed the butler.

"I've been given orders to not say a word until it's time." Spencer answered simply.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Andrew Hartford stood in the Command Center, that's under his mansion. "Come on, Daggeron." He continued their argument after they left the mansion to continue their disagreement where no one could hear them.

"That is out of the question!" Daggeron shouted. "My daughter is not interested in being a Ranger again."

"And how do you know?" Hartford demanded. "She loves challenges."

"Hotaru is not interested in becoming a Ranger again." Daggeron insisted. "Besides she isn't even home."

Zoey Hartford looked up from a big machine, she's been working on. "She left?" She asked a little shocked.

"Hotaru went to the Tribunal Of Magic." Daggeron answered. "She wont be home until the end of the year."

Just then the elivator dinged and the three turned to see Spencer walking out with Mack and Tea.

Mack, and Tea looked around the Command Center with awe. "Wow." Tea breathed.

"Mack, Tea. Go home!" Hartford ordered.

"We are home." Mack said, continuing to look around.

"What is this place?" Tea asked, she turned to see Daggeron. "Hi Uncle!" She smiled and hurried up to him for a hug.

"Just the two I was looking for." Daggeron smiled, pulling away from the hug.

Mack frowned as he turned to look at him. "What's going on?" He asked.

Zoey walked over to them. "Mack, Tea." She smiled. "Welcome to the Operation Overdrive Ranger Base."

"Now hold on!" Hartford insisted, marching over. "I never agreed."-

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Here we go." She complained with a sigh.

Mack, and Tea looked at each other confused. "Just what is going on?" Tea wanted to know, but realization dawned on Mack.

"Ranger base?" He looked around at all three adults in the room. "As in." He trailed off as Daggeron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right." the Solaris Knight smiled.

"You Mack." Zoey smiled, turning slightly to picked up folded clothing, that rested on a console. "The red Ranger."

"And leader." Daggeron added, he patted the teen on the shoulder. "It's time for your own adventure."

Mack was still sightly confused. "But what's happening?"

Hartford grunted, but reluctantly walked over to the big computer and pressed a few buttons. "Our world." He began. "Our universe is going to be destroyed." He said as he pulled up some images on the screen.

The computer brought up footage of a red creature that was surounded by fire as he summoned his Lava Lizards. The scene changed to show a different creature in a blizzard along with Chillers. "That was three days ago." He turned, his aditude about Mack becoming the Red Ranger changed with a flip of a switch. "Evil has arrived on Earth!"

"And you want Mack to stop them?" Tea asked. "Alone?"

"He won't be alone." Daggeron told her. "He'll have a team." He reassured her, Tea just looked at him before turning to look at her father.

"And all of this is because you found the Corona Aurora?" She asked.

"Yes, that right." Hartford nodded.

"What exactally is the Corona Aurora?" Mack asked confused.

"It's a crown that Chip had been guarding." Daggeron explained, and Tea turned to look at him.

"The crown is why he disappeared?" She asked. "That's the real reason?"

Daggeron was silent, he turned away with guilt. "Yes." It was obvious he had guilt. "It was my fault."

"But." Mack turned to look at his father. "Why can't the Mystics handle this?" He asked. "What's the Corona Aurora got to do with evil?"

Zoey walked over to stand beside her husband. "Millennia ago." She started as she pressed a few buttons on the computer. "In a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers." She explained. "Moltor, and Flurious who tried to steal the Corona Aurora."

Daggeron turned around then. "But the crown was so powerful, it cursed them. Changing their appearance, and sent them off to distant planets." He explained as Mack, and Tea turned to look at them. "Imprisoning them in their own elements."

"But what happened to Chip?" Tea asked.

"Chip, who'd gone back in time to try and stop them from stealing the crown." Daggeron explained. "He took the jewels and scattered them on Earth." He sighed. "He never returned from the portal, Leanbow and Nick tried to keep it open. But it closed."

Tears shone in Tea's eyes. "Chip is lost?"

It was clear that Daggeron had a powerful weight of guilt. "Yes." He said with a nod.

"But how is Chip disappearing, your fault?" Mack asked, confused.

"Because I sent him there!" Daggeron insisted. "That was his first duty as the Sentinel Knight."

"Your father freed Moltor and Flurious from their prison." Zoey continued, gainng back the attention. "And now, thanks to him."

"Who knows how many other power crazed beasts are here." Hartford interupted. "Or soon will be. Looking for the crown!"

"By becoming a Power Ranger." Zoey smiled. "You and your team can stop them."

XxXxXxXxXx

Mack, and Tea are now standing in a machine, wearing the uniform they had been given, Mack has a red trim while Tea has a green trim. Lights flickered.

"Your bodies physical and mental capablities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer, a Hartford industries design." Hartford explained. Along with the two new Rangers, himself, Zoey, and Spencer are the only ones in the Command Center. Daggeron had gone to go get the rest of the team.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This is so exciting!" Mack smiled brighly as he bounced happily. "A chance to be just like Avril!" He hugged his mother, who laughed.

"Avril can keep her magic and Mystic ways." Tea smiled. "All that stuff is hers and hers alone."

Mack turned to look at her. "Yeah!" He bobbed his head. "That's her world. And if we tried to be apart of her world. She'll kill us!"

Just then Spencer came running toward them, breathing heavily. "Our guests are being attacked!" He told them.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Hartfords, along with Spencer ran out of the mansion and came to a stop as they watched four teens, Mack's age, fighting off Chillers.

"Those things are more creepy close up!" Tea gasped, as Daggeron had managed to gather the four and bring them over to the family.

"What's happening?" Dax asked. "This is just like in the movies!"

"There's no time to explain." Hartford told them. "I need the four of you to come with me!"

XxXxXxXxXx

As Mack drove the Overdrive Jeep down a dusty path, Hartford explained to the four of what was happening and the threat of the world.

Not long after, Mack slammed on the breaks and everyone looked behind the Jeep. "Those lizards are behind us. Who are these guys?" Will demanded as he pointed to the Chillers.

"I don't think they're the welcoming committee." Dax gulped, as he too looked behind the Jeep.

"Come on!" Mack yelled as he quickly got out of his seatbelt, the others quickly followed.

"But we need more explaining!" Rose argued, but Mack didn't listen.

"Tea!" He turned to her. "Ready?"

She looked uncertain as she held her new Tracker. "Yeah." She nodded.

"Then lets do it!" Mack took a step.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" The two siblings called, morphing into the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, and the Green Operation Overdrive Ranger, respectivly.

The two rushed towards the Lava Lizards.

"Power Rangers!" Dax cried, bouncing and dancing with excitment. "I want one!" He turned to Hartford.

"Calm down, Dax." Hartford pulled out a sliver case and opened it. "These are your Overdrive Trackers." He explained. "These are what will help you morph into Power Rangers." He added as he passed each of them their morphers. "Overdrive Accelerate is the activation code."

The four turned around to watch the two Rangers fighting off the enemy. "I don't know about you guys." Will said as he took a forward. "We need to help!"

"Ready!" Rose, Ronny, and Dax called.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" They quickly activated their morphers. After morphing, the four ran to help in the fight. And soon the six started to call on their weapons.

"Drive Lance!" Mack summoned a powerful weapon, swinging it around with ease. Fighting off the Chillers around him.

"Drive Slammer!" Will called on his black hammer.

"Drive Vortex!" Dax called on his blue blaster.

"Drive Claws!" Ronny called on her yellow claws that resembled digging claws.

"Drive Geyser!" Rose summoned a pink blaster.

"Drive Cannon!" Tea summoned a green and white cannon, taking out the Chillers with ease as she fired at them.

"Red Line Time!" Mack shot through the last of the Lava Lizards as the others took on the remaining Chillers.

XxXxXxXxXx

Moltor tossed Hartford to the ground, and snatching the crown from the man. But with a blast of his weapon, Mack sent the red creature flying.

"Dad!" He yelled as ran towards him. "Back off!" Mack sneered as he stood protectively in front of his father, along with the others. A couple of Lava Lizards approached Moltor as the monster got back up, and handed over the crown.

"The crown is mine!" Moltor laughed.

"I'm sorry sir." The Rangers turned as Spencer staggered over, a hand over his injured arm. "They overpowered me."

"The choice is yours, Rangers. Go after me and the crown. Or." He turned and blasted the mountain, destroying the top and revealing it to be a volcano. "Or save the city below. You wanna be heroes? Be Heroes!" He laughed, turning around and disappearing in a flash of light. Lava began to flow down towards the city below.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Tea cried.

"Dad, what do we do?" Mack turned to his father in horror. But Hartrford looked just as horrified.

XxXxXxXx

 **So? What do you think? Do you like my twist? I was playing around in YouTube and saw a fan opening of Operation Overdrive, and this came to me! It's a little different then I originally wanted it to be, but I still like it.**

 **And I hope you do too. Please no flames, the really hurt my feelings.**


	2. Kick Into Overdrive Part 2

**The twins: Reina and Rita are back!**

XxXxXxXx

"The crown!" Tea cried as the new team stood around, demorphed around Hartford and Spencer.

"We have to go after it!" Will exclaimed.

"No, they're people to be saved first." Hartford told the two.

"But." Ronny started.

"It wasn't the real crown." Hartford said. "Now, you need to split up." He ordered. "Rose, Ronny, and Dax. Find a way to stop the volcano at the source."

"Let's go!" Rose nodded to the pair, and the three ran off.

"Alright. Then me, Tea, and Mack will head into the city." Will said, and Hartford nodded.

"Go!"

XxXxXxXxX

Now morphed once again, the three Rangers ran through San Angeles. The three split up to help more people.

Tea ran down a street, hearing a loud sobbing, she skidded to a stop and looked around to find herself at the big park Mack use to take her when they were younger. Tea ran to the park and continued to look around, she turned in a 180, using her enhaunced powers to scan the area in search for hidden people and objects. She spotted a little girl who was hiding under a slid.

Tea ran over to the slide to a stop, before kneeling down to the little girl's level. "Hi." The little girl stopped crying and looked up as tears slid down her cheeks, she jumped with a gasp.

"Don't be scared." Tea said gently, and the little girl relaxed a little. "You're safe with me. Now, is anyone else here?"

"N - no."

Tea held out her hand. "Let's get out of here then."

The little girl quickly got up off the sand and hurried over to the Ranger.

"Alright." Tea turned to the side. She moved her arms like she's done a hundred times at her school. "Call To The Beast Inside! Unleash the Snow Leopard!" She called, and the spirit came out of her.

"Wow!" The little girl breathed.

"Time to leave!" Tea grabbed the girl and quickly placed her on the Leopard's back, before jumping onto the animal's back. "Come on Sandy!" She leaned forward a little and petted the side of the Leopard's side. "Go! Go!"

With a loud roar, the Snow Leopard started running at top speed. Zig zagging around the streets, then hurried over to the citizens who were cornered. Tea's animal spirit vanished.

With the little girl in her arms, Tea hurried over to the people. "Everybody please remain calm!" She exclaimed. "Here!" She handed the little girl off to a woman.

Turning, Green Ranger hurried over to Mack and Will who were standing near the entrance.

"They're cornered!" Will cried. "Now what?"

"I know! Do you have your Slammer handy?" Mack turned to him.

"Right here! Drive Slammer!" Will called for his large hammer. "It's right here!" He spun it before resting it over his shoulder.

"Nice, now slam something!" Mack instruced. And with a yell, Will hit the ground with his Slammer, splitting the ground open and causing the lava to pour into the crack. The crowd cheered as Mack and Will high fived.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm so pumped!" Mack cried with excitement, bouncing happily.

"Yeah, this is great!" Tea smiled.

"Well done everyone." Zoey praised with a smile.

"But the bad guys got away." Will told her.

"There's another day for that." Zoey replied. "But today, you guys were great." She gestured to the machine. "Please, once your DNA is enhaunced with your new morphers, I'll explain everything."

XxXxXxXxXx

Hartford reached into the safe on the wall of his office and pulled out the real Crown.

"Really smart, Hartford." The voice had him jump, leaping backwards and the crown went flying like a freesbe.

Reina, and Rita were now standing in the office, Reina catching the crown.

"Girls." Hartford breathed with a sigh of relef. "What are you doing here?"

"We were asigned here to make sure you know what your doing." Rita answered. "And you blew up big time."

"By tricking the enemy!?" Reina demanded. "What the hell!?"

"Did you really believe you could pull that off?" Rita wanted to know. "You are no match for the enemy."

"It's my fault for freeing them in the first place." Hartford defended himself.

"And you think tricking a dangerous enemy is the answer?" Reina demanded. "You are _not_ Dr. Thomas Oliver!"

"Power Ranger legend." Rita clearified. "Earth's first evil Ranger. He redeemed himself _hugely_." She paused, and turned to her sister. "We redeem ourselves just as hugely, so why don't we have a title?"

"We do have a title." Reina answered. "The Terror Twins." She then snapped. "Now focus!"

Just then a powerful blast sent the three flying to the floor, and the crown fell out of Reina's tight grasp. And Moltor came into view with several Lava Lizards.

"Did you really believe you could trick me?" The lava creature demanded.

XxXxXxXxX

Ronny was continuing admiring the Zords that Zoey showed them. When the twins burst into the Command Center.

"We have a problem!" The twins cried in union, gaining everyone's attention.

"Whoa, double double!" Dax exclaimed.

"Rita, Reina." Zoey hurried over to them. "What's the matter?" She asked concerned. "What happened?"

"Andrew. He's gone!" Reina explained. "Moltor came looking for the real crown."

"And now Mr. Copy Cat I Want To Be Tommy Oliver is gone." Rita stated.

"At least he has his locator watch with him." Spencer walked over to Zoey. "That is ... if he hasn't broken it already."

"I'll program a search patteren starting with the west coast grid." Rose moved over to the computer and started typing. "I can widen it if necessary."

"That idiot." Zoey shook her head, but it was clear she was worried.

"Who's Tommy Oliver?" Tea asked, looking at the twins.

"Planet Earth's first evil Ranger." Rita answered. "After Jason - the red Ranger during that time, destroyed the Sword Of Darkness, the dark evil spell over Tommy broke. Then he joined the team."

"How is he a legend?" Will asked.

"And how _do_ you become a Power Ranger legend?" Dax wanted to know.

"To make a long story short." Reina smiled a little. "You have to be one more then two Power Ranger teams."

Dax's eyes widened, and Will smirked as he turned to look at the blue Ranger.

"Still want that title?" He asked, and Dax rapidly shook his head no.

"Ok. So why is this Avril so populer?" Ronny asked.

"And who is she?" Rose asked.

"My cousin." Mack answered with a bright smile. "Dad, and her mom are siblings."

Suddenly the computer beeped, and everyone jumped turning as one to look at it.

"Found him!" Rose called as she hurried over to the big computer, as it picked up Andrew Hartford's position. "Rotuma Island."

"Never heard of it." Ronny frowned as the screen showed an image of the island.

"It's a remote island in Australasia, approximately 465kkm north of Fiji." Reina explained.

"Now what I don't know, is how we're gonna get all the way over there." Rose frowned.

"Well the fastest way would be to use the Special Hydro Aero Recon Craft." Spencer spoke up. His eyes found Ronny. "Which Mr. Hartford loves to call ... the S.H.A.R.C." He pressed a button to reveal a small vehicle that was built to go both way. Above and under water.

"Sweet!" Ronny lit up with excitement. "I'm driving!"

XxXxXxXxX

The .R.C flew over the ocean, skimming the water as Ronny made excited noises from the front.

"This baby rips!" The yellow Ranger cheered.

"We're getting close." Dax told his team, and Rose turned to the console behind her to hit a few buttons.

"Setting course for Rotuma Island!" She called to the two Rangers, who were steering.

"Got it!" Will nodded.

"Can't we go any faster?" Mack asked, getting more worried about his father's safety.

"You just said the magic word." Ronny smirked, the entire aircraft jerked as Ronny boosted the speed, cheering loudly.

"Mack, never ask a race car driver that question!" Tea cried. "Especially when that race car driver, is the DRIVER!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Within minutes, they reached Rotuma Island, they looked around curiously for any signs of Moltor or Andrew Hartford.

"What now?" Ronny asked.

"Now we look around." Mack answered.

"Allow me." Will stepped in front of them, concantraing on his new powers. After a moment, he blinked. "I think I found it. There's a cave entrance on the west side of that volcano." He pointed to where he spotted a cave. He paused, and stopped Mack as the red Ranger started to head that way. "But wait, I think I heard." He was interupted as the Lava Lizards lept from the grass. "Lava Lizards!" He yelled as the creatures rushed the six.

"Mack!" Tea cried after she thunder kicked a Lizard in the chest. "I'm going!"

Will paused, and the distraction allowed a Lizard to smack him in the chest. Grunting he turned and kicked it feet out from under itself. "Tea, no!" He protested.

Mack sent a Lizard flying backwards into a group. "Go Tea!" He yelled.

Tea nodded. "Call to the beast inside!" She called as she moved her arms. "Unleash the Snow Leopard!" Her spirit once again flew out. "Come on girl!" Tea climbed onto the animal's back.

With a roar, the Snow Leopard rushed off.

XxXxXxXx

Reaching the volcano cave. Tea's animal spirit raced through the cave, before sliding to a halt. Just in time to see Hartford falling towards the lava.

"DAD!" Tea cried as she quickly slid off her animal spirit. With a mighty roar, her Snow Leopard ran past her and ran through the air to get under her mistress' father. Hartford clung to the animal as the animal ran back.

"What?!" Moltor roared furiously as the Snow Leopard came back to Tea.

"I was annoyed mom sent me to that school in the beginning." Tea smiled. "Now I love that school!" She brightened, before the Lava Lizards came running for them.

"Let's go!" Hartford quickly turned his daughter around, and the two ran back through the cave, it suddenly started quaking as Moltor's roar echo reached them.

XxXxXxXxXx

They made it back to the beach, finding the other Rangers still fighting off the Lava Lizards.

Moltor then landed nearby, and the Lava Lizards grouped around him.

"You'll never escape this island!" The lava creature promised.

"Great." Ronny complained, shoving another Lava Lizard aside. "Here comes hot head again."

The Rangers grouped together and formed a line. "Ready?" Mack called, lifting his morpher.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCCELERATE!" Morphing into their respective colors, they summoned their swords. Mack fought off Moltor, and the others fought off the Lava Lizards.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Hartford yelled as the Rangers fought the remaining Lizards. Mack sent Moltor flying, and the Rangers made a run for it. Running to the S.H.A.R.C. escaping as Moltor got back to his feet.

"You'll pay for this!" He promised. "My creatures will destroy this island, and the people who live here!" He declared. "I'll show these humans not to mess with me!" He yelled as he watched the aircraft disappear into the distance.

XxXxXxXxX

"Thank goodness you're alright sir." Spencer walked Hartford and the Rangers were following behind them. "I was really getting quite worried about you." He said as they stopped in the middle of the base.

"Spencer?" Hartford smiled. "Are you turning into a softie in your old age?" He teased, and Spencer's eyes grew.

"Never, sir." He looked insulted. And as the team laughed, Zoey hit her husband hard in the arm with a big thick book.

"You idiot!" She yelled, just as the computer beeped loudly.

"A giant sea creature is attack Rotuma Island." Rita informed them as everybody behind her approached the screen to see a large monster.

"Rangers, get your DriveMax Zords and go!" Zoey ordered, and Ronny cheered.

XxXxXxXxX

The Rangers called on their respective Zords.

"DRIVEMAX ZORDS, MOVE OUT!" The team called as they began to leave the Zord Bay.

" _I'm programming the co-ordinates to the island into your Zords_." Hartford's voice crackled over the intercom. " _Hurry Rangers_!"

The monster roared as it burst from the trees after hearing their approach. Mack cheered as he latched onto it, forcing it to stop.

"I don't think so pal!" Mack shoved him back. "That slowed him down, now lets stop him for good!"

"Right!"

"DRIVEMAX MEGAZORD, ACTIVATE!" The Rangers called for their Megazord, and moved from their individual cockpit, to the main cockpit, where they reattached their steering wheels. "DriveMax Megazord, Assembly Complete!" Mack called as the Megazord now held two weapons. Using the shovel, it started to dig, showering the monster in dirt and rubble.

"Drive Digger, Saber Mode!" Mack called, holding the saber ready, they called on its power, and slashed down, destroying the monster easily. They cheered, but suddenly the monster got back up.

" _He's set up a device on that shield_!" Hartford warned.

"That thing's gonna blow!" Rose realized as the Megazord creaked loudly.

"We've gotta get away from it!" Dax yelled.

"But the island!" Tea protested.

"Let's toss it!" Mack decided. And the Megazord swung a leg up, catching the monster and throwing it into the air. It exploded, and this time, and didn't return.

XxXxXx

"Well done, Rangers!" Reina congratulated once the Rangers returned.

"Yeah!" Rita smiled. "Very well done."

"Listen up Rangers, its time to get to work." Hartford gained everyone's attention. "Our enemies have the crown."

"Thanks to you." Zoey interupted with a smirk.

"Now they're gonna be after the jewels." Hartford continued, ignoring her. "Its gonna the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first!"

The Rangers cheered confidently.

XxXxXxXx

 **Please review!**


	3. The Underwater World

"What the hell is going on?!" The demanding voice had both Hartford and Spencer turn around to find Avril standing in the middle of the Ranger Base, looking pretty steamed.

"Avril." Hartford greeted with a little shock.

"It is good to see you again." Spencer smiled.

"I'm _not_ going to repeat myself!" Avril growled, and her uncle sighed.

"There's a new threat that's happening now." He explained, and Avril rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because of _you_." She accused. "Now tell me. Where's Chip?" She once again demanded. "He _is_ the guardian of the crown, a crown that you lost."

Hartford once again sighed. "Must we go over this again?"

"I know the Sentinel Knight is alive, because _he_ is Chip, and Chip is Sentinel Knight." Avril stated, folding her arms. "All I'm asking is a simple question. Where's my boyfriend?"

"He's not here." Hartford told her.

"Didn't your father explain to you what happened?" Spencer asked gently.

A painful look showed on Avril's face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Spencer apologized, and she shook her head.

"No, it's ok." She said softly. "I was told at The Tribunal Of Magic."

"I thought you were going to be gone for a year?" Hartford cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm allowed to come back." Avril answered. "But only at different times." She folded her arms. "I can help for a short time. But then I have to get back to The Tribunal Of Magic."

Hartford rubbed the back of his neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, good, you're back." Hartford said, looking up from the book in his hands as the team returned. "While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest."

Will frowned at the book in Hartford's hands. "That's the same book!" He exclaimed.

"Wait a minute." Rose said. "You sent us into town to get a book that you already have?"

"I thought I misplaced it." Hartford answered, a little sheepishly, taking the second book from Will. "Thanks anyway. Good job."

"Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, welcome!" Avril announced, walking into the room. "Welcome to Andrew Hartford's science world."

Tea squealed with delight, and Mack laughed. The two hurried over to their cousin while Rose, Will, Dax and Ronny just stood confused.

"Avril!" Tea cried happily, hugging her cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Mack asked, he then got to hug her.

"Tribunal Of Magic thought you guys would like to have me for a little while, instead of the twins." Avril answered.

"Everyone." Hartford gained everyone's attention. "This is my niece. Avril Chambers. Avril this is Rose Ortiz, Dax Lo, Ronny Robinson, and Will Aston."

"It's a pleasure to meet the newest team of Power Rangers." Avril smiled, she turned to look at Mack. "Mack, red, nice." She turned to look at Tea. "And Tea, green." She finished with a nod.

"Hope you're not disappointed that your not on the team." Mack said, and Avril blinked.

"Mack." She adressed him, folding her arms. "Why the hell would I pick up a morpher?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not interested." She reached for her boot and pulled out her wand. "I'm a Mystic, that's _all_ I care about."

"And finding Chip." Mack reminded her, and she shrugged.

"He'll be found." She rested her wand on her right shoulder. "All he needs to do is find a way back to the present time."

"Uhh, can we get back on track here?" Hartford asked, he was a little annoyed.

Tea sighed. "Ok. So, what did you find out?" She asked as Hartford put both books on a nearby table, and moved to the computer.

"Atlantis?" Rose asked, her voice high with excitement.

"I'm not entirely sure." Hartford confessed. "But I think so. Look at this. If the telemetry is correct, then the ruins are over ten thousand years old."

"So what? My socks are that old." Ronny stated with a shrug.

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, God of the Sea." Rose explained.

"That's what the Romans' called him." Avril added. "In Greek he was calls Poseidon." She explained, and Rose bobbed her head.

"Right."

"And a possible resting place for one of the jewels." Added Hartford. "I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here."

"I hope you all packed your scuba gear." Avril said. "It looks like you're going swimming."

"I'll go alone, it'll be much faster!" Will announced.

"The hell you are!" Avril snapped. "You're going with your team! You are not Indiana Jones."

"One jewel." Will argued. "One Ranger. How hard is that?"

Avril took a step towards him, but her uncle quickly got in front of her to block her path.

"Enough. It's too dangerous Will. You'll need your team."

"But." Will started to argue again, but a pacifire suddenly appeared in his mouth, and Avril blew on her fingers with a smug look on her face.

Dax started to laugh along with Tea.

"Will, you don't work alone anymore." Hartford stated. "If you find something down there, use your tracker's sensory program to source the jewels." He explained as Will tried to pull out the pacifire, that was magically stuck in his mouth. "I'll fuel the SHARC, and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan. You don't want Flurious or Moltor following you."

"Ave, you had your fun." Mack said, putting his hand on Avril's shoulder. "Remove the pacifire." He couldn't help but smile.

"Fine!" Avril huffed, she snapped her fingers, and the pacifire disappeared from Will's mouth.

XxXxXxXxx

Ronny grinned as she looked over to her co-pilot. "This is so sweet." She continued to smile. "I can't wait to turn off that autopilot."

"Why wait? Let's see what this puppy can do." Will grinned, moving a hand from behind his head.

Ronny's smile turned to a frown. "No way." She said pushing his hand off the controls. "Andrew said stick to the flight plan."

"I'm not use to people telling me 'no.'" Will told her.

"Well, get use to it." Ronny challenged. "No."

Will sighed, looking away, then he quickly reached for the controls to turn off the autopilot.

"WILL!" Ronny screamed as she, along with everyone else was pushed against the back of their seats from the sudden burst of high speed.

"We are now free to fly around the world!" Will smiled.

XxXxXxXxXx

The SHARC slid across the sand covered ground at a beach. The Rangers unbuckled themselves and took a few tries for them to actually get out of their seats. Rose stumbled backwards and fell, landing on Mack's lap, while Dax crawled on his hands and knees out of the vessel.

"Everyone ok?" Mack asked, as both himself and Rose blushed.

"Ask me that when the world stops spinning." Tea answered with her hands on her head.

"Make that two of us." Rose added.

Once everyone was able to walk, they all headed out of the vessel. "Next time you want to take a detour, you might want to tell the rest of us." Dax said, stumbling up to Will.

Will just rolled his eyes and pushed the blue Ranger away, grabbing his tracker he put his hand to his ear. "Spencer, send the Zords."

Dax continued to stumble, then fell and landed face first in the sand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the Zords arrived, the team split up. Tea, Ronny, Will, went with Rose into Rose's Sub Driver to scan the bottom of the ocean floor. Tea, Ronny, and Will were going to investigate and report back to the others who were waiting on the beach.

The headlights of the Sub Driver broke through the intense darkness as the Zord continued to go lower. Tea leaned forward and looked out of the window.

"We gotta be getting close."

"There it is." Will said, after spotting the ruins first. "Good job Rose. I'll take it from here." He reached over an put a hand on the wheel, but Rose slapped his hand away.

"Uh, nobody drives my Zord."

"Ok, have it your way." Will sighed.

"I'll engage the hydro claws." Rose reached for her control panel.

"See? Rose knows." Ronny told Will, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Rose knows books." Will scoffed. "I know adventure."

Tea rolled her eyes. "You don't know anything about adventure." She folded her arms. " _I_ do adventure in the Mystic Realm, I even got caught by a giant troll."

"A giant troll?" Ronny repeated.

"Yeah. And they are not fuzzy and cute like in the fairy tales and disney movies." Tea nodded. "Xander found me first and gave me a chewing like you woundn't believe."

"Maybe you deserved it." Will said.

"Look at the size of that thing." Rose breathed.

" _Be careful guys_." Mack warned from the surface. " _Those ruins are over 10,000 years old. You don't want to upset Neptune, the God of the Sea_."

"You mean Poseidon, big brother." Tea grinned. "How much longer Rose?"

"Good to go." Rose answered.

"Sweet." Ronny said, heading for the exit.

As Will chased after her, Tea sighed.

"It's going to be an adventure just by keeping Will in line."

"He's just new to this, like the rest of us." Rose told her gently. "I'll bet he'll figure out what the word team means one day."

Tea nodded. "Thanks Rose."

"Your welcome. Be careful down here, and don't let Will get to you."

Tea hurried over to Will, and Ronny. Will opened the hatch and climbed out of the deport, the girls followed, closing the hatch on Rose before opening a second hatch that led into the ocean. Water gushed all around them, quickly submerging them completely.

And once free of the Sub Driver, the three Rangers swam towards the entrance of Atlantis.

" _Remember guys, you're looking for the great temple_." Mack reminded them over the comms link. " _The jewel should be inside_."

XxXxXxXxXx

Breaking the surface Will looked around as Ronny popped up next to him.

"Tea?" She asked looking around, but didn't see her. Will looked around for her too.

"Tea?" He suddenly felt something grab his ankle. "Whoa!" He splashed around right before being yanked under.

"Will!" Ronny cried, but her fear quickly faded when Tea surfaced and Will followed her.

"You did that on purpose Hartford!" He accused.

Ronny sighed. "This way." She said leading them to a rocky slope heading out of the water. The three Rangers climbed up and straightened out as the slope became level again.

"Activating head lamp." Will commanded, before a bright light shone out from headlight from his helmet. The girls followed his action.

"Wow. This is something else, huh?" Ronny asked, looking around with amazement.

"Look at this!" Will called as he rushed ahead.

"Incredible!" Ronny breathed, after catching up. "It looks like."-

Tea's scream cut her off, she stumbled backwards into her teammates as a swarm of bats flew around her, screeching in high pitch squeals. Ronny's hand hit a crock in the wall behind her, opening up to reveal another room.

Tea rolled completely backwards, and laid on her stomach in the middle of the new room. lifting her head, she looked around to find it was completely covered in a golden glow. "Will!" She called. "Ronny!" She got back to her feet and looked around.

"This is so cool!" Ronny laughed, jumping up and rushing off to inspect more of the room. Will joined her, but his attention was drawn to a statue that sat on a podium.

"Good job in finding the temple, Tea." Will said.

"Hey, check this out." Ronny said, jumping up onto the podium. "It's got to be important." She turned the dial on the side and purple flames shot out of every opening. One caught Tea in the stomach and hurled her across the room, while Will and Ronny hit the floor, their hands over their heads to avoid the blasts.

Tea hit the wall hard, the force so powerful it demorphed her as her world went black.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After Will triggered something, the others had come to save them.

"Will, Ronny! You guys ok?" Mack asked.

"Yeah. I had it under control." Will answered.

"Oh, really?" Dax asked. "If that's control, I would hate to see trouble."

"Oh, Dax, I've been doing this sort of thing for a long time." Will said with confidence.

"Where's Tea?" Rose asked, quickly noticing the youngest of the team wasn't around.

"Sis?!" Mack called as he, and Dax looked around.

"She must still be inside." Ronny answered. She didn't get trapped like we did."

Mack swung around. "Trapped?" He demanded.

"After Will set off the trap, she got hit and was hurled across the room." Ronny explained. "Mack it was an acident." She quickly added.

" _What_!" Mack cried, he launched himself at Will, but the others quickly grabbed him, hoping to keep him restrained until he calms down.

"Don't blow your top Mack." Will said. "I'll go back and find her."

"She was suppose to be near you at all times, while you were down there!" Mack yelled. Rose, Ronny, and Dax trying their hardest to continue to restrain Red Ranger.

"Yelling at me isn't going to bring her back." Will commented, his arms folded.

Mack growled, and Rose placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go find her Mack." She told him. "It'll be ok."

"All of us will help." Dax added, and Ronny nodded.

"Yeah, so let's go."

They ran towards the Zords.

"Hey!" Will yelled after them. "Wait for me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tea had awoken a little while ago, and was roaming the rest of the temple.

"Tea!" Mack's voice called from across the temple, the others calling for her too.

Tea smiled. She had found a ledge that overlooked a lava pit. "Mack!" She called. "Over here!"

After sometime, the others came running to her location. "Tea!" Will cheered, racing up and grabbing her in a tight hug. "Thank God you're ok, and Mack isn't going to kill me."

"Yes, I'm ok." Tea laughed as Will let her go and Mack grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Guys! Stop with the hugs!" She whined. "I'm fine." She insisted as Ronny gasped, looking around.

"Wow, unbelievable!" She exclaimed.

"Careful!" Tea quickly warned, as Ronny got close to the edge. "It's a long way down. And a painful way to die."

"Look! There it is!" Dax said, pointing at something silver across the stone bridge in front of them.

"And it's all mine. Race you!" Will started to move, but Tea suddenly jumped onto his back and he stumbled. "What are you doing? Get off."

"Did you not just hear me when I just said it's a 40 foot drop into a pit of lava?" She demanded as Will sighed.

"I know what I'm doing!" He growled. "I don't need to be told how to do my job."

"You're going to get yourself or all of us killed." Tea retorted.

"Whatever." Will grunted, and Tea slid off his back. He ran out onto the bridge, instantly regretting it as the solid rock gave way under him. He yelled out as he dropped down, grabbing onto the sides to stop himself from falling further.

"Will!" Ronny yelled, racing to help him.

"Oh no, if he wants to kill himself, let him." Tea huffed, folding her arms, then something caught her eye. "The jewel!" She cried, pointing across. "It's on the other side!"

"How do we get across?" Dax asked. "The bridge is going to cave under us if we even try to cross, like it did to Will."

Mack thought about it. "Sis?" He turned to Tea. "Do you think Sandy could hold all of us?"

Tea shrugged. "She might have to carry us two at a time." She moved her arms. "Call to the beast inside!" She called. "Unleash the Snow Leopard!" The animal flew out of her.

Dax let out a yelp, leaping backwards and hid behind Will.

"Wow!" Rose breathed. "A Snow Leopard."

Tea reached up and gently petted the spirit's neck. "Sandy, could you take us across to the other side?" She asked, pointing in that direction.

The animal let out a growl, then lowered herself down.

"Ok. Mack and Rose first." Tea commanded. "She'll have to take two at a time."

And the animal easily carried everyboy two at a time across. Mack & Rose, Ronny & Will, and Dax & Tea.

"Thank you Sandy." Tea smiled as she petted the spirit's neck, the animal growled gently before disappearing.

"What is it?" Dax asked, looking at Rose.

"It's from Neptune." Pink Ranger turned to him. "Scan it."

Dax held up his tracker, and his morpher beeped, as the reading came back with a high signature of 86.

"Grab it!" Mack ordered.

Blue Ranger reached for the egg shaped gem, but before he could grabe it, it jumped off the wall and floated out over the lava where it replicated into a million different pieces.

"Not another trick." Tea groaned.

"This won't be so hard." Will said. "All I have to do is figure out which is the real - Mack what are you doing?"

"This is just like my book - The Baron's Betrayal." Red Ranger explained. "In the book the main character had to deal with something like this. It's a chain reaction. You hit one cacoon, and it floats into the next one destroying each of the clones until the real one is left." He pushed the cacoon that was closest to him into the next one. And just like what Mack described, a chain reaction until the real one was left. "See?"

"I don't believe it!" Will growled in annoyance. "Mack I was figuring out what to do."

"Sorry Will." Mack shrugged. "But you're not the only person on this team."

"Maybe I should be!" Will yelled, turning away as he swung his arm around, acidently hitting Tea in the back, causing her to lose her balance and tumble over the edge.

"SIS!" Mack screamed. "NO!"

Without a word, Will jumped off the edge. "Zip Line!" He calls, before swinging across the lava, grabbing Tea by the waist. The two landed on a different side of the temple.

"Tea!" Mack called. "Sis, are you alright?!"

"I'm ok!" Tea called back, giving a thumbs up.

"You guys are cramping my style." Will complained. "I'll open the cacoon ... alone." He turned and ran off.

"Rose, what did you say about him changing his mind about teamwork?" Tea called to her.

Rose shrugged. "I guess he needs more time." She turned to look at Mack. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Get out of here." Mack answered. "You, Ronny, and Dax find another way across and meet us outside."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna talk to Will." He answered, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment, before the team split up again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tea was able to follow the same tunnels they had come in, in order to get back out. She reached the beach and looked around for her friends.

"Flurious!" Rose shouted, spotting the frozen creature first.

"Going somewhere?" The enemy asked, raising his staff. He fired it at the Rangers, blasting them off their feet, then the Chillers came to finish the job.

"Fllurious must of followed us after Will turned off the autopilot." Tea said as she reached for her Tracker and morphed.

"Come on!" Ronny called, and the team charged at the Chillers.

"Argh! That's cold!" Dax cried, punching a Chiller. It cracked the armor, but as Blue Ranger shook his hand the Chiller exploded with pain.

Rose groaned as she hit the ground, looking up to see a Chiller standing over her with its sword drawn. She covered her head with her hand, but before the Chiller could attack her, he was blasted away as Mack arrived and jumped in front of her protectivly.

"You ok?" Mack asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Rose answered, taking his hand and he helped her up.

Tea danced around, dodging every blow and punch. She was able to get in some really good punches and kicks.

"Sword mode!" Will called, appearing on the cliff above Tea. He jumped down over the Green Ranger and rushed at Flurious, who was sneaking up on Tea.

"Will!" She smiled as she ran over to help him. "Thanks!"

Together the two managed to fight off Flurious.

"I will get those jewels, Rangers!" He promised, before disappearing.

"Tea." Will turned to her as they demorphed. "I owe you an apology." He confessed, and she frowned.

"For what?"

"The temple for starters." Will replied. "And then the lava pit."

"Accepted." Tea smiled with a nod.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Tea nodded.

The other Rangers quickly regrouped around them, demorphing.

"It's good to have you back, buddy." Dax said, patting Will on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Rose smiled. "Great teamwork."

Will smiled and shrugged. "I'm sorry for hating on you guys." He apologized to the rest of the team. "I guess I'm just not use to changes and everything. It's always just been me, myself and I, you know?"

"Yeah. We know." Mack nodded.

XxXxXxXxX

Once the Rangers got home, they headed for the Ranger Base, and the Hartford siblings were pleased to see Avril was still around.

"How'd it go?" Hartford asked, looking up from his work.

"Great. We found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon." Rose answered. "Massive sensory readings."

"Fantastic!" Hartford smiled. "We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection."

"Where's mom?" Mack asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Conferance meetings all day." Hartford answered, he paused. "Uh, was there any problems?"

"A little bumpy." Tea answered.

Hartford nodded, understanding. "Ok. Now, let's see what you've found."

Will, who was holding the cacoon, turned to Rose. "Mind doing the honors?" He asked holding it out to her.

Rose smiled. "That's what I'm here for. One powerful jewel coming up." She put pressure onto the center of the egg and cracked it open. But no jewel, only a scroll.

"That's not a jewel." Dax said. "What a rip off."

"It's an ancient scroll." Tea said as she gently took it, and untied the ribbon, she held up the scroll to see the inscription.

"What's it say?" Ronny asked.

"It's the next piece of the puzzle." Tea answered as she turned to look at her teammates.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please, please, please, please review!**


	4. Heart Of Blue

**OC, Arielle, belongs to D.J. Scales. Actress Ciara Hanna plays her**

XxXxXxXxXx

"So, what do you think is inside the scroll?" Dax asked eagerly, after recovering from his disappointment.

Rose opened the scroll gently and set it down on the table to roll it open.

"What is it?" Hartford asked as they all gathered around the pink Ranger.

"It's a helicopter!" Ronny exclaimed. Mack, Will, and Dax started to argue with her. Tea leaned closer and started to move the scroll, moving it around and the picture started to become more clear.

Avril rolled her eyes at the continued arguing. Raising her hand she cast a spell; Ronny, Mack, Will, and Dax instantly became silent. "That's better." She smiled, as the four quickly realized they were on mute.

"Avril!" Tea pouted. "We need them to talk."

"They'll talk." Avril grinned, folding her arms. "As soon as they stop arguing."

"I got it." Rose looked up from the scroll. "A sword!" Everyone quickly surrounded her to look over her shoulders.

"Poseidon's sword." Avril stated. "That's about all I know about it. You'll have to do some more research."

"Unless." Rose had everyone looking at her. She looked up again this time with a confused look. "What makes you think I know any."-

"Because you're the smart one." Tea interupted, and the others nodded.

Rose gave a nod. "Ok, the sword of Neptune belonged to the God of the Sea, and it's actually made up of three scrolls, not just one." She explained.

"And that's my cue to leave." Avril said, and Tea frowned.

"You can't leave. What about them?" She pointed to the four mute Rangers, who smiled at the only witch in the room.

"Fine." Avril sighed, she snapped her fingers and the four were able to talk once again. "Bye guys, and have fun!" She pulled out her wand, then flicked it before disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXx

After a long day of no luck, the Rangers decided to take a break. Dax had disappeared out on a date with mysterious girl he'd saved, which caused the twins to be suspicous. Rose was curled up on the sofa reading a large book, while Ronny and Mack played a game of pool, and Will watched the game.

"A day of nothing and I'm still feeling like we haven't completed the day!" Tea groaned as she plopped down on the sofa next to Rose.

"I hope Spencer hurries up with the HoverTek Cycle." Will commented as Ronny hit another ball and smirked victoriously at Mack. "It's gonna be unreal." He grinned.

"And it will be unreal once its ready, so have patience." Zoey told him as she walked into the room.

Will sighed. "Yes ma'am."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mack was lying in his hammack, reading a book. Rose slowly walked over him. "Hi." She greeted, and he looked up at her direction.

"Hi."

"It's been a few days." She said as she sat down Indian style next to the hammack. "I don't know if we'll find the two missing scrolls."

Mack turned his head to look at her. "We'll find them." He tried to reassure her.

"I know, I just don't want our enemies to find them first." Rose sighed as she leaned backwards on her hands.

Mack suddenly fell out of the hammack, and landed right in front of her, startling her as his book fell into her lap.

"Sorry." He apologized as he sat up and straightened himself out.

She laughed. "You're not suppose to fall out of the hammack."

"Spencer keeps lowering it, and Tea finds it hysterical." Mack sighed, and Rose giggled again.

"Right. I won't tell." She promised.

The two looked up to see Dax walking up with a smitten look on his face.

"Looks like he had fun." Rose smiled, and Dax hurried over to them.

"Hey guys!" He bounced over to them. "I just met this amazing girl!" He plopped down next to them.

"We know." Mack smiled. "Mira."

Dax bobbed his head. "Yeah. But I also met this other girl." He explained. "Her name's Arielle!"

"What happened to Mira?" Mack asked.

"Oh, she's around." Dax grinned. "But so is Arielle!" With that he jumped up. "I went from no girl, to one girl, now two girls!" He all but skipped toward the mansion, leaving Mack and Rose to look after him then to each other confused.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Anything on the two missing scrolls?" Rita asked as she, and Reina walked into the Command Center.

"Not yet. I'm working on it." Hartford answered, shaking his head.

"Anyone seen Dax?" Tea asked, just before they heard a cry and a loud thud behind them. Turning they saw Dax sitting on his butt next to the poles, that he'd fallen from.

"You're supposed to use the pole." Ronny giggled as the team laughed.

"Sorry I was ... I was thinking about someone and uh ... forgot to use the pole." Dax admitted, laughing a little.

"Any luck searching for more info on the Sword of Poseidon?" Tea asked through her giggles.

"No I uh ... was I supposed to do research?" Dax looked blankly at them.

"Dax, are you alright?" Zoey asked. "It seems your mind's been preoccupied lately."

Dax just shrugged as he lifted a sandwich and started eating it.

"Don't you see, Mrs. H?" Will asked, looking at Zoey, then turned as he placed his hands on Rose's shoulders. "A woman's got him under a spell."

"No way!" Dax cried out. "I'm not under any spell!"

"Uh, you sure about that?" Ronny giggled, pointing at the sandwich in his hand, and the blue Ranger frowned, he looked at it to find it was shaped into a heart. As the team laughed, Dax quickly took a big bite into the sandwich to get rid of the shape.

"Sir, while returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this email!" Spencer called to Hartford, who hurried over.

"Is it about my HoverTek Cycle?" Will asked as Hartford read through the message, and Spencer sighed turning to him.

"The words 'patience is a virture' are lost on your generation." He told the black Ranger, who rolled his eyes.

"It seems the other two scrolls were in the International Museum of Antiquities." Hartford said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tea asked.

"About two years ago, they were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe." Hartford answered.

"The Grey Manx?!" Will cried with excitement. "Her heists are legendary! I've tried for years to recover artifacts that were allegedly stolen from museums!" He explained as they looked at him. "Never been able to catch her with the things."

"Then where would someone like her keep those scrolls?" Rose frowned.

"Well, Avril keeps her precious items close to her." Tea stated.

"And I believe the Lady lives close by." Spencer said.

"Let's go!" Mack called.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was almost an hour by the time Dax rode up on his ATV. Rose, Mack, Ronny, and Tea were waiting by the their own ATV's, waiting for Will who had disappeared inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tea demanded.

"I thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along." Mack teased, and Dax laughed as he pulled off his helmet and hung it from his handlebars of his ATV.

"Hey, come on guys, I thought you knew me better then that." He laughed as he pulled off his gloves. When they stared at him, his smile faded and he shrugged. "I dropped her off around the corner." He admitted.

"You _what_!" Tea cried. "DAX!"

"But I told her to stay there!" Dax quickly added.

"You idiot!" Tea advanced on Dax, who let out a cry.

"Mack, help!" He quickly dived behind his leader, who sighed with a shake of his head.

"We are waiting on Will, who is robbing a rich old bag." Tea grouched, as Dax cowered behind Mack.

"Speaking of, he's not out yet." Rose reminded, and a few minutes later Will landed on the ground behind them lightly.

"You guys waiting for someone?" He asked lightly, playing with his gadgets.

"How did you." Ronny trailed off as he waved the gadget in his hand.

"Ta-da!" He opened his jacket to reveal the two scrolls. "Sword of Neptune Volumes 2 and 3!" He announced with pride.

"Freeze!" The laughter was cut short when two security guards ran up to them.

"There are six of us, and only two of them. We're the Power Rangers, let's do something!" Dax told his friends, bouncing out from behind Mack.

But the security guards didn't react to Dax's outburst, they walked up to Will.

"Hand it over. You took something that didn't belong to you." He held out his hand.

"Have you ever asked your boss where _she_ got them?" Tea challenged, folding her arms. "We can't do that." She folded her arms. "You don't know who we work for."

The guards looked at each other, then turned back to the Rangers. "Evidently, you don't know who we work for." The guard told her. "Now move!" He shoved her aside, and Tea let out a cry as she fell, landing hard on the ground.

"Hey, you can't do that to my sister!" Mack yelled as he quickly got into the Guard's face as Rose, Dax, Will, and Ronny hurried over Tea.

"Mack! Where's dad lawyer!" Tea cried, her voice cracked as she leaned against Will.

"Stop!" A voice cried out as a young woman with blonde hair ran over to them. "Don't hurt them!" She quickly got in front of the guards.

"Arielle!" Dax reconized the young woman.

"Out of the way, Arielle." The other guard told her.

Arielle narrowed her eyes. "No." She said firmly. "You better go back, I believe the Silver Guardians will be here in just a few minutes, _along_ with the FBI."

The two guards looked at each other, they turned and walked back. Once they were gone, Ariella turned around to face the Rangers.

"Thanks Ariella." Dax said with a smile.

"Your welcome." Ariella bent down to pick up the two scrolls, that Will had dropped when he rushed up to Tea, the two items had rolled over to her. "I can't believe I'm meeting the Power Rangers." She smiled, holding out the scrolls to Mack who took them.

"Thanks."

Arielle nodded, she turned her attention to Tea. "Are you ok?" She asked in concern. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm ok." Tea nodded. "And you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Wait, you." Dax trailed off for a split second. "You're related to Lady."- He trailed off again.

Arielle looked guilty. "You can't choose your family."

They all turned when they heard sirens getting closer, and Arielle turned back to the Rangers. "You guys better go." She told them.

"What about you?" Dax asked.

Arielle smiled. "I'll be fine."

Mack nodded. "Ok, thanks again." He smiled.

"Sure." Ariella nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx

As the team raced back to the mansion, they were suddenly blasted from behind. The ATV's skidded to a stop as a monster landed in front of them. Quickly removing their helmets, they ran forward to face him.

"Give me the scrolls!" He demanded.

"Fraid not, metal head!" Mack yelled. "Let's lock him up!" He called. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" Now morphed, they ran to fight off the monster. He was fast and easily dodged their moves, knocking each of the Rangers down.

"Take this!" The monster blasted Mack, before facing Rose and Ronny. Dodging them, until Tea kicked him in the back of the head, spinning around he blasted her into Will and the two crashed to the ground.

"Tea, you ok?" Will asked, knowing she was still hurting from earlier.

"Yeah." She whimpered as he helped her up, just as Rose and Ronny were blasted into some barrels nearby.

"Weird ... I had an easy time beating this guy earlier! He must have taken his vitamins!" Dax said as he was tossed aside. The Rangers ran at the monster again, only to be blasted off their feet. "Hey!" Dax yelled, earning the monster's attention as he called on his sword.

"Dax!" The Rangers turned to see Mira running towards the battle. "Be careful!"

"Get back Mira!" Dax warned, running towards her, but the monster got there first. "Mira!" He was stopped as the monster tightened his grip on Mira, making her cry out.

"Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her!" The monster threatened. "And no interference from you."

"No!" Tea, with out thinking. Ran fowards, but the monster blasted her. The energy slammed into her chest and she cried as she was slammed into Dax, and the two fell to the ground.

"We don't have a choice." Dax said as he helped Tea up. "Will."

"Will, no!" Tea cried in protest.

"Here." Will thrust them into Dax's hand with a snarl.

"Sorry guys." Dax sighed, approaching the monster slowly.

"I can't believe you, Dax!" Tea cried. She turned and ran off, jumping on her ATV and speeding off.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Master, thank you meeting with me." Tea said as she, and Master Mao walked the grounds of Pai Zhug.

"Of course child." Master Mao nodded. "So what is your reason for you to come?" He asked gently.

"It's about the Rangers." She started. "And this girl named Mira."

"So this Mira jeopardized your mission." He stopped walking and turned to face the teen.

"Not just that." Tea replied. "Something's not right about her." She explained. "Dax likes her, really likes her." She pauses. "Master ... I think she's evil."

"Love clouds a person's judgement easily." Master Mao told her. "Even when facing a tough choice, like saving a life and letting go of an item that is important."

Tea sighed.

"If this girl is truly evil, then your friend will soon find out." Her master told her. "He will be hurt, but he will heal. And he will need your friendship."

Tea chewed on her lower lip. "Thank you, Master." She bowed with respect.

XxXxXxXxX

"Give me the third scroll!" The monster demanded as he faced the Power Rangers.

"Never!"

"Where's Dax?" Mack asked, realizing that they were missing a Ranger.

"Three guesses." Will folded his arms. "First two don't count."

"Mira." Mack growled, furious with the blue Ranger.

"There's still four of us! Let's get him!" Rose called.

"Five out of six count?" Tea asked as she landed beside Will, now fully morphed.

The Rangers turned to the monster, they began to fight him, determined to get the other two scrolls back. Tea ducked or dodged blows or kicks. Before long a group of Chillers appeared and ran at them as well.

"There's too many of them!" Mack groaned as they were overwhelmed.

"I have an idea!" Will called out, dodging another attack. "Spencer, is my HoverTek Cycle ready for action?" He asked hopefully into his Tracker.

"I'll hook you up sir." Spencer replied. A black and pink motorcycle sped into view, and Will leapt to it. He skidded to a stop and revved the engine.

"HoverTek Cycle, punch it!" Will cheered loudly as he sped towards the Chillers. They fired blasts of ice at him, but he easily dodged all of their attacks. Flying through the air, Will bounced off a car, and fired lasers at the footsoldiers. He dominated the battle at first, before the Chillers froze the ground, and Will lost control. He blasted into the air and managed to keep control, switching it to its Hover Mode. Flying through the air, Will finished off the Chillers.

"Go Will!" Tea cheered. They then turned back to the monster, continuing to fight him off. Without Dax, they were slowly being overwhelmed. Ronny cried out as she was tossed to the ground, and the monster swung at her again, only for Will to intercept and knocked him away.

"Still no Dax?" He groaned.

"I don't know how much more we can take." Mack groaned as they were tossed to the ground again. Suddenly someone approached slowly, they turned to see Mira, only she looked completely different.

"He's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls. Five of you could never stop him." She mocked.

"I knew Dax was too good for her!" Ronny growled as they pushed themselves up.

"Where's Dax?!" Tea demanded. "Where's our friend, you back stabbing bitch!"

"I'm back!" Dax announced, finally arriving on scene. "And I'm ready to rock!" He faced Miratrix and her monster.

"Give it up Rangers. Thanks to Dax, we now have three scrolls." Miratrix held up the scroll with a wide smirk. She walked away, and the monster blasted the Rangers, but Dax avoided it.

"Drive Vortex!" He hit the monster, and the others blasted him in quick succession.

"Let's pick this lock's pocket!" Mack turned up the power of blaster. "Send him back where he belongs!" He called as they did the same. "Fire!" They blasted the monster, destroying him.

"I could use a little help her Master." Miratrix's smile was gone as she touched the blue stone around her neck. Seals appeared and stuck to the fallen monster, who reformed and grew, towering over them.

"You're no problem for me now!" The monster announced.

"Nothing a few good Zords can't solve." Dax stated, calling on the DriveMax Zords.

" _Control Console Drivers on their way_." Zoey's voice came through the morphers. Their packs fell from the sky, and the Rangers caught them, before leaping up into their Zords and forming the Megazord. Instantly calling on their saber, the Rangers ran at the monster, who easily slammed them back.

"Now stop fooling around and finish this!" Miratrix roared from the ground, holding up the scroll in her hand. "With the sword's power of Neptune!" She declared, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Mack frowned as the DriveMax Megazord got back up. Miratrix was just as confused she she tried again. Still nothing happened. She opened it, quickly growing with angeer as she found a picture of Dax.

"Dax. You tricked me?!" Miratrix screeched.

"And you me." Dax replied calmly, but hurt was laced in his voice. Reina, and Rita came running into view, the real scroll in Rita's hand.

"Power Rangers!" Rita tossed it up to the Megazord, and they caught it.

"Thanks again, Spencer." Dax grinned. And harnessing the scroll's power, the Megazord began to glow golden, and ther saber did the same. They struck the monster as he ran at them, and severed the two scrolls from his possession. They landed by the twins, who smiled and grabbed them.

"Give them back." Miratrix snarled angrily.

The sisters dropped into fighting stances. "Lets see you take both of us." Reina said as she dropped the scrolls into her enchanted bag.

"Let me fight her off."

The three turned to see Tea approaching.

Miratrix laughed. "Me? Fight off the toddler?" She smirked. "Fine." She rushed at Tea, who jumped over Miratrix's head, turning sideways in the air and landing perfectly on the ground.

Miratrix growled as she turned and rushed at Tea.

"You realize Mack, and Hotaru will kill us, if anything happens to Tea?" Rita asked as she turned to face her sister.

"Look at her." Reina laughed. "She's holding her own real good."

Tea suddenly charged at Miratrix, punching her hard in the face, sending her to the ground.

"Take that you bitch." Tea sneered.

"This isn't over. We will meet again!" Miratrix declared as the Megazord destroyed her monster, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XxXxXxXxXx

Dax was sitting on the backyard steps of the mansion, looking up at the sky. Tea slowly walked over to him.

"Dax?"

He turned to see her standing a little away from him. "Hey." He greeted.

"I'm sorry that Mira wasn't who you wanted her to be." She apologized as she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"It's ok." He managed a small smile. "I feel so stupid for falling for it." He admitted.

"Don't!" She insisted. "It could've happened to any of us."

"But just me." Dax sighed heavily. "Me, the weekest link."

"Dax." Tea turned her full body to face him. "You're a great friend, and a great guy. And I know that someday you'll find someone who deserves you for you."

"What do I do when I do find her?" He asked, still feeling defeated.

"The heart wants what it wants." Tea answered simply, and Dax looked at her strangly. "Sorry, my friend Lily told me that once."

Dax turned to look over his shoulder, then to Tea. "I need to face the music sooner or later, huh?"

Tea smiled. "Yeah."

XxXxXxXxXx

Now back in the mansion, Dax joined his friends.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Dax." Will put an arm around him. "I guess we all are." He added, and the others nodded, and Dax smiled softly.

"Hey, uh. If it wern't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured her out."

"What gave her away?" Ronny asked curious as too know how he caught on to the scheming.

"For one, the only time I saw that monster, was when she around." Dax sighed.

"Stike one." Tea said.

"But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels? I never told her." Dax admitted, and they all nodded. "I'm sorry guys, I never meant to get sidetracked like that."

"I can't blame you." Will smirked. "She was hot!" He laughed, Mack nodded.

"Oh please." Tea rolled her eyes.

"Evil, but hot." Will corrected himself.

"Thanks." Dax smiled. "Now lets check out this sword!" He held out the scroll in his hand, and they all gathered around the small table. Rose put the three scrolls together, and they began to glow before transforming into a sword. She lifted it, and found a small hole where the jewel had been.

"The jewel's gone! Now what?"

Suddenly the sword began to glow, and blue sparks flew from it, It flew from her hands, and impaled itself in the map of the climbing wall.

"Anyone been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean?" Will asked as he approached the map, grinning widely.

XxXxXxXx

 **Please review!**


	5. Weather Or Not

"Woo! St. Lucia!" Will cheered as he walked into the living room with Ronny. "Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean Island paradise." He plopped down onto the sofa beside the yellow Ranger.

"Yeah, the beach is a little slow for me." Ronny shrugged, before her eyes lit up. "Unless, I'm flying through the sand on a dune buggy!" She smiled with excitement.

"That'd be fun." Tea agreed as she walked in, tossing her duffle bag into the pile before sitting on the other side of Will.

"Something tell me that we won't have time for dune buggies." Rose said as she looked up from her book. "Besides the Southern part of the Island is mostly dense jungle and forest." She went back to her book, turning the page. Both Will, and Ronny slumped.

"This is so amazing!" Mack walked in, tossing his bag into the pile. "Travelling deep into uncharted territory to locate a powerful jewel before the forces of evil can find it and use it against humanity! Is this high adventure or what?!" He glanced to Rose, who glanced up from her book. Suddenly Dax flipped through the air, crashing into the piles of bags between them.

"Not so fast." Dax said as he held a blue bag in his hands. "I read that St. Lucia is haunted!" He gulped.

"That's just folklore Dax." Rose shook her head with a laugh, before going back to her book, Mack plopping down next to her.

"There are some truths about places being haunted." Reina said as she walked into the room. "There are parts of the Mystic Realm that are haunted."

"Are those marbles?" Mack changed the subject.

"Not just marbles. They're my lucky marbles." Dax answered, sitting up.

"Don't worry Dax, we're Power Rangers!" Mack laughed. "We're unbeatable."

"Don't get cocky Hartford." Reina warned, but Mack just shrugged still with confidence.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once in the base, the Rangers waited impatiently as Hartford gave them one finel briefing before they headed out on their newest mission. All of them carrying their duffle bags in their respective colors, watching as Hartford paced in front of them.

"Remember, to be safe." Hartford repeared for the 15th or 17th time. "There's no telling who you might run into on this Island." He warned them. The alarm suddenly blared, and they looked around quickly.

"Damn." Will groaned as the screen showed the driver of a truck being hauled out by Lave Lizards as Moltor watched.

"Looks like your trip's going to have to wait." Zoey said as she walked over to the computer as the Rangers sighed. "Moltor has other plans." She watched as the man struggled in the grip of the monsters.

"Let's Ranger up!" Mack exclaimed as they all dropped their bags.

"Moltor's in Australia!" Zoey added.

"Ready?" Mack called as he grabbed his Tracker.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" The six morphed and headed for the SHARC to face off Moltor.

XxXxXxXxX

It didn't long for the Rangers' aircraft to reach Australia, the six leapt down, landing nearby the Lava Lizards and the man they'd attacked.

"We've got to help him!" Rose cried as they saw the man being hauled off.

"I'll save the driver, you guys go after Moltor!" Mack told his team, who hurried off in a different direcstion then Mack. Moltor fought off the five Rangers as they reached him, and he blasted them as they got too close.

"Come on!" Moltor grabbed his sword and cut across Rose, Ronny, Will, and Dax. Tea quickly ducked under the blade. Moltor growled before laughing at the youngest, kicking Will out of the way as the Black Ranger rushed towards him to try to intercept. As they continued to fight off Moltor, they saw the man Mack was trying to save fall from the cliff.

"I'll save him!" Will leapt over Mack, calling on his HoverTek Cycle. As he flew off to save the driver, more Lava Lizards restrained Mack as he tried to stop them stealing a device from the truck. With a powerful swing, Moltor knocked Ronny's weapon and slashed her across the herr side, before striking the other Rangers and flooring them. He then blasted Mack out of the air.

"Mack!" Rose cried, watching as he fell to the ground. Stumbling to get up, she hurried over to him, falling to her knees and grabbing his arm. "Are you ok?"

"For the moment." Mack answered with a groan.

"Nice try Power Rangers!" Moltor mocked as he walked over to his footsoldiers. "Lizards! You know what to do with the machine!" He barked as they disappeared in a flash of fire.

"What's that lava freak want with a machine?" Tea asked as Dax helped her up. "Bake cookie?"

XxXxXxXxX

"That was brutal." Will groaned as the six now stood in the base. He lowered himself to the floor, Ronny groaned as she did the same to sit next to him.

"I feel like all four of my tires have blown out." She added.

Rose noticed the red Ranger's expression. "You ok Mack?"

"No, I'm not ok, I blew it." Mack shook his head, angry with himself. "If it wasn't for Will."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, that's why there's six of us." Will reminded.

"What did Moltor want with that guy?" Dax asked as Mack slumped against the wall, Rose watching the red Ranger with worry.

"It wasn't the driver that he wanted." Reina said as she walked over to the computer, where Hartford was standing and watching them. "If he wanted him, he would've just grabbed and left." She watched as the screen replayed the fight. "Moltor wanted something that was in that truck."

"It was a subatomic energy generator." Rose explained, finally tearing her eyes away from Mack.

"That's exactly right." Hartford nodded. "But why?" He asked.

"Sir!" Spencer walked in, drenched and carrying turnips in his hand. "This weather is relentless! First, the sun cooked my daisies!" He complained.

"That couldn't have been Avril." Tea said. "If she's going to cook or frie something, it's going to be Chip." She had to giggle dispite the situation. "Cause he's still not home yet."

"And this sudden downpour washed away my favorite melons!" Spencer continued. "Something is terribly wrong!" the Butler insisted. Turning to the computer, Hartford switched on the news.

" _Stifling heat and rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out road and knocked out power around the globe_." the news reporter announced. " _The national guard has been called in to regulate the chaos_." She added.

"Whatever Moltor's doing, it's connected to this inclement weather." Hartford closed the report, looking torn. "I'm putting the jewel quest on hold." He decided.

"What?" Will stared at him.

"I have a new Zord to help you battle." Hartford continued as they all looked stunned at him. "Mack, it's got your name on it." He told his son, who looked up quickly.

"No, maybe you should give it to someone else." Mack shooked his head, Tea staring at him.

"That doesn't sound anything like you." She reached up on her tiptoes to put her hand on his forehead, he pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine!" He snapped at her.

"Look!" Hartford said getting frustrated at the two. "You two haven't fought once since you've been Rangers, don't start now." He ordered. "Mack, I know you had some trouble out there. But its times like these that define a hero!" He said firmly. Mack just looked away, as everyone remained silent.

Sighing heavily, Mack looked up and nodded, still not convinced. "Fine." He agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The rain continued to pour as the Rangers took a break while Mack worked on controlling his new Zord.

Rose stood in front of a big window, looking out it as she watched the rain come down in sheets.

Zoey walked over to her. "I can see that something's bugging you." She offered as she now stood next to the pink Ranger.

Rose shrugged. "I just don't like seeing Mack so distressed like that."

"So you _do_ like my son." Zoey smiled. "I knew it!" She laughed as Rose's face went red.

"It don't matter." Rose shrugged. "I mean it does." She added when she watched Zoey's reflection through the window. "I don't think he even sees or knows it."

"Then maybe tell him." Zoey grinned. "Let him know."

Rose blushed. "I don't think I could do that." She said. "At least not yet."

Suddenly the alarms blared.

XxXxXxXxX

Flipping through tha air, the six Rangers started to fight off the Lava Lizards that attacked.

"What are you doing to the weather?!" Mack demanded as he restrained one of them.

"I'll never tell you!" the Lizard snarled back. When thunder boomed overhead, Mack leapt aside, and the Lava Lizards were struck by lightning, before disappearing.

"What's happening?!" Rose cried, before they were blown off their feet by a powerful wind. Crying out, the six rolled along the grass, pushed along by the wind until it died down as quickly as it appeared.

"The weather man said 'sunny and warm'! What does he know?" Dax laughed as he was knelt down next to Tea.

"Not funny Dax." Ronny rolled her eyes. Hearing a laugh, they looked up to see Moltor approaching them.

"My weather machine has made me powerful!" He declared. Behind him, two Lava Lizards held a machine, powered by the generator they had stolen only hours ago.

"And a little nuts." Will growled.

"After I destroy you, my brother will respect me!" Moltor declared, ignoring Will's comment. "Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limit, and destroy the living world?"

"You can't do that!" Ronny told him angrily.

"Yeah, you'll drown the entire planet!" Rose added.

"That's right, Pink Ranger." Moltor confirmed. "Engage the machine!" He instructed. Two Lava Lizards began to activate the machine as the six Rangers called on their swords and ran at Moltor. He dodged their blows and landed his own, knocking each of the Rangers around. Moltor flipped Mack to the ground, pinning him down with his foot. "What's wrong with you cold-blooded dimwits?!" Moltor demanded as he turned to the two Lava Lizards that were still attempting to start up the machine. The machine suddenly sparted madly, like it was malfunctioning. "No!" Moltor roared, stumbling away from Mack.

"This doesn't look good!" Mack gulped as he now stood with the other Rangers. The machine suddenly seperated from its energy source, glowing at it spun in the air. A blizzard suddenly started up, buffeting all of them.

"It can't be!" Moltor shrieked, as the Rangers were floored by the powerful winds. The cold cut through their suits, making them shiver violently. It flew off, and Moltor chased after it.

"Let's get some extra power!" Mack yelled over the howling winds. "Spencer, send the Zords!" He yelled into his Tracker. The Zords arrived almost instantly, and their console drivers fell from the sky. Leaping into their Zords, they immediately felt themselves warming up.

"We gotta fix this outrages weather!" Tea cried, feeling her Zord shudder.

"Dax?" Mack yelled into the aircraft Zord.

"I can't get a lock!" Blue Ranger called back, before letting a loud yell as the blizzard grew worse.

"Dax, what is it?" Mack yelled, but received no response. "Look out!" He saw the avalanche first, and the Zords were each slammed by the snow and rocks that fell from the mountains. "Eject!" He yelled.

"Mack!" Tea cried, her claustrophobic kicking into turbo. "Will! Rose! Ronny! Dax!" She yanked off her helmet, just before banging her head on something metal and everything went blank.

Rose was the only one who was able to eject her Zord, she crashed landed in the snow, demorphing and rolling along as Mack looked up, trying to call for the others.

"Rose!" He raced over to her as she shivered. "I'm here Rose." He wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close to him tightly. "I have you." He promised. Hearing a yell, Mack looked up and barely managed to dodge Moltor's attack, still keeping Rose firmly in his arms. "Moltor!" He growled.

"Yes!" The monster laughed as he swung his sword in front of him. Mack quickly rolled aside, still trying to keep Rose in his arms. and shielding her from everything. Suddenly a large snowman like snowball slammed into Moltor, sending him flying backwards, he cried out as he rolled through the snow.

A white figure that was hard to see walked over to Mack, who was on his knees and looking up with a little shock. And the figure wasn't alone, another figure walked along side the first one. The second figure lifted it's arm and a blanket magically appeared in it's hand, the figure walked over to Mack and as he or she held out the blanket.

"The blanket is magic." The figure said, clearly a man. "It will warm her in no time."

Nodding, Mack took the blanket and gently wrapped it around Rose. "Please be ok Rose." He whispered.

"We need to get out of here."

Mack managed to look up and saw six figures, the one in white snapped its fingers and everyone disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Anything on the emergancy channel?" Hartford asked as he, Zoey, and Spencer desperately worked on trying to contact the Rangers.

"Nothing sir, just static." Spencer.

"I've tried all of the channels." Zoey added. "It's all static!"

"We have to keep trying." Hartford said, placing a hand on Zoey's shoulder. "I'm searching with the infra-red satellites." He sighed just as the doors to the lift opened and they spun around to see five strangers, one supporting Mack, and the other carrying Rose as the two shivered violenty.

"Mack!" Zoey raced over to him, hugging him tightly. "Are you alright? You're cold."

"I told you not to send me out there!" Mack snapped at his father, after pulling away from his mother. "Look what happened! I lost the team! And Rose is hurt."

"Its not over yet." Hartford told him. "The Drill Driver can dig them out." He reminded.

"I can't drive that thing! I'm not cut out for being a hero!" Mack snapped again, he yanked his Tracker off. "You do it." He thrust it into Hartford's hand. "I quit!" He turned and stormed off.

One of the red figure's lifted his hood to reveal himself as Leanbow, then one by one the others lifted their own hoods to reveal Udonna, Nick, Madison, Vida, and Xander.

Zoey smiled brightly. "It's so good to see you guys!"

"I started searching why the weather was acting the way it is." Leanbow explained. "And the Crystal Ball said it was coming from here."

"Thanks for getting them out of there." Hartford nodded.

"Of course." Udonna turned to Nick, who was still holding a very cold Rose. "How is she?"

"She's getting better." Nick answered. "My fire magic is warming her up pretty fast, pretty soon she'll be back to normal."

Suddenly the computer beeped. "I think we've got them sir!" Spencer announced. "Yes, only on video. No audio communication." He realized, and the group stood around the computer.

"I'll get Mack." Vida said, before she ran out of the base.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mack was sitting on the sofa, looking down at his hands. He couldn't believe how badly he'd messed up. He was the leader, and he'd lost them. Vida walked over to him.

"Mack, you have to come back." She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to see this."

Mack looked at her with a questionable look, but he got off the sofa. "Vida?" He asked. "That was you guys out there in the blizzard?"

Vida smiled. "Better believe it."

XxXxXxXxX

Back in the base, Rose was standing on her own feet, the magical blanket resting arounding her. But Nick still stood next to her so his fire heat could continue to help warm her more.

Mack came out of the elevator with Vida, as soon as he he saw the screen he stopped in his tracks.

"They're not scared. Why? Why aren't they scared?" Mack asked, staring at the screen in disbelief. The four trapped Rangers, trapped in their Zords were each doing their own thing. Dax was playing with his bag of marbles, Tea was humming as she was still freaked, Will was dancing to music he was listening to, and Ronny was playing with a deck of cards.

"Because they know that you're going to sace them." Hartford gave his son a smile. "They believe in you. So do we." He added as Spencer, and Zoey stood beside him.

"I never doubted you for a second, young Master." Spencer replied.

"That goes for me." Zoey smiled.

"I always have Mack." Rose smiled as she walked over to Mack's side. And Mack was silent as he looked at them.

"They believe in me." He breathed.

"The Red Ranger isn't just a team's leader." Nick said. "The Red Ranger holds the team together, keeping the beleaf that they're team can make it, even when it seems impossible."

"And the other members of a Ranger team, look up to their Red Ranger for guidance and confidence." Xander added.

"Are you going to prove them wrong?" Hartford challenged.

Mack took a breath, he held out a hand to his father. "Give me back my Tracker." He smiled. "I got a hole to dig!" He said confidently, before running out of the base.

"Wait for me!" Rose raced after him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Logging on!" Mack connected to the new Zord as Rose stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

Activating his Zord, and with a yell he pushed it out and on its way to save his friends. But within minutes, the Zord started to resist, shocking him and making Red Ranger scream in pain.

"It's fighting me!" He cried as it slowed to a stop, and he slumped over the steering wheel. "I don't think I can do this."

"You have to Mack." Rose encouraged. "Show this Zord who's the bigger boss! Show Nick that you _have_ the confidence to be a Red Ranger. Your sister, and our friends need rescuing. We don't need some other guy to be our leader." She put her hand on his shoulder gently. "Mack, you _are_ a Red Ranger!" She squeezed his shoulder. "We need _you_!"

Mack started to breath slowly. "Thanks Rose. The team does need me!" He nodded. "Powering up the Drill Driver! Go!" He pushed it, and it began to drill below the ground. "Here we go!" He burst through the snow, reaching the Zords. "Rangers!" He called to the rest of his friends. It was quiet for a brief moment, before their faces flickered into view.

"Mack!" Tea cried.

"Man, what took you so long?" Will taunted with a grin, pulling his earphones out.

"We have a little Zord trouble." Mack answered with a laugh. "I hope you'll forgive us for bailing out." He added.

"We knew you'd come back." Ronny laughed. "Ranger up guys!" She called to the other unmorphed Rangers.

"I won't let you down again! Let's roll!" Mack called. He pushed the Drill Driver and dug them a hole out of the ravine that they'd fallen into, as Rose leapt from the Drill Driver to her own Zord, they made it back up to the top.

"Look! There's that weather thing!" Ronny pointed to the machine after spotting it. "It's turning into a monster!"

The machine transformed, letting out a loud roar.

"Rangers, combine!" Mack ordered.

"DriveMax Megazord, Activate!" They combined their Zords, and called for their weapons as Mack stayed in the Drill Driver. The Megazord struck the monsters repeatedly, but he just roared again and knocked them back. He looked as Mack slammed him with the Drill Driver. When the Megazord struck him again, they were blown back.

"It's the blow-hole!" That's where it gets its strength!" Mack realized. "Let's see if we can combine these puppies!" He hit a new combination, and the Drill Driver joined the Megazord. "Now it's our turn Rangers!" They cheered in agreement.

"That thing is powerful!" Will groaned as the drill shocked them.

"We can handle it! Come on Rangers!" Rose cheered.

"Follow my lead! I know what to do!" Mack told them. "Drill Driver! Go!" He yelled, and they rushed at the monster as the drill started to spin, and they struck the monster, destroying it.

"Alright! we did it!" Ronny cheered.

"Great leadership Mack!" Rose smiled, turning to look at him.

XxXxXxXxX

"Man, am I glad to be back!" Dax exclaimed. "Free to have the bathroom for when I need it!" He grinned.

"You feeling ok, Rose?" Mack asked as they all sat on the sofas.

Rose smiled. "Thanks to Nick's fire magic."

"How did you know we were out there?" Ronny asked, looking at Mack.

"It was the Mystic Force." Mack answered with a grin. "They were searching why the weather was going crazy."

"Where did they disappear too?" Rose asked with a frown.

"In the base with dad." Tea answered, she was sitting between Ronny and Dax.

"Are we going to get this jewel or what?" Mack suddenly changed the subject as Spencer walked in, carrying all their bags.

"Yeah! My father always says, 'its not weather you fall down'."- Dax started, before he toppled over the sofa. "'its weather you get back up'" He finished, after leaping to his feet, and everyone laughed. Hearing a rattling, they all looked over to see Will holding Dax's lucky marbles. "Aha!" Dax pointed at him quickly. "So now, you believe in the curse!" He accused.

"I'm not suerstitious, but ... we can use all the luck we can get." Will just shrugged. Everyone remained silent, before the team ran at him, trying to get to the marbles. Will just held them in the air, even though Mack is the tallest. Spencer rolled his eyes and dropped the bags to the floor, composing himself before walking out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Hope you like! Please review!**


	6. Pirate In Pink

"St. Lucia! I read a lot about this Island!" Rose smiled as the Rangers walked down the beach, finally arriving on the Island.

"This is so exciting!" Tea exclaimed. "Mack, get the map out!" She was bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah. It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for." Ronny agreed, and Mack nodded.

"Dad traded in some really expensive artifacts for this. Hope it leads to something good." Mack pulled out an old map of the island.

"Guys, it's so obvious!" Dax grinned. "We got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean! We've gotta be looking for."-

"Pirate treasure!" Mack finished, growing excited. And all but Rose cheered at the idea.

"Yeah right." Rose shook her head. "All the relics from that era have been discovered long ago." She pointed out.

"Not everything." Avril's voice had everyone turning in her direction as she approached. She was wearing tan books, a black and yellow tank top, with light blue jean shorts, and her long hair is pulled into a high ponytail. "Some of the pirates were clever."

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"The magical tracker signal on Chip's morpher, lead me here." Avril answered. "It's faint, so he was here." She pulled out her wand, looking at it, almost studying it.

Rose turned back to Mack. "Just don't get your hopes up. That map could lead us to a big fat dead end."

"Well, while your hear." Ronny smiled, frowning at Rose, before turning back to Mack's cousin. "Would you like to join us?" She paused, and quickly looked at Mack. "If it's ok with you?"

Mack grinned. "Of course!"

Avril nodded as she walked over to the team. "Ok. Let's go."

XxXxXxXx

The team continued on the beach, using their Trackers to pick up on the signal of the jewel.

"I'm getting sand in my shoes." Ronny complained as she stepped over a piece of driftwood. "If I'd known we'd be spending this much time on the beach, I'd have brought my flip flops."

"I'd rather have sand in the shoes instead of healing magic in the mouth." Avril commented. and everyone turned to look at her.

"Healing magic?" Rose asked. "What's that?"

"It's more like poions." Avril corrected herself. "For healing. Tastes horrible."

"Hold up guys!" Will's call made them stop as his Tracker suddenly began to beep. "I'm getting a reading!" He ran past them, following the reading. The others followed as he slowed to a stop and crouched, moving sand off a small mound. "It's a cannon!" He realized as he revealed the black and gold device. As he continued to brush sand off it roughly, he revealed a small golden plaque.

"The Black Scabbard?!" Mack's excitement returned. "I was right! This is a pirate ship! I read about this in Brownbeard the Pirate's High Sea Adventures!" He smiled to the others.

"I know a lot about Brownbeard too, but I read it in a history book." Rose argued, and Will rolled his eyes. "Like most pirates, he was an outlaw, spent his life steal and looting. He's nothing but a crook."

"Know Rose." Avril said. "There's fact, and there's fiction." She sighed. "Myself and, Madison were accidently sent back in the time of the pirates. Some were really evil, and some were really good."

"How'd you get back home?" Ronny asked.

"The others had to come to save us cause our magic wouldn't work." Avril answered. "It was before our time."

"Well ... yeah." Mack turned back to Rose. "But Brownbeard was a jolly crook! See, his ultimate goal was to find the legendary Eye of the Sea jewel, but, he died before he could find it." Rose just sighed, while the others smiled. "Some say that his ghost searches for it, till this very day." Mack's voice grew low as he told the spooky tale. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ghose pirates." Dax breathed. "Now that would make a great movie!" He grinned.

"Well if Brownbeard wanted that jewel so much, it's gotta have a lot of power." Ronny replied. "Who wants to bet that the Eye of the Sea is the first jewel of the Corona!" She suggested, and all but Rose voiced their agreement. And before Rose could argue and see logic, they ran off. With a scowl, she followed them.

XxXxXxXx

Now away from the beach, and into the forest, the Rangers came across a long rope bridge that led across a wide gorge.

Avril let out a whistle as she leaned forward to look down, as Will came up to stand next to her, leaning for as well.

"Looks like we have to cross the gorge." He looked uneasily.

"If it's the only way." Mack walked over to the bridge, Rose behind him, then Dax, then Tea, followed by Ronny, Will, and lastly Avril. The bridge swayed as they slowly made their way across the bridge.

"Don't look down, Tea!" Avril called to her cousin.

"Don't worry!" Tea called back, her hands fisted in the back of Dax's shirt uniform, her eyes were closed.

Suddenly the rope from the side that they started from, snapped. The Rangers cried out as they fell, barely managing to grab onto the bridge.

"Everyone hold on!" Mack yelled down.

"Do we have a choice?!" Ronny yelled back up.

Mack managed to pull himself up, he reached down to Rose, whom was behind him before the rope snapped.

"Rose, take my hand!" He called. Rose reached out, stretching and catching Mack's arm. "Everybody else, grab the man above you!" the red Ranger shouted. Carefully, the others did as instructed. Mack activated his powers, before pulling them all up. Screaming, the team all flew through the air, and landed in a heap together behind Mack. "I love these genetically enhanced powers!" Mack cheered as he walked over to help his team up.

"Your future son will be ecstatic." Avril grunted as she, and Will help Tea stand.

"That bridge was secure when we started over it!" Dax insisted as he got to his feet, breathing heavily. "Somebody, or something must have cut that rope!" He looked to the others.

"Stop with the haunted island stuff Dax." Rose told him, finally having enough.

"This island is haunted." Mack's voice was quiet.

"Not its not!" Rose shook her head. "Ghosts aren't real!"

"That's what you said about magic." Tea reminded with a grin. "Avril is proof!"

Rolling her eyes, Rose growled before turning and storming off.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After managing to catch up with Rose, the Rangers continued to follow the map, until the trees finally gave way to more of the beach. The map led them to a small cliff face, with an eerie cave facing the sea.

"Who wants to be the first one in the creepy cave?" Ronny asked nervously. Nobody spoke. "Hands?" She looked around.

"Oh fine!" Avril pulled out wand. She cast a spell and her wand lit up. She walked walked toward the entrance. The others quickly followed.

"This place is really creepy!" Rose said, looking around.

Suddenly something brushed up against Dax's foot, he cried as he jumped and landed in Will's arms, Scooby Doo style.

"You fraidy cat." Ronny laughed, watching as Will set Dax down. "I bet it was just the wind." She offered.

Dax gulped. "R, r, right."

Suddenly a shadow passed in front of the team, and everyone screamed. Rose jumping into Mack's arms, Ronny jumping into Will's arms, Dax falling backwards and quickly crawling to hide behind Will as Tea hid behind Avril.

"What, what was that?" Will asked uneasily, and as if to answer, a loud laugh echoed through the cave.

"They say that Brownbeard haunts this island ... trying to scare away anyone else looking for the eye." Mack gulped as he still held Rose in his arms, bridal style.

"Remind me to take away your library card." Rose told Mack, who gently set her back down. "I told you, there's no such thing as ghosts!" She yelled as Mack looked down at his map.

"You do realize you sound like Velma, from Scooby Doo. Right?" Avril asked, finally gaining confidence as Will set down Ronny. "The only thing that's missing is Velma's catchphrase."

"Ahoy!"

Everyone jump, crying out with fright, Dax quickly dropping to his knees and hiding behind Will.

"Ye be lookin at the most fearsome ghost of them all!" The bearded man declared as he approached them. "Tis I! Brownbread the Pirate!" He announced proudly.

Avril just stared, unable to believe it.

"I can't believe it!" Mack laughed. "I have read every story ever written about you! You're a legend!" He told the Pirate. Brownbeard laughed loudly.

"You make an old seadog blush." He laughed, before bowing. "It is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, if you'd be so kind." He straightened up, more serious now. "Get off me island." He told them.

"What?! We just got here!" Dax laughed. "We need to find the Eye of the Sea!" He told the Pirate, before Ronny slammed her elbow into his gut, and Will smacking him upside the head.

"Aha! So ya are looking for the Eye!" He confirmed, walking closer. "Well, ye'll never get it. It's going to be mine, you hear? All mine!" He roared as he got in Dax's face.

"Hey! Back off!" Avril pulled Dax away, and got into Brownbeard's face. "Nobody threatens my friends."

"Listen, we need that jewel for something very important. So just stay out of our way." Rose told the Pirate. Brownbeard was silent, before looking to Rose and back to Dax, then to Avril.

"And who is this, saucy, young beauty?" He asked in a low voice.

"The name's Rose." The genius rolled her eyes. "And you're not fooling me with your phony pirate charm." She said coldly. He blinked at her several times in surprise. "I know you're nothing but a common theif."

"A rose by any other name." Brownbeard smiled as he took her wrist. "Would smell as sweet." He qouted, and attempted to kiss her hand. Rose yanked her hand back, looking disgusted.

"See what I mean?" She turned to her friends. "He even steals from Shakespeare." She accused.

"Better stop this Mack." Avril put her arm on his shoulder, using it as an armrest. "That Pirate is making moves on _your_ girl." She added as Brownbeard straightened up, looking insulted.

"Well I'll tell ye one thing girly!" He turned and walked away. "You will never find the Eye of the Sea!" He told them confidently.

"Oh yes we will!" Dax laughed. "We've got a map!" He pointed the papr in Mack's hand, and Will smacked the blue Ranger upside the head, while Ronny's elbow found his gut.

"Ave, can you seal his mouth shut?" Tea asked, turning to look at Avril.

"Highly considering it." Avril growled, as Mack quickly hid the map behind his back.

"So you do." Brownbeard smiled again, his attitude suddenly changing. "What say we look for the Eye ... together?" He suggested. "I bet me lucky pearl we can find it!" He told them.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." Will suggested. "He does know the island." He reminded.

"Yeah ... he knows the enough to cut those ropes on the footbridge, I bet." Rose accused, looking confident as she watched Brownbeard. The Pirate gave a nervous laugh.

"What can I say? I'm a scoundrel." He admitted, trying to look innocent, to win them over.

"Pirates don't act innocent after admitting to us you tried to kill us." Avril folded her arms.

"Look, I don't want to keep the jewel, I just want to hold it. In my hand, once. So that my old spirit." Brownbeard coughed loudly. "Finally rests." He tried hard to tug on their heartstrings. Rose just rolled her eyes, and looked to her friends. And was horrified to see all of them won over.

"You guys can do what you want! But count me out!" Rose stormed off angrily, before they could stop her.

Mack took a few steps to quickly follow her. "Rose!" He trailed off when Avril put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her cool off first." She said. "After awhile we can go find her."

Mack looked at his cousin with worry, then turned to look where Rose had stormed off too. He sighed. "Ok."

XxXxXxXxX

"Rose was really mad, huh?" Dax sighed as the remaining Rangers walked through the forest. Brownbeard had disappeared shortly after the Pink Ranger, leaving the remaining to continue the search for the jewel.

"She'll cool down eventually." Avril said as they walked. "Right now we need to keep following the map."

"Follow this Rangers!" Miratrix appeared, with a monster by her side. The monster blasted them. Avril quickly waved her arm, and the blast hit a few trees instead of them. "Give me the map!" Miratrix ordered as she walked towards them.

"So your Mira." Avril stepped forward, stepping in front of the Rangers. "Pretending to be an innocent?" She mocked, placing her left han on her hip. "That's been done before." She rolled her eyes board. "Ninja Storm, the Bradley brothers tricking Tori when all they wanted was the Rangers' Sensei."

"The names Miratrix!" Miratrix was growing impatient.

"I read all about you from Master Mao." Avril continued. "You're an exile Ninja from Blue Bay Harbor, you even stole that relic that you have around your neck." She held up her right hand. "Advice for the future, keep using handmade down ideas, and your going to get burned."

"Give me the map!" Miratrix ordered again.

"You're just rolling with all this evil stuff, aren't you?" Avril mocked.

"Now!" This time, Miratrix's monster blasted them, and this time before Avril could react, the Rangers were thrown off their feet.

Mack quickly folded the map and shoved it into his pocket, before falling into a fighting stance. The others quickly followed as Miratrix drew a long knife, and the two sides fought. While Ronny, Tea, Will, and Dax fought the monster, Miratrix went after Mack.

"Give me that map! Give it!" Miratrix reached for the map, but Mack grabbed her wrist. Avril quickly jumped in, slamming her left arm into Miratrix's chest, and as Mack let her go she fell backwards.

"I ran easily turn you into a turnip, sense Nick wouldn't let me do it to someone else last year." Avril said simply as Miratrix growled. Getting to her feet, Miratrix swung her blade wildly at the two. They both jumped back to avoid her, and Miratrix lung past Mack, grabbing the map. With a growl, Mack rushed at her, grabbing her wrists. the struggled for a minute, before she tossed him into a tree.

But before Miratrix could even take a glance at the map, another figure swung through the air, kicking her and knocking her to the ground.

"Ahoy mateys!" They all looked up in alarm to see Rose, dressed completely like a Pirate.

"Rose?" Mack couldn't help but stare at her.

"Rosie the Bold, at your service!" She declared proudly.

"What happened to her?" Dax laughed as they all got back to their feet.

"At least we don't have to worry about trying to find her." Tea grinned.

"You'll not be taking this map, you wicked wench!" Rosie declared as she turned to Miratrix.

"Think again, matey." Miratrix snarled. "Get her!" She ordered the monster at her side. And with a fierce yell, Rosie leapt at the monster, and fought him off. When he stumbled back, she tucked the map safely in her pink waistcoat, and held out a hand. She summoned a cutlass, and continued to fight off the monster with ease.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Ronny asked, turning to look at Mack.

"I don't think she needs it!" Mack shook his head, laughing. "It looks like she's enjoying herself." He was unable to take his eyes off her. Finally Miratrix joined in the fight, but Rosie easily fought them both off and knocked them to the ground, before landing by the Rangers.

"This isn't over yet." Miratrix promised as she got to her feet.

"That's it, run! Before I keelhaul ya!" Rosie warned, and the two disappeared.

"That was awesome!" Mack laughed as the Rangers congratulated Rosie on her victory.

"What happened to you?" Tea asked. None of them could stop laughing as Rosie didn't stop smiling.

"I don't know, but I feel as jolly as a jaybird!" She told them. "Now let's go find us the Eye of the Sea!" She cheered, bouncing off as the others stared after her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rosie contined to bounce ahead of the other Rangers, looking around with excitement. Suddenly she came to a stop, and her smile widened.

"I'll be my lucky Pearl that it's here! I can feel it!" She declared.

"Lucky Pearl, huh?" Mack raised an eyebrow, before glancing down at the map. "X marks the spot."

"Then let's start digging!" Ronny exclaimed. They quickly pulled out shovels from their bags, and began to dig as Rosie continued to bounce around them, watching impatiently. After what seemed like forever, they finally hit something, and brushed aside the dirt to reveal a chest.

"A chest?" Avril asked, confused. "This is how us Mystics found FireHeart."

"Aye, we found it!" Rosie cheered loudly, as Will and Mack yanked the chest from the ground, and opened it to reveal gold treasure.

"I don't see it." Ronny frowned as they rattled through the full chest.

"There's more here then meets the eye." Rosie told them, smiling as she pulled out a small box that had been hidden near the bottom. She opened it to reveal a clear crystal with a gold center. "Thar she be!" Rosie lifted it from the box and straightened up. "The Eye of the Sea! It's more beautiful then I ever imagined!" She stepped away to admire it in the sunlight.

"Ok Brownbeard." Mack folded his arms, watching her. "You said you just wante to hold it once."

"Yeah. Now you've done it. And we want our Rose back." Avril added, and the others nodded as Rosie turned to them.

"Fair enough." She nodded, before jerking. Brownbeard shot from her, and appeared beside her with a proud smile. Rose blinked several times, looking confused. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked as she saw her friends. "I feels so." She trailed off as she turned to look at Brownbeard. " _Dirty_!"

"I can help with that." Avril walked up to Rose, casting a spell. A soft golden light engulfted Rose, and after a minute the light disappeared and Rose was back in her overdrive uniform.

"A simple shower spell." Avril smiled, as the proud smile dropped from Brownbeard's face. "Very handy when we can't reach a bathroom with proper soap and shampoo."

"Dir." Brownbeard stopped and sniffed. "Sorry." He laughed weakly. "But I haven't bathed for a few hundred years." He admitted. "Well, I'm off. And I'll be keeping the Eye for meself." He told them, holding in the air. Rose leapt for it, but he held it out of her reach.

"Whoa, what happened to holding it then letting your soul rest?" Ronny demanded.

"Oh ... that was a little ... lie!" He laughed. Rose stopped trying to reach for it, her eyes wide as she looked hurt. "I always meant to steal it from ya." He confessed. "Now, I must be shoving off!" He decided, turning to disappear.

Avril quickly raised her hands, casting a spell, only for a shot to blast them all off their feet. The Eye of the Sea flew from Brownbeard's grasp, and landed at Miratrix's feet.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me, darlings." She smirked as the Rangers groaned, trying to push themselves back to their feet. She lifted the jewel from the ground, and laughed. "It's all mine baby!" Miratrix turned and walked back to her monster, and the two disappeared as the Rangers tried to stop them.

"I hope you're happy!" Rose snapped at Brownbeard as the ghost brushed himself off. "Your greed has put the whole world in danger!" She yelled angrily. The Priate stared at her, not speaking, and the Rangers walked off, leaving him alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I had it right in my hands!" Rose cried for the fifth time as they returned to base. While Dax, Ronny, Will, and Tea decided it best to leave Rose alone for awhile, Mack and Avril followed Rose into the base. "That thieving ... good for nothing ... deceptive ... smelly." She shuddered as she recalled the smell.

"I don't think Brownbeard meant for Miratrix get the jewel." Mack commented, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe not ... but it's becasue of him that she has it." Rose pointed out, shaking her head.

"Yeah, he only meant to steal it for himself." Avril added gently.

"His spirit taking me over and turning me into a Pirate?!" Rose cried. "How humiliating."

"Are you kiding?!" Mack laughed. "You were an awesome Pirate! 'Yarr! I'm Rosie the Bold! Yarr'!" He raised his arm and shook his fist, pretending it was a pirate hook. His smile faded as Rose's dark eyes glittered with tears.

"Can we keep trying to track down Miratrix?" She asked, hurt. Suddenly the computer beeped loudly.

"Whoa! Our search is over!" Avril pointed to the screen. And the three watched as Miratrix held out the jewel for the monster to take, telling him to destroy the city. But they were interrupted by Brownbeard, who demanded for them to give it back.

"Mack." Rose turned to him. "Let me handle this one. I have a score to settle with him." She pleaded. Mack glanced to his cousin, who nodded. The red Ranger sighed.

"Ok, but we're stepping in if you need backup." He told her.

Rose smiled, reaching up to hug him.

"Preparing the new Shuttle Driver now." Avril turned back to the computer.

"Thanks Mack!" Rose beamed, turning and rushing off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The tenstion in the Command Center was so tense, Avril kept leaning on one foot then the other, Mack just stood next to her with worry.

"Come on Rose." Avril breathed as the two watched the fight from the computer. "Oh I can't look!" She covered her face with her hands, then stomped her foot. "I have too!" She decided as she quickly moved her hands away.

" _About that new Zord_?" Rose contacted them, and Mack hurried over to activate the Zord, after the monster grew more dangerous.

"Already on the way!" He told her as he took control the Zord and directed it towards Rose and the monster.

Avril snatched the control from Mack. "She's gonna need help!" She instructed. "Go! Get the others!" She ordered.

XxXxXxXxXx

Reaching the fight in their Driver Zords just in time to see the monster cut through a pillar and caused it topple over, falling straight towards Brownbeard.

"Brownbeard!" Rose cried, before Mack's Driver reached out and caught it. "Mack?" She looked to him in surprise.

"I got it!" Mack nodded. Rose pulled herself back up, and grabbed the monster. She then tossed it aside, and the monster exploded, returning to normal and dropping the jewel. Below, Brownbeard lifted the jewel, and the monster regrew, taking Rose by surprise and blasted her.

"Ok Rangers!" Mack yelled as the others blasted the monsters bacwards.

"DRIVEMAX MEGAZORD, ACTIVATE!" The Rangers combinded their Zords. "DRIVEMAX MEGAZORD, ASSEMBLY COMPLETE!" The Megazord easily blocked the monster's attacks, and they grabbed him, hauling him into the air. He let out a roar as he was tossed through the air and crashed down. Within mintes, the Megazord struck him and he was destroyed.

Leaping down from the Megazord, the Rangers ran towards where Brownbeard and Miratrix were. They reached the area just in time to see Miratrix disappear.

"Brownbeard!" Tea yelled, looking at the empty alleyway.

"He's gone!" Mack cried in horror.

"Along with the jewel." Rose groaned.

XxXxXxXxXx

"He fooled me again!" Rose complained as the Rangers returned to the mansion. "And I was just starting to trust him!" She set down by the sword heavily.

"We all through we could trust Brownbeard." Mack soothed her, sitting down next to her. "Don't blame yourself." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault Rose." Tea told her friend. "Besides, we found that jewel once, we can find it again." She added confidently.

But Rose didn't look convinced. "Yeah." She sighed. "Sure." She lowered her head on Mack's arm.

"Ahoy mateys!" The Rangers jumped and looked around as Brownbeard suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with a wide grin.

"What are you doing here?" Tea demanded. "Unles you give up the jewel, we're going to have to ask you to leave!" She folded her arms as she glared at the Pirate.

"As a matter of fact." Brownbeard stepped forwards. "I may be a scoundrel, but I'm not a rat. And I believe this." He pulled the jewel from his pocket. "Is what you're looking for." The Rangers' eyes widened as he held out the jewel. "I never meant to cause harm." Brownbeard insisted, passing the jewel to Tea, who was closer.

"I believe that." Rose smiled at Brownbeard. "Thank you."

"That's gotta be it!" Will grabbed it from her and tried to put it in the sword.

"It doesn't fit?" Dax asked in confusion as the jewel fell onto the table.

"It's not the jewel. After all that work." Avril shook her head.

"Well eh, if it that's not the jewel you're looking for." Brownbeard laughed lightly, unable to take his eyes off it. Rose sighed, she held it back out to him.

"Keep it ... from one pirate to another."

Brownbeard smiled widely and took it from her.

"Thank you missy, but I'll not be taking things unduly any more." He rooted around in his pouch with a small laugh. "I'll give ye something in exchange." They all watched silently as he finally produced a pearl from under his beard. "Ah! Me lucky pearl! May it bring ye good fortune on your journeys." Rose smiled as he placed it in her hand. And suddenly her Tracker went off, her eyes widened. They all grabbed their Trackers, and flipped them open to reveal the scan showing a reading of 100. Unable to breathe, they placed the pearl in the sword, and in a flash of light, it transformed into a beautiful Jewel.

"That's it!" Dax bounced as Will lifted the sord. "The pearl is the first Jewel Of Corona!"

The Rangers laughed. And even though Avril didn't find any traces of Chip, she knew he was still out there, and she was going to find him one way or another.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Please update! Please review, before I feel like I'm waisting time and decide to take the story down.**


	7. At All Cost

**Ok. I worked most of the day on this, missing dinner inculded. Hope you like.**

XxXxXxXx

"Keep up the pace! Only another mile to go!" Spencer's encouragement was not working with the Rangers, as they jogged alongside the golf cart as the butler drove it.

"Wanna ... get out of the cart and job alongside us?" Will panted as sweat poured off him.

"I do many things around the Hartford Estate." Spencer answered lightly. "Jogging is not one of them."

"I'm gonna pick it up coming in." Mack turned to them, jogging backwards as he grinned. "Anyone care to join me?" He taunted. Dax tried to attempt to say anything, but only managed to refuse the offer.

"Do I look like I even enjoy going at this speed?" Rose demanded.

"Got it." Mack laughed, turning and speeding away.

"Later guys!" Tea called, speeding up and raced along side Mack. "Wanna bet this Pai Zhug student to make it?" She taunted with a grin.

"I learned my lesson last time." Mack laughed with a shake of his head. "No thanks!"

"Oh come on!" Tea said. "Theo's nowhere around!" She laughed. "I checked this morning, he's still in Ocean Bluff." She smiled. "Get ready to be left in the dust, big brother!"

"And I'm going to leave you both in my dust!" Ronny laughed as she sprinted past them. Mack, and Tea exchanged looks, before racing up.

"You better not be cheating, using your super speed." Tea huffed.

"I don't need super speed to beat the both of ya!" Ronny told them easily, before speeding off. Mack tripped and fell to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mack, Rose, Tea, Will, and Dax staggered into the game room. All five of them exhausted and soaked in sweat.

"Hey, what took you guys? I'm on my second game already?" Ronny taunted, glancing over her shoulder, then went back to her game, before Will tossed his sweaty towel at her, catching her around the neck. "Ew, you're all sweaty." She tossed it to the ground.

Mack collapsed on the sofa, his entire body aching, Rose fell next to him as Will sat on the armrest of the sofa, and Dax collapsed to the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they've all had showers, all but Mack were seating around a large board game. Resting and taking it easy.

"Five!" Dax cheered loudly as he tossed the dice, leaping to his feet. "One, two, three, four, five!" He yelled as he landed on a space across the board from him. "A car! Yes, yes, yes! I win a convertible Armona." His excitement died down as he struggled to name the car.

"Ameranarmageny." Rose corrected. "If you can't pronounce it, how do you expect to drive it?"

"He can't drive it." Will rolled his eyes. "It's plastic, and an inch long."

"I don't care, it's all mine!" Dax sang happily.

"Arielle's lucky to have you Dax." Tea teased.

Dax looked dreamly at the mention of the name. "Yeah."

"Last night was there third date." Will said with a smirk, nudging Rose. "It's offical, they're an item!"

"Quit the yakking!" Ronny grabbed the dice impatiently as Dax danced with a dreamy look plastered on his face. "Come on, let's roll the dice! Its my turn!" Rolling the dice quickly. "Seven!" She moved her counter down the board. "Destiny card." She reached out and grabbed a card.

"It's a _game_ , Ronny." Tea huffed, folding her arms. "Not a race!" She complained.

Ronny ignored her as she started to read from the card. "Take one possession from any player." She read out loud. Dax, who was now mimicking driving the plastic car, froze instantly as Ronny's gaze moved to him. Will, and Rose smirked while Tea started laughing as the blue Ranger reached out and snatched his car from the board.

"No!" He cried, jumping up and running out of the room.

"Good, the game's over." Will sighed happily as he placed his cards on the game board. Ronny began to count her money with a bright smile as the others didn't bother.

"Is winning that important to you?" Rose asked.

"Uh yeah." Ronny told her like it was obvious. "Winning is what winners do. Where's your competitive spirit?" She asked.

"I usually check it at the door when I'm with my friends." Rose answered.

"Tea?" Ronny turned to her.

" _Only_ during cheerleading compitions." Tea answered simply. "Other times it stays by the door."

"Game time's over!" Zoey called as she walked in, followed by Mack as he pushed a trolley with a case on it. "Anyone else interested in trying out the new Blaster? Besides Mack?" They all gathered around. Mack opened the case to reveal a large blaster, and they all breathed out in awe.

"Count me out." Rose shrugged. "I've got a play-date with Spencer testing Zord mother-boards." She bounced off looking excited.

"Nap time. I need my beauty rest." Will decided.

"Tea?" Zoey asked, turning to her.

"Sorry. I'm suppose to meet Mrs. Collins at the office." Tea turned. "Bye!" She called, quickly leaving.

XxXxXxXxXx

After sometime, the team had to abandon their individual tasks when the satellites picked up a large reading of Lava Lizards.

Now morphed and reaching the scene, the Rangers hid behind dirt mound and watched as the Lava Lizards looked to be fighting each other.

"This is new." Tea stated, and Dax nodded in agreement.

"Wanna bet on which one is going to win? I'll take the ugly one." Ronny grinned with excitement.

"Which one's the ugly one?" Tea asked. Before there could be an answer, they heard a growl and looked around quickly to see Moltor staring at them.

"Meddling Rangers!" He blasted them away from the mound and through the air. "Come on!" He roared, turning back to his Lava Lizards. There was a flash of light as a burst of engery exploded from the crowd, leaving just one Lava Lizard. "Excellent, my champion! Now, your reward." Moltor blasted the remaining monster with energy from his sword.

"What's fire breath up to?" Tea demanded as they watched the scene.

"It's just an experiment. You may not make it, but if you do, you will be the most powerful of them all!" Moltor declared as the Lava Lizard roared loudly. He shattered, then revealed a new form beneath his armour. "It worked!" Moltor gasped. "I shall call you ... Volkon!"

"This is trouble!" Mack decided. "Come on!" They ran to fight, before Moltor blasted them off their feet. He then leapt over to his creation, ignoring the Rangers. "Come Volkon." He turned and walked away.

"What was that thing?" Dax asked as they finally got back to their feet.

"Maybe our end." Mack breathed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Returning to the manor, the Rangers went straight for the Command Center.

"It was the weirdest thing." Mack explained, shaking his head. "When we arrived, the Lava Lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left."

"Sounds similar to some early tribal customs, where warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches or power." Mr Hartford told them.

"Thank goodness we've evolved from there." Ronny grinned as she paced.

"In any event, I think we've solved the Drill Blaster energy problem." Zoey spoke up with a smile. "First, I needed to find a Dragon scale." She told them as they gathered around.

"There is no way Daggeron is going to give us a dragon scale." Tea stated, folding her arms. "After what went down between him, and dad."

"That was not my fault!" Hartford huffed, looking annoyed.

"Was too." Zoey argued. "Daggeron was not happy when he left."

"Then we'll ask Nick for one." Mack decided, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone, and started to text. "Fireheart belong's to him."

"Hold on Mack." Hartford stopped him from sending the message. "I recently purchased a dragon scale from Toby."

"I hope Nick knows about that." Tea stated, folding her arms.

Hartford ignored the remark. "Once we retrieve the scale, I'd like Mack to be the first to try the Drill Blaster." He told them, and Ronny's jaw dropped.

"Mack?" She whined. "Look, I can do anything he can do, and chances are I can do it better! I've proved myself over and over again, on the range, I have the highest scores!" She insisted.

"You are _not_ the red Ranger!" An angry voice yelled, and they all turned around to see Rita, and Reina walking in. "There has never been a female Red Ranger before."

Reina nodded. "Jason Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins, Cole Evens, Shane Clarke, Conner McKnight, and Nick Russell." She counted them on her fingers. "All of them have one thing in common."

"Being a Red Ranger." Rita said. "And the Red Ranger is the best of the best! They get the most toys, and the more dangerous ones too."

"I." Ronny began.

" _One_ , just _one_ more word and we'll turn you into a toad." Reina threatened, cutting off the yellow Ranger.

"Dad, can I go pick up the scale?" Tea asked. "It's going to be safer that way." She then added. "And faster!"

"Good idea." Hartford nodded. "Mack and Will, go with her."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Tea! You up for a game of fooseball before you leave?" Ronny asked, spotting the green Ranger who was relaxed on the sofa, reading some stapled papers in her hands.

"Nope." Tea answered shortly, never looking up from her papers. Ronny knelt down with a smile.

"You sure that it's not that you're ... afraid?" She challenged with a smirk, and Tea laughed.

"Not afraid." She said with shortness in her tone.

"Then play with me!" Ronny whined. "Come on, just one game before you go. It'll be fun." She pleaded, and Tea sighed as she folded her papers.

"Band-aids hurt." Tea sat up on the sofa, and turned to her. "So I'm ripping it off: You are _not_ fun to play with because your thirst for winning is a rain out." She jumped off the sofa and stalked off.

Leaving Ronny alone in the room, feeling hurt.

XxXxXxXx

Avril appeared outside as Tea, Mack, and Will walked over to her.

"Alright guys." The older girl grinned. "We're traveling by magic. So I need for you three to hold hands."

"Why?" Will asked with a frown.

"Because Mr. Smooth, cool and confident." Avril pointed at him as she placed her other hand on her hip. "Non Magical beings can walk through trees." She turned and gestured to all the trees that set behind the Hartford mansion.

Tea giggled as she grabbed Will's hand. "Come on Will!" She encouraged. "We'll be in Briarwood in a blink of an eye."

"Literly." Mack laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Stepping out of a tree, Avril smiled as she was greeted by the sight of Rock Porium, and Nick's motorcycle that was parked next to the tree. She pulled Mack, and the other two through the tree.

"Whoa!" Will breathed. "What a way to travel!"

"Let's go." Avril let go of Mack's hand before she made her way towards Rock Porium. The four crossed the road towards the record store, and Will looked up at the sign.

"Was that sign always like that?" He asked, seeing all the random paint, making Avril pause and look up.

"Paint fight." She answered. "Come on guys." She quickly headed into the store, leaving the three Overdrive Rangers laughing as they followed her in.

Not much was happening in the store, and there was Xander thumbing through a skate board magazine as he was sitting in his chair. Avril walked over to him, and yanked out the pillow from behind his head, before hitting him in the face with it.

"Hey!" Xander cried. "I was only joking on the number of records Nick!" He blinked, realizing who was standing in front of him. "Ave!" He jumped up and pulled her into a hug. "Daggeron said you'd be gone for the year."

"Only back for a short visit." She answered with a laugh. "So talk to me, Earth boy." She poked his chest. "What did Nick say about that ring that's in your pocket? Or did you give it to Clare, and you're just waiting for the beat down from Nick?"

Xander's eyes widened and he quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhhhh!" He pointed to the office door. "Not so loud! Nick's gonna hear you."

"Um, excuse me?" Will took a step forward. "I thought we met all of the Mystic Force. Who's Clare?"

"Gatekeeper, Sorceress, and Nick's cousin." Avril answered with a smile, it faded as she turned to look back at Xander. "You already gave her the ring, didn't you?" She accused.

Xander looked guilty. "I did. Nick was ready to beat me, but Maddie stopped him." He looked over his shoulder with worry, then turned back to Avril. "He still promised to beat me."

"Clare is his only cousin." Avril laughed. "Biology I mean."

Nick walked out of the office. "I heard everything." He folded his arms as he walked over to them. "Why are you hear Ave?" He asked.

"Because Toby's selling Fireheart's scales." Tea answered for her cousin.

"Fireheart's scales are pretty powerful." Nick nodded. "You guys need one?"

Mack nodded. "Yeah, that's why we're here." He explained. "Dad bought one of Fireheart's scales, we really need it."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Nick agreed.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside, and they all turned around quickly.

"What the hell?" Nick asked.

"It has to be Moltor." Will said with a growl. "He's after the scale." They ran outside to find Moltor with Volkon.

"I see I'm not the only one here for the scale." Moltor laughter. "But I will be the one leaving with it!"

Avril took a few steps forward. "I don't think so lava brain! You're in _my_ city and turf!"

"That's suppose to scare me?" Moltor demanded.

"The second you put your big fat paws into Briarwood, you should have _known_ this is a city full of magic." Avril stated, and right on cue Moltor was slammed by a more forceful of fire.

"So get out of the Mystic Force's city." Nick added.

"Nick, ready to fight along side each other again?" Avril asked, turning to him, and realized he was now holding his morpher in his hand.

"Let's do it."

Mack turned to look at Nick. "This is your city. You call."

Nick nodded, he stepped forward as he raised his morpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Avril, and Xander called.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Nick, Avril, and Xander morphed.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" Mack, Tea, and Will morphed.

Moltor let out a cry of shock when all six morphed and launched at him and Volkon.

"Lava Lizards!" Moltor called for his footsoldiers as he took on both Red Rangers. The group was surrounded by the monsters, and they called on their weapons.

"Could really use the others right about now." Avril grunted after she hit the hard ground and rolled.

"Magi Staff, Vine Power!" Xander called, and vines wrapped around Volkon. The monster roared and struggled, before roaring again and ripping through the vines. "Uh oh!" Xander gulped as Volkon turned and ran at him. A jet of water, mixed with a gust of wind slammed into the monster, throwing him backwards into Moltor.

The three Mystics, and three Overdrive turned to see the Solaris Knight, Blue Mystic, and Pink Mystic.

"Dad! Maddie! Vida!" Avril cheered.

"Hey guys!" Vida said. "Don't you know it's rude to start any kind of party without the DJ?" She folded her arms. "I'm insulted."

The three Mystic Rangers, who'd just appeared ran up to them.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be at the Tribunal Of Magic." Daggeron scalded.

Before Avril could answer Volkon got back to his feet, dripping wet, and roared loudly. He ran, cutting across all of them and knocking them back to the ground.

"Moltor! Where's that freak?" Mack yelled as he got back to his feet, finding that the enemy had disappeared. Suddenly there was a crash from inside, followed by a scream.

"No! Your mother." Daggeron back to his feet before racing to the store.

"Why the hell did you bring her?!" Avril demanded, turning on her father as both Red Rangers faced Volkon again as the others followed Daggeron, and before long Moltor raced back out, carrying a small box.

"The scale!" Tea cried, grabbing Will's arm and shaking him. "He has the scale!"

"Girl, I can see that." Will told her.

"That's not yours Moltor!" Avril summoned a large energy ball and hurled it at Moltor, before Volkon knocked her down.

"I came what I was after!" Moltor laughed. "Come Volkon, let us prepare the scale!" He declared as Volkon walked over to his master, and the two disappeared.

"We need to get that scale back!" Mack exclaimed.

"Scale?" Maddie asked.

"Fireheart's scale?" Daggeron demanded as he returned with Kaylynn. "Hotaru, what have you done?"

"The scale can light the entire world. Oh yes, I'm very aware of what the scales can do." Avril scowled, folding her arms. "The Rangers will get it back."

"That's right!" Tea said proudly. "We will!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Mack, Tea, and Will met up with the others as they located Moltor.

"There's no sign of him!" Will frowned as he looked around, Hearing a loud roar, they looked around to see Moltor leap through the air.

"Look harder Rangers!" He growled, and blasted them off their feet. They quickly pushed themselves back up and Mack grabbed his morpher.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" Once morphed, they ran at Moltor as he drew his sword. The Rangers were thrown back, before Mack caught the monster's arm.

"He's mine! Fine the scale!" He yelled to his team.

"Mack, be careful!" Rose called before she, and the others ran off to find the scale and stopping Volkon.

"In here!" Tea yelled, but as the five ran to the building that had smoke coming from inside, they were hit by the heat of it and fell back.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ronny asked. "Our suits won't protect us from all that heat!"

Tea pulled out her cell and sent a quick text. "Got it covered." She smiled under her helmet.

Within minutes, Udonna appeared. "Hotaru told me you need my snow power?" She asked.

Dax pointed to the building. "It's way to hot in there for our suits! We'll get melted before we even find the scale!" He gulped.

Udonna nodded. "I see." She walked carefully to the building, pulled out her wand and cast a spell. Within minutes the building was covered in snow.

"Alright!" Ronny cheered, before she used her super speed to run inside.

"I don't like your girlfriend, Will." Tea growled. "She's pissing me off!"

Hearing the Zords approach, they looked around to see Mack had summoned the Megazord.

"Come on guys!" Mack called to them.

"Go Rangers." Udonna told them.

"Right." Will nodded, before he and the others leapt into the Megazord. Udonna watched as Mack summoned a new Zord.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's happening!?" Moltor yelled as he ran towards the building, only for it to explode and throw him back. "No! Volkon is the same." He realized as he saw his monster stagger out from the building. "Where's my super lizard!" He demanded.

"He is no more." Udonna answered simply, and Moltor spun around to find her standing calmly, holding the scale in her hand close to her chest.

"Give me that!" Moltor roared furiously, stalking towards her, but he was blasted and thrown to the ground as the Rangers landed in front of the Mystic Force mentor.

"Sorry, but it was ours anyway!" Rose exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" Moltor demanded.

"Hah! Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Black Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Blue Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Green Ranger!"

Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Pink Ranger!"

"Call to adventure! Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!"

"Are you through?" Moltor growled, tired of the Rangers.

"We're just getting started!" Mack rushed at Volkon, kicking him backwards. He fought off the monster, and kicked him to the ground.

Rose pulled out her morpher and flipped it open. "We got the scale Mr. Hartford, send the shield."

" _It's on its way_!" He told her as the shield appeared in her hands.

"Mack!" Rose ran to him. "Here's the shield!"

"Thanks." He nodded, before to Ronny. "Here, you take it." He offered.

"What?!" Tea cried. "Mack!"

"No." Ronny shook her head. "I don't deserve it. I've been a bonehead lately."

"That doesn't cover anything!" Tea scowled with anger, stomping her foot.

"I love all this nice stuff." Will stated. "But will someone please blast that thing?!" He demanded.

"Ok ... here goes." Mack took the shield and inserted the scale, before placing it on his chest. Armour appeared around it, holding it into place. "Defender vest, ready!" He held up his hand, and caught the blaster that appeared above him. "Can't stand the heat? Stay outta the furnace!" He blasted Volkon, who turned to stone. "Drill mode, drill blaster! Ready, fire!" He blasted the stone monster, destroying him.

"It's only the beginning Rangers!" Moltor roared, disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tea was sitting on her bed Indian style. Zoey poked her head into the bedroom.

"Still angry at Ronny, huh?" She asked the obvious question.

"Yep." Tea nodded. "Mack may have forgiven her, but not me."

"You'll have to one of these days." Her mother told her.

"In the future." Tea said shortly.

"NO!"

Everyone yelled from somewhere downstairs.


	8. Follow The Ranger

Avril, who is wearing a yellow tank top under a black flannel shirt, blue jean shorts, hiking books, white socks, her hair is pulled back into a braid and around her neck is a yellow Garuda pendant.

She stood on top of a large bolder that shows her a beautiful view of an ocean. "CHARLIE THRONE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed, her hands cupped to her mouth.

All she got was slience and a beautiful view.

Growling she jumped down from the bolder, she started to move, but something caught her eye. "Who's there?" She demanded.

And as if on cue, Chillers quickly ran out into the open, and Avril quickly dropped into a fighting stance as Flurious laughed, walking into the open.

"The cousin of the Red Ranger." He laughed.

"What do you want, freezer breath?" Avril demanded with a growl.

"What do I always want?" Flurious responded. "I want the crown, and the jewels!"

"Look harder, ice cube!" Avril quickly pulled out her wand. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" She called. "I'm not easy to defeat!"

"Get her!" Flurious yelled to his Chillers.

The Chillers rushed at Gold Ranger, who began to fight them off. But soon she became overwhelmed and Flurious took that to his advantige and shot a powerful blast at her.

Avril cried as she was thrown backwards, and foced demorphed when she hit the ground, and soon the Chillers had her restrained.

"You will make for a great prize." Flurious laughed. "Bring her!" He ordered his Chillers, and Avril struggled as the Chillers dragged her with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Overdrive Rangers, now morphed stood in front of both Flurious, and Moltor.

"Good timing!" Flurious called his Chillers and Lava Lizards gathered around the brothers.

"Looks like they teamed up!" Mack groaned. And Flurious roared to Chillers to attack as Moltor did the same to his own minions. Both groups rushed at them. The six Rangers split up, calling on their weapons to fight off the large number.

Mack took on both Flurious, and Moltor, until Flurious send a hard kick at Mack's chest, sending him to the ground.

"Defender Vest!" Mack called, once it appeared, he began firing attacks. But instead of the brothers, the two continued to stand.

"Enjoy this, Ranger!" Flurious through the blast bac at Mack, who cried out.

"Mack!" Rose cried, seeing him hit the ground hard, his suit sparking violently before demorphing, and he rolled onto his side.

"One hit and you're down? Is that really all it takes to bring down the mighty Red Power Ranger?" Flurious mocked. "Now!" He yelled.

"Yes!" Moltor laughed, raising his fist. The ground behind them suddenly exploded, and a huge red robot rose from the ground.

"Oh no." Mack groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. He pushed himself up as the others ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked with worry.

"Yeah." He nodded as he reached for his Tracker. "OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" Once again morphed, the team called on their Zords. Then merging the Zords to create the Megazord.

The Rangers cried out when the Megazord fell to the ground.

"Come on, we've gotta keep going!" Mack yelled. He then called for the Drill and Contrete Driver Zords, the two combined with the Megazord. "Fire!" He yelled, blasting them, only for the robot to grab them and stop the attack.

"He's got us!" Tea cried.

"We're losing power!" Ronny cried.

"It's down 50%!" Rose warned, looking to Mack as he struggled with the robot.

"Hang on!" He told them, before pushing the robot, fighting against it, something burst from the ground behind them. "Behind us!" Mack warned his team, but the Dragoniser struck them repeatedly before they were tossed to the ground and attacked again.

"Somebody think of something!" Tea cried.

"Calling on Shovel and Crane Drivers!" Mack summoned more Zords, but the robots blasted them, stopping them in their tracks.

"They've been damaged!" Rose cried as the system failur was reported on their screens.

"Back to Plan A!" Mack yelled. They released the other damaged Zords, but as they called on their weapon, the Dragoniser attacked once again, destroying their weapon.

"That one hurt us bad!" Rose warned Mack.

"We're not done yet!" Mack said stubbornly, despite the multiple system failures.

"We gotta eject!" Dax told him, looking to their leader. "Otherwise we're toast!"

"Dax! Don't talk that way!" Ronny solded, the fear was clear in her voice.

"Maybe he's right." Will defended Blue Ranger. Before an arguement was start, chains wrapped around the Megazord and the team were shocked violently, flooring the Megazord. "Dax is right, eject!" Will told them.

"We're out of power." Rose groaned as she read through the reports on her screen.

"There's nothing else we can do!" Ronny shook her head.

"You guys go!" Mack ordered. They let out cries of horror, the cockpit began to spark and smoke dangerously. "I'm right behind you!" He promised.

The robot reeled in the Megazord and walked off, leaving the groaning Rangers on the ground unmorphed.

"Mack!" Tea cried, seeing he wasn't with them. Horror struck her face. "MACK!" She tried to follow the giant robot as it pulled the Megazord. Her knees gave out from under her, and she would have fallen, but Will caught her.

Within the Megazord, Mack laid unconscious, not have been able to escape in time.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mack struggled in his chains as he was shoved along the beach. While Flurious led the way from the sea, Moltor brought up the rear, ensuring that the Ranger didn't escape.

"Whatever it is you have planned, it's not going to work." Mack told them confidently. "You'll never win, my team will find me."

Flurious turned and grabbed him roughly, making Mack flinch as the ice brother got close. "Let me put you mind at ease. This island is completely secret." He reached over, ripping Mack's Tracker off his shoulder. "This island is hidden, not even your witch cousin, or her witchy friends can find it."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Avril, who was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest as she hugged her legs gasped when the door of the cage opened and Mack crashed to the floor.

"Any reason why you're keeping me alive?" Mack asked looking at the brothers, he was still unaware he wasn't alone in the cage.

"Yes, why are we keeping them alive?" Moltor glanced to his brother curiously.

"They'll both come in handy eventually." Flurious laughed, and with a loud clang, slammed the door of the cage. "Honestly brother. If we can't operate their Megazord, then we'll need them." He told Moltor.

Flurious turned to the Yeti, who was standing nearby. "Norg will make sure they don't try anything, won't you Norg?" He scowled in disgust at the hairy creature.

"Uh ... actually ... I don't like weapons." He admitted, only to have the staff shoved into his hands. "Until now." He corrected himself, and the brothers walked off together.

Avril quickly stood up. "Mack!" She cried, and her cousin spun around.

"Ave!" He ran to her, grabbing her in a hug. "They have you too? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Avril smiled gently. "My dad told me last week, that if I kept looking for Chip, I was going to end up in the enemies hands." She sighed, turning to look around at the cage. "He was right."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Mack asked. "Where's your wand?"

"I'm not hurt, and my wand is with the enemy."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Norg ... that's an interesting name." Mack said to the yeti that was standing guard. He pointed the staff at Mack when he stood at the edge of the cage.

"It's a family name." Norg said proudly, as Avril now stood next to her cousin, smiling a the yeti. "Yeah! It's short for Nooooooooooooooooooorg." He gasped. "I shouldn't be talking to you. Gonna get in trouble. That's what I'm doing!" He nodded, turning his head away.

"You know, for being brothers, Moltor and Flurious don't seem to get along." Avril said. "I have a little sister, and we get along great!"

"And my sister and I hardly argue." Mack added.

"Oh no, they."- Norg covered his mouth when he realized he was talking again. He struggled with himself, when he saw the Rangers' smile, he dropped his hands. "Can't be quiet! No, they like each other very much! Call each other funny names!" Norg told them brightly. "Flurious calls his brother 'Nitwit', and Mr. Moltor calls his brother."- He made a frustrated noise. "'Wimpy'!"

Mack and Avril laughed.

"Why do they like each other so much?" Mack asked.

"I think ever since Flurious smashed Mr. Moltor's little red sled." Norg told them brightly. "I like sleds!" He declared happily, making the Rangers laugh again.

"If I can just get that lock unlocked." Avril whispered.

"Flurious asked me to keep an eye on you while he starts the Megazord!" The two Rangers looked around to see Moltor stomping in.

"Oh ... I can't believe you fell for the old 'go check on the prisoners while I steal the Megazord out from under you' line." Mack taunted him with a laugh, making Moltor jolt. "Flurious was right, you know. You really are a nitwit."

"He said that?!" Mortor demanded. "I knew I couldn't trust him!" He roared furiously as Norg gasped in horror.

You made him mad!" He cried. "Now he might destroy us all!" Norg told the two Rangers before Flurious walked in behind him.

"Where's Moltor?!" He roared, making Norg jump. "I told him to check on the prisoners!" He gestured to them.

"Do you really believe your brother is going to listen to you?" Avril asked sarcasticly. "I bet right now he's taking control of the Megazord and grabbed a bunch of Lava Lizards to ambush you so he can get away." She folded her arms.

"He wouldn't dare." Flurious growled.

"Well he did say something about payback." Mack added. "Something about a little red sled." He pretended to think about it.

"Chillers!" Flurious roared, and in an instent the creatures rushed to him, Moltor stormed back in with a group of Lava Lizards.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" He snarled.

"Planning an ambush? What's with the Lava Lizards?!" Flurious retorted furiously.

"What's with the Chillers?" Moltor countered. "Planning on stealing the Megazord?" He accused.

"There's no way I'd ... wait a minute." Flurious managed to control his voice. "Did they say that?" He demanded, pointing to Mack and Avril. "Because she told me you were planning on ambushing me!" Flurious snarled.

"What?!" Moltor turned to the two as Mack laughed.

"Good cover Flurious, I think he bought it." Mack winked at him. "He is a wimp." He whispered.

"I didn't say that!" Flurious yelled as Moltor fell for it.

"Oh you didn't? Then your brother must be right! You're a nitwit!" Mack added as Moltor's rage grew.

"Oh! One more thing." Avril added. "What happened with this little red sled?"

Both brothers roared furiously, ordering their soldiers to attack the other side. And during the battle, Mack pulled on the cage bars, bending them. "Come on." He reached out and grabbed his cousin's arm and let her go through the opening first, then he followed. And during the escape, Flurious and Moltor dropped his Tracker and her wand as they were too busy with each other to even notice.

Picking up the two items, Avril grabbed Mack's hand and the two ran out, taking out the Chillers and Lava Lizards in their way.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The cousins sprinted through the woods before skidding to a stop, Avril falling down a huge chasm, Mack grabbing her around the waist and pulling her backwards. "Too close." Avril gasped. Looking around Mack grabbed a large fallen tree, using his super strength he threw it so it was like a bridge for the two to cross.

Once the cousins were safely across, they saw that both the Chillers and Lava Lizards started to follow. Avril cast a spell on the tree, the tree broke in the middle and the creatures tumbled down the ravine.

Avril turned to Mack. "Gotta go!"

Mack nodded before the two took off again.

XxXxXxXxXx

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Avril called, morphing.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" Mack morphed.

Now both fully morphed the two ran along the coast until they found the abandoned Megazord. Climbing aboard, Mack activated it.

Avril pulled out her wand, she cast a spell and the Megazord disappeared with the two Rangers inside it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mack sighed as he sat on the steps in front of the mansion. Avril walked over to him. "You ok?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine." He nodded with a smile. "Now that we're home."

"I know you better then that." Avril huffed. "Talk to me."

"It's my dad." Mack admitted. "I over heard him talking to Spencer. He's still worried about me being a Ranger. Despite everything. I still haven't proven myself to him."

"It's not about proof." Avril told him. "He's a parent, it's his job to worry. Like mine worry about me all the time." She explained gently. "One day you're going to be a parent, then you're going to worry your child's safety cause he's going to have your super strength."

"And you're going to worry about you kid too." Mack said with a nod.

"I'll have more worry then you." She told him. "I'm magic, so my kid is going to be magic too."

"The worry has to stop, right?" Mack asked, turning to look at his cousin.

"It fades." Avril said. "Once the parents realize that their child is strong."

Mack grinned, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling into a side hug. "Thanks."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Hope you like it!**


	9. Face To Face Part 1

Mack bounced into the Rec Room, eagerly telling them all about the Sonic Streaker. His father had announced that it would be his to use, so Mack was over the moon.

"Did I tell you, it can reach Mach 2 in less then thrity seconds?" Mack asked, still bouncing as he rambled on about the jet-like Zord.

"Only about 30 times." Will said, not looking up from his phone.

"And the super thrusters boost the speed to Mach 3 in less then a minute." Ronny replied. "That's amazing Mack, but we've heard all about it." She told him as Mack deflated.

"Don't listen to the party crashers Mack." Avril said, walking into the room. "The Sonic Streaker sounds awesome!" She smiled, and Mack brightened again.

"Good news team!" Rose announced brightly as she walked into the room, holding the scroll. "I think I made some progress in figurng out how to read this parchment." She said proudly.

"Don't tell me, you looked it up in the alien-to-Earth dictionary?" Ronny smirked.

"No, but I called a colleague at the university, Professor Ryan, he's total genius when it comes to languages and codes." Rose explained. "I'm going to take him the parchment to see if he can figure it out." She smiled.

"Mind if I come too?" Avril asked. "I gotta get away from my dad, he now knows all of my hiding places."

"Sure." Rose laughed.

"Take Mack too." Ronny said. "That way he can tell you all about the Sonic Streaker."

"Oh, great idea!" Mack brightened, he quickly joined them, and they left the room as Mack started telling them even more about his new toy.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Fascinating." The Professor said, sitting at a small table with the Rangers.

"But can you understand any of the symbols, Professor?" Rose asked hopefully. But suddenly a blast hit the table and exploded, throwing all of them away from each other. A monster ran over and swiped the scroll that had fallen to the ground, before runing off.

"Professor Ryan, are you ok?" Avril asked as she, and Rose ran to the man worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." He nodded. The Rangers pushed themselves up and stood in front of the Professor.

"Ready?" Mack asked, as they grabbed their Trackers.

"Ready!"

Avril was quick to pull out her wand from her boot.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

"MAGICAL SORUCE, MUSTIC FORCE!"

Once morphed, Rose led the way down a shortcut that brought them out in front of the monster, who skidded to a stop quickly. His clawed grip around the scroll tightened as he growled at them.

"Give us back the scroll!" Avril pointed her Magi Staff at him. Before they could attack, there was another roar and another monster landed between them, blocking their path.

"Don't worry Tyzonn, I'll take care of these colorful pests." The monster laughed.

"Great, another one of Moltor's goons!" Mack complained.

"Here's a message from him!" The dragon blasted them, and the other monster named Tyzonn took off.

"Get back here!" Avril raced after him. Tyzonn was faster, so Avril snapped her fingers and disappeared. When Tyzonn looked over his shoulder, he turned to look in front of him and was startled when Avril appeared in front of him.

Waving her Magi staff, Avril aimed it right at him. "I want the scroll!"

"No!" Tyzonn yelled, he spun kicked her, then kicked her away. He ran off.

"Get back here, freak!" Avril ran after him again. She caught up to him on an overhead bridge. The two fought, before Avril grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me!" Tyzonn yelled, pulling back and accidentally tugged both of them over the side of the bridge after he overbalanced. The two fell to the ground hard, Avril quickly jumped up and ran after him again, but he shot her with a blast of power that threw her back. Rolling away from her, Tyzonn spotted a small pouch nearby lying open, with several small crystals that had fallen out and had broken. "Oh no!" He cried, screambling towards it. And Avril took the distraction, she leapt at him again and grabbed the scroll.

"Yes!"

"Never!" Tyzonn pulled back, and there was a loud ripping noise. The two fell away from each other, each holding a part of the scroll.

Lying on the ground, Avril pushed herself into a sitting posion, then looked down in her hand. "Not again!" She whined as she held one part of the scroll.

"Let's go!" The Dragon roared as he knocked the other Rangers he had been fighting, and ran over as Tyzonn got back to his feet. They disappeared in a flash of smoke, making the Rangers groan.

"Avril!" Mack yelled as they ran over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "Sorry guys, all I got is half the scroll." She apololgized.

"What's this?" Tea asked, crouching down to lift a small fragment of the crystal from the ground to examin it.

"Don't know. That monster got pretty focused on it." Avril stood up. "We need to get back. Maybe this part of the scroll can tell us something."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers regrouped in Hartford's office. Professor Ryan, included, stood as he translated the scroll the best he could do.

"Unfortunately I can't translate all of it." He told him after an hour of studying the parchment. "But I do recognise some of these symbols from extraterrestrial crop circles." He told the Rangers. "This one represents 'mountain'." He pointed to the symbol. "And I think this one means 'diamond'." He pointed to the next.

"This is it Rangers." Hartford smiled at his team. "I have a feeling this document can lead us right to the second Jewel of the Corona Aurora." He said confidenly, making them smile.

"And one more clue to find Chip." Avril added.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tea walked over to Avril. "You ok?" She asked, watching as her cousin was studying the crystal in her hand.

"Yeah." Avril sighed. "That new monster." She lifted the crystal a little higher. "His name's Tyzonn."

"Does it matter what his name was?" Ronny asked approaching with Dax, and Will. "He's one of Moltor's goons." He reminded.

"Is he?" Avril asked. "He could be innocent, and that Moltor maybe tricked him into helping him." She held out the crystal. "He got pretty upset when he saw this broken."

"How can you be so sure?" Mack asked, as Rose came back and sat down next to him. "What makes him any different?"

"A monster can have a change of heart." Avril told them, and the Overdrive Rangers just stared at her. "It's true. It's happened before."

Suddenly the alarm blared and they quickly turned to the TV screen.

" _Power Rangers_!" The dragon monster from before was in the middle of destruction of the city. " _There'll be more destruction if you don't bring us the parchment! I suggest you do before anyone gets hurt_!"

"He dowsn't have to tell me twice." Ronny growled. "Anyone mind if I take the Transtek?" She looked to the other Rangers.

"Go for it Ronny." Zoey confirmed with a nod, making the girl smile.

"Sweet!" She turned and ran to the mantlepiece over the fireplace, flipping a switch. As she backed up, the fireplace revealed the entrance to the poles, she leapt down, morphed as she did.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers hurried into the city, fully morphed as they quickly helped the terrified civilians away from the two monsters.

"Ariella!" Will saw her her first, she was lying on the ground and holding her left ankle. He rushed over to her. "Ariella!" He knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Will." She breathed, smiling at him. "I can't move, my ankle hurts too much."

Will placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok." He looked around quickly. "Dax!" He yelled, waving the Blue Ranger over.

"Ariella!" Dax slid to his knees next to them. "Are you ok?"

She was chewing on her lower lip as she shook her head.

"She can't move." Will told his teammate.

"No! Look out!" Tyzonn suddenly yelled as he noticed a building crumble, a large piece fell towards the three. Both Dax, and Will didn't have time so they quickly dove on top Ariella. Tyzonn ran towards them, only for Ronny to get there first, catching the debris. Will, and Dax straightened up and got back to their feet.

"Thanks, Ronny!" Dax yelled, waving. Then he and Will gently helped Ariella. The boys gently helped her away as she limped between them.

"Stay away from her!" Ronny yelled, noticing Tyzonn. She charged and blasted him, sending him flying. He landed beside the dragon monster, who growled at him.

"Enough! You know what we're here for!" The Dragon monster said as Tyzonn got back to his feet. The Rangers regrouped, standing in front of the two monsters. "Now that we have your attention, where's the parchment?" He demanded.

Tea took a step forward. "Here." She said as she held up the parchment.

"Tyzonn, get it from her." The dragon ordered.

"Yes." Tyzonn nodded, walking towards Tea.

Avril walked over to Tea, taking the parchment from her. "I'll handle this." With that she demorphed, taking everyone by surprise.

"Hand me the parchment." Tyzonn ordered, uncertain was clear in his voice.

"I saw you try to her. Ariella, our friend. You're not like the others, are you?" Avril wanted to know. Tyzonn hesitated, before shaking his head.

"I am one of them!" He declared, snatching the parchment. But Avril was quicker as she dodged the move.

"Rangers!" She yelled. Rose, and Will fired their blasters at the dragon, tying him up in cables. Tyzonn bolted, and Avril gave chase.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stop!" Avril yelled as she continued to chase Tyzonn. "Please! Stop and talk to me!" She pleated after she was able to catch up with him.

"Get away from me!" He turned and blasted her, but Avril had her Magi Staff out, knocking the blast away. "Leave me alone!" He yelled, turning and running off again.

Avril finally caught up to Tyzonn again when he stopped at a lake nearby. Water splashed down from a waterfall, and Tyzonn stared at his reflection before letting out a yell.

"Hey." Avril approached as he stomped his foot into his reflection.

"I said leave me alone!" Tyzonn snapped as he turned to look at her. "Stay away from me!"

"I will not!" Avril returned the snarl, then in a gentler tone. "I'm not going to fight you. I also know you don't want to fight me either."

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Because I'm a Mystic, I'm a witch." She told him. "I know how to read the signs ... and you wern't trying to fight us Rangers. You were protecting yourself and that parchment." She explained. "And the only time you attacked was when I attacked first. You tried to help Ariella, Dax's girlfriend. You're not like Moltor's creeps."

Tyzonn looked away.

"I want to help you." Avril told him firmly. "But I need to know who you really are."

"I am no-one." Tyzonn told her. "And when Moltor finds out I don't have the whole parchment, it won't matter anyway. I will be eliminated."

"We need the whole parchment too, and we can't give up the piece we have."

"What is this document? Why does everyone seek it?" Tyzonn questioned, taking Avril by surprise.

"Molor never told you?" Avril asked. "It's the next clue in finding the second Jewel of the Corona Aurora." She watched as Tyzonn whirled around in shock.

"The Corona Aurora has been found?" He gasped.

"Yes." Avril nodded. "My boyfriend, the crown's guardian is now missing because the crown's been found." She explained.

"How has the crown been found?" Tyzonn breathed with awe.

"It was found here on Earth. And now both Moltor, Flurious, and a every other evil are out there somewhere wanting to get it."

"But if Moltor gets the Jewel, he'll use them to crush everything that's good, on all planets." Tyzonn told her with worry, as he looked down at the parchment in his hand.

"That's why the Operation Overdrive Rangers are here." Avril told him. "Myself, and two of my friends help out once in awhile to help the Rangers stop Moltor, Flurious, and the other evil that want the Jewels. "We need to stop them, and find the next Jewel, so we need the whole parchment. Please Tyzonn?" She pleaded. Tyzonn hesitated. "If you help us then we can put and end to Moltor and his brother. And I promise they won't hurt you."

"I ... I must go." Tyzonn turned and walked away.

"Tyzonn, wait!" Avril followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Dragon was making easy work of the remaining five Rangers, tossing Ronny and Dax to the ground to join the others as he laughed.

"That was easier then I thought!" He laughed with amusement. "Moltor will be pleased when I eliminate you!"

"Stop!" Everyone turned in shock as tyzonn emerged from the trees and ran towards them, stepping in front of the Rangers. Raising his arms, he stood as a defence against the dragon. "Don't hurt them anymore!"

"Tyzonn, what are you doing here?!" The Dragon demanded. "Do you have the rest of the parchment?" He asked.

"No. And I won't get it for you." Tyzonn said, making the dragon snarl in shock. "I won't get it." Tyzonn repeated, falling to his knees. "I can't be a part of this anymore ... I've made a big mistake." He cried.

"Yes, you have!" Everyone turned as Moltor appeared with his sword. Tyzonn got back to his feet, facing the monster.

"Moltor, this destraction has to stop!" Tyzonn pleaded. "I don't care about our deal. I won't help you anymore."

"I see." Moltor considered this. "Well, here's what happens to traitors!" He attacked Tyzonn with his sword. The blade raked down Tyzonn's arm, drawing bright green blood that ran down his arm and dripped onto the ground. Tyzonn cried out in pain, grabbing his arm.

"Do your worst!" He challenged, refusing to obey. Moltor growled and swung his sword again, only for him to get blasted away from Tyzonn.

"Challenge me instead Moltor!" Avril yelled, approaching, she was now fully morphed, and holding her Magi Staff. "Give me a reason to not blow your head off!" She taunted as Moltor got back to his feet.

"This isn't your business, Witch!" He warned.

Avril aimed her Magi Staff at him. "You made it my business when he and your bother tried to steal the crown, and my boyfriend's disappearence." She growled.

"Avril!" Tea cried. "Tyzonn's escaping!"

Avril quickly turned to the Rangers. "Keep Moltor and his freaky friend busy!" She ran off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tyzonn had left footprints and green blood, leading a clear trail to him. In the forest, he was slumped on the ground against a tree. Still clutching his arm, Tyzonn seemed unable to stop the bleeding.

"I can help you." Avril approached, no longer morphed. Tyzonn looked up quickly.

"It seems even with these hideous scales, I'm vulnerable to injury. Moltor would have finished me off if you hadn't saved me." He told her, as Avril knelt beside him.

"I meant what I said." She told him as she reached up slowly, she gently touched the wound. "Finishio." She smiled as the cut healed instantly.

"You were not tricking me when you said you were a witch." Tyzonn breathed. "I owe you my thanks."

"My name is Hotaru." She offered him her name.

"I was once called Tyzonn, and I've brought shame to my planet by bowing to Moltor's will." He shook his head in shame.

"What really matters is what you're going to do to fix that." She told him.

"If you'll trust me, I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done." Tyzonn held out his piece of the parchment. Avril smiiled, she reached for her own piece of partment. "Moltor must be stopped." He said determinded.

"It's not easy to do the right thing." Avril told him, and she saw she had his attention. "Last year, my own Ranger team made a big mistake and we all payed the price."

"What happened?" Tyzonn asked, clearly interested.

"My friends, and I had gotten a little too lazy with magic, using it carelessly." She told him. "And during a battle we lost our genie to the enemy, and after that my friends and I had to go on this really big adventure with no magic to help us."

"You are the first to show me any kindness." Tyzonn told her. "Here." Together they held up both pieces, and with a flash the parchment was whole again. "I did not always look like this." He added. "I'm from the planet called Mercuria."

Avril smiled. "I'm sorry your first trip to my planet didn't turn out so smoothly for you."

He shrugged. "Thank you. And it's ok."

Avril stood up. "We should get going." She held out her hand.

"Yes." Tyzonn agreed, taking her hand. They walked through the forest, headed back to where the Overdrive Ranger were.

"So." Avril started as she tried to read the parchment. "Do you know how to read this?"

"No. This language is unfamiliar to me." Tyzonn shook his head. Suddenly they were surrounded by a large group of Lava Lizards.

XxXxXxXxX

 **Let me know, but remember to be nice!**


	10. Face To Face Part 2

"You ok to fight?" Avril asked as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"Ha! With these creeps? Watch me!" Tyzonn nodded with confidence, before rushing past her, attacking the Lava Lizards. Within minutes, the ones behind him were knocked aside.

"Yeah!" Avril laughed, quickly joining him. She flipped forwards a few times, before landing a group of them. With easy she easily fought off her share of Lava Lizards. Nearby Tyzonn had been surround by more, as they moved in on him, he turned into a silver liquid and sank to the ground, moving behind them before reforming behind them.

"Huh, interesting. Nice to know not everything's changed!" Tyzonn said looking at his clawed hands.

"That was pretty amazing!" Avril smiled, having watched him. The two made quick work of the Lava Lizards, before regrouping. "So you can turn into a some kind of silver stuff?" She asked as they kept moving.

"Mercurcy." Tyzonn corrected.

"Sorry." She apologized. "So, is something that your people can do?" She asked. He nodded. "Ok, you have to tell me; What happened to you? Why did you react that way when you saw yourself in the water's reflection?" She stopped and turned to him.

"I don't even know where to start." Tyzonn admitted with a shrug, looking down at the ground to avoid Avril's gaze.

"Then let's start with this." She reached into the pocket of her blue jeans and revealed the crystal shard. Tyzonn gasped after looking up, he reached for it.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as she gave it to him.

"Found it when you, and that dragon ran off with the parchment." Avril answered.

"It's the only thing I brought with me from my home planet." Tyzonn explained as he clutched it close to him. "Thank you." He said with sincerely.

"What made you come to Earth?" Avril asked. "And I've got a feeling you're not here for the Jewels."

Tyzonn sighed heavily. "I came here in search of something far more important to me then any mystical jewel." There was pain in his voice. "But my search was cut short. Moltor knew of my people's power, and wanted me to join his army." His voice is distant as he thought back to what happened. "I refused. So, he turned me into the monster I am now, and destroyed my crystal. I once did not look so different to your kind." He explained.

"I'm searching for something too." Avril told him, pain in her own voice. "My search has brought me here to Los Angels, and I help the Rangers when I can."

"May I ask what you are looking for?" Tyzonn asked curiously.

"My boyfriend." Avril walked over to a fallen tree trunk, and sat down. "He disappeared about the same time the crown was found."

Tyzonn walked over to her, and sat down next to her.

"You mentioned him before." He said gently.

"His name's Chip." She smiled a little.

Tyzonn blinked. "Is that a common name here on Earth?" He asked, and Avril laughed.

"It's a nickname." She explained with a giggle. "His name is Charlie." She sighed, turning to look up at the sky. "I wish I knew where he is, or if he's even ok."

Tyzonn slowly reached up and gently put a claw on her shoulder as gently as he could. "I am sorry for asking."

Avril looked at him with a smile. "It's alright." She reached under her shirt and pulled out a necklace, that has a Garuda dangling from it. "Before he left for his mission last year, Chip gave me this." She let the necklace dangle.

Tyzonn turned to look away. "The one I'm searching for is named Vella."

Avril turned to him. "We _will_ help you." She said firmly, and he turned to look at her sharply.

"How?" He gasped.

"State of the art tech." Avril smiled. "And Rose is a genius. And if the brain fails, I've got my magic."

"But your friends ... they don't trust me." Tyzonn hesitated, though the offer was very tempting. "Why would they help me?"

"Because the Red and Green Rangers are my cousins, and the Rangers' mentor is my uncle."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Daggeron paced back and forth like a wild animal. The Rangers all watched him, Leanbow was sitting near a corner, healing Arielle's ankle, he was rubbing a cool flow of water on her bare skinned ankle in a gently and smooth touch.

"Where is she?" Daggeron huffed as he continued to pace.

"Daggeron, my friend." Leanbow paused in his work, to turn to look at him. "You are starting to over react. This is Hotaru we're talking about."

"She's supposed to be at the Tribunal Of Magic!" Daggeron rounded on him. "She is suppose to be prepairing for."-

"I am fully perpaired!" Avril announced as she walked into the Ranger base, behind her father, causing him to spin around.

"Where have you been?" Her father demanded. "Mystic Mother."-

"Mystic Mother gave me promission to help when I was needed." His daughter cut him off. "Besides." She held out the parchment. "Anyone order the full version of the parchment?" She grinned as the Rangers rushed over.

"How did you get the whole parchment?" Tea asked, taking it. Before Tyzonn stepped out reluctantly, and the Rangers leapt back with horror.

"What's he doing here?" Will snarled, as everyone minus Hartford and Arielle dropped into a defense stance, the Rangers going for their Trackers.

Avril quickly stepped in front of Tyzonn defensively as both Daggeron, and Leanbow reached for their own morphers.

"I brought him." She said firmly.

"Hotaru." Daggeron started.

"Don't Hotaru me!" Avril yelled, stomping her foot, and folding her arms. "This is Tyzonn." She introduced, more calmly now. "He's not one of Moltor's freaky friends. Moltor turned him into a monster when he refused his army. I told him we can reverse what Motlor has done to him."

"Why should we trust him?" Arielle asked, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry about what happened before. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt anyone." Tyzonn insisted, before the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Spencer.

"Well, what are we waiting for Rangers? We've got the parchment back." Hartford said as his niece handed it over. "Let's get to work." He instructed.

And together, they all surrounded a table and tried to translate it.

"And nobody thought to tell me we were expecting a visitor?" Spencer frowned as he spotted Tyzonn.

"This is Tyzonn." Ronny pointed to the reptile creature.

"Sir." Spencer greeted him politely.

"He's cool." Will told the butler, but didn't sound to happy about it. Spencer nodded, turning on his heel and leaving.

XxXxXxXxX

For almost an hour, Rose had tried to read the parchment while everyone else had grown impatient.

"Ok, I think I translated a couple of these symbols." Rose pointed to the ones in the corner that Professor Ryan had translated. "Mountain and Diamond." She reminded.

"We already knew that we were looking for the Touru Diamond." Mack shrugged.

"Yeah, but we don't know what mountain." Will told him. "It could be anywhere on Earth."

"This is so frustrating." Avril huffed. "I'm getting a headache just looking at that thing."

"Would you care for some lemonade, sir?" Spencer arrived with a trey of drinks, offering one to Tyzonn.

"Lemonade?" He tilted his head curiously.

"It's made from lemons." Rose explained. "A citrus fruit we grow here on Earth."

Tyzonn nodded in understanding. "Citrus ... I know of this organic acid." He lifed a glass, and before any of them realized it, he turned the glass upside down, pouring the liquad all over the parchment.

"The lemons maybe a little sour." Arielle gasped. "But still good!"

"Are you crazy?" Will snarled at Tyzonn, before shoving him and making him drop the glass, which shattered on the floor. "You just cost us."- He trailed off as Rose wiped the parchment to reveal a set of numbers.

"69.35, 175.6E? Those are co-ordinates!" Tea exclaimed.

"That's the mountain we're looking for!" Will laughed.

"Nice one Ty." Ronny smiled to the alien, who shrugged.

"Ok Rangers." Hartford spoke, with a big smile. "The SHARC is fuelled up and ready to go!" He announced. The Rangers nodded and headed for the SHARC, but Tyzonn caught Mack's arm.

"Wait! Take me with you, maybe I can be of some use." He pleaded. Mack paused for a moment, before smiling and nodded.

"Sure." He led the alien out, leaving Hartford with Daggeron, Avril, Leanbow, Arielle, and Spencer.

"Will they be ok?" Arielle asked, turning to look at Leanbow, who turned to smile at her.

"Yes, they'll be just fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"How are we going to get through that volcano?" Tea asked, as the Rangers and Tyzonn disembarked the SHARC at the base of the Volcano.

"We'll find a way to get the diamond out. Let's go!" Mack called, and his team nodded, but just as they started, the dragon monster from before blocked their path.

"We meet again, Tyzonn!"

"Looks like the diamond is gonna have to wait." Will sighed.

"Ready?" Mack yelled as they grabbed their Trackers.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" They morphed.

"Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Green Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" The Rangers called on their swords and fought off the Lava Lizards. Nearby, Tyzonn fought off the dragon, but was quickly overwhelmed. He was blasted and thrown to the ground.

"Tyzonn!" Tea called, she quickly took out the remaining Lava Lizards that surrounded her, before the she and the other Rangers ran to help Tyzonn, only to be blasted as well.

"Stay ... out of this!" Tyzonn yelled at them.

"You're nobody!" The dragon roared at them. He started to attack again, only for Tyzonn to push himself up and blast him first.

"Tyzonn!" Mack ran up to him, and helped him up as he staggered, using his staff for support. "You ok?"

"Yes." Tyzonn nodded.

"Good. How about we finish this together?" Mack asked.

"Yes, great idea!" Tyzonn agreed.

"This isn't over!" The dragon growled as it staggered towards them. He fired more power at them, but Mack was able to deflect it with his sword.

"Together!" Tyzonn called as he held his staff to Mack's sword. Calling for more power, the two swung up, and struck the dragon, throwing him backwards.

"That got him!" Ronny smiled. Tyzonn staggered, and Mack caught him quickly.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I am." Tyzonn replied, just before they heard a screech from above. Several pyterodactyl like monsters flew towards them. They shot red lights at the Rangers and Tyzonn, blasting them and throwing them to the ground.

"Excellent! Now, go to the crater and bring back the diamond!" The dragon ordered the flying monters, and with loud screeches, they flew off.

"Dad!" Mack called into his Tracker. "Tell me it's ready?" He pleaded.

" _This is no video game son, here comes the real thing_." Hartford responded.

"Alright! Activate Sonic Streaker!" Mack called on his new Zord, which shot through the air above.

"Go, Mack, go!" Tea cheered as Mack leapt up to the Zord. She then turned to Tyzonn. "Come on! My brother will keep them busy!"

"Hurry!" Rose agreed. Overhead Mack made easy work of the flying monsters, leaving a clear path.

After a couple of minutess, Tea and Tyzonn reached the top, before peering down into the lava.

"There it is!" Tyzonn spotted the large Diamon, sparkling in the lava.

"We're going to get killed if we touch foot in the lava." Tea groaned.

"This monster body Moltor turned me into, I can withstand it." Tyzonn told her. "I can work with this."

Tea took a few steps back. "Calling to the beast inside!" She called, waving her arms. "Unleash the Snow Leopard!"

The spirit flew out of her, startling Tyzonn.

"We need your help." Tea told her spirit, walking over to the animal. "Please, can you take Tyzonn into the volcano to get the diamond?"

The animal turned to face Tyzonn, then turned to face it's mistress. The animal gave a growl before turning and walking over to the side of the volcano, waiting for Tyzonn.

"It won't hurt me, will it?" Tyzonn asked with worry.

"She won't." Tea shook her head. "Now, if you hurt me, that'd be a totally different story."

Tyzonn walked over to the animal and leapt onto it's back, then clung to it when the animal rushed down into the volcano.

After awhile, the animal spirit returned and disappeared, and Tyzonn fell to his knees holding the diamond.

Tea smiled as Mack combined the Sonic Streaker with the Megazord to form the DriveMax UltraZord, using its power to easily destroy the dragon monster.

XxXxXxXxXx

"For you." Tyzonn held out the Touru Diamond to Zoey. It was huge in size, but as soon as it touched Zoey's hand, it shrunk down to a much smaller size.

"Thank you Tyzonn." Zoey smiled at him.

"I was happy to help." Tyzonn replied, as Zoey placed the second Jewel into a drawer where Blackbeard's Pearl was.

"Now there are two Jewels that won't fall into the wrong hands. I'm proud of you Rangers." Hartford smiled to the team.

"And I know that together, you can find the others." Tyzonn told them with confidence. A bright golden light made them all look around to see a familiar figure.

"Sentinel Knight!" Leanbow walked over to him. "Give me a good reason, why I shouldn't knock you out." He growled dangerously.

"I am sorry Leanbow." Sentinel Knight aplogized. "This is not the time nor the place."

" _NOT THE TIME_!" Leanbow roared, and Arielle quickly hid behind Daggeron. " _You have one of my Rangers_!"

"Leanbow, my friend." Daggeron said calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If anyone's going to knock him out, it's going to be me."

"Moving on." Sentinel Knight cleared his throat. "Power Rangers, you are proving to be a formidable team. I wish to thank you for your courage, and commend you for finding two of the Jewels."

"It wsan't just us." Tea said. "If it wasn't for our friend Tyzonn, we never would have gotten the second Jewel." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, the young Mercurian." Sentinel Knight nodded. "I know of your most unfortunate story." Tyzonn just lowered his head.

"With all due respect, Mr ... Knight. You're all magical and mystical, can't you do something to help him?" Dax suggested. The others nodded, looking hopeful.

"I ... do not possess that kind of power." Sentinel Knight admitted. "But ... Arielle please step forward."

Everyone turned to look in her direction. "Me?" Arielle squeaked. "But I." She trailed off.

"Child of Severus from the Tribunal Of Magic." Sentinel Knight revealed, much to everyone's shock, and Arielle looked ready to faint. "You, have the power." With that he disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ooooh boy." Arielle looked ready to faint, Daggeron placed a gently hand on her shoulder.

"Just take a deep breath." He instructed gently, and she did. "Now, just concentrate on what you need to do."

Nodding, Arielle took a few more deep breaths, before she lifted her arms and closed her eyes, she began to glow red, then a red beam of light rammed into Tyzonn. After two minutes the alien's body was engulfted by a bright light, before the light shattered to reveal a silver color, and after a minute the silver mercury faded to reveal a human like being.

Arielle staggered and fell backwards, and Daggeron who was standing next to her, was quick to catch her.

"It worked!" Mack laughed as Tyzonn looked himself over with a smile, relieved to be back to normal.

"Thank you, friends." Tyzonn smiled.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This has been an incredible experience, and I thank you all for your help, but now I musg go." Tyzonn decided as he walked through the mantion with the Rangers trailing behind him. All but Arielle, who needed to rest after what she'd learned.

"Why don't you stay?" Tea asked. "You can work with us."

"I can't. Just like you have your mission, I have my own." Tyzonn explained.

"We're here for you, if you ever need us." Mack told him warmly.

"I wish to thank your cousin before I go." Tyzonn told him. "Is she here?"

Mack shook his head. "No, sorry."

"But she'll find a way to help you." Tea grinned. "She's _that_ good." A look of realization hit her. "Oh! Here." She quickly reached into her pocket of her jacket pocket, pulling out the crystal. "You're going to want this back." She smiled as she held it out to him.

"My crystal!" Tyzonn beamed as he took the repaired crystal, then returned it to its place on his silver wristband. "Thank you again. Good luck on your mission."

"And good luck on yours." Mack wished.

With a nod, Tyzonn turned and left.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Avril was sitting on a large rock, over looking a big beautiful lake that sparkled in the sunshine.

Chip Thorne, showed himself from a tree, behind her. "She's hurting." He turned to Sentinel Knight.

Sentinel Knight placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will give you a little time."

Chip looked hopeful. "Thank you." He turned and started to make his way to Avril slowly. "Avril."

Avril jumped startled, she turned around sharply. "Chip?" She breathed. "Chip!" She cried, quickly running to him and tackling him into a death hug. "I missed you!" She cried, as he returned the tight hug. "We all miss you." She choked.

"I know." Chip replied. "I miss you all too." He finally pulled away from her. He reached up to gently wipe her tears away.

"Then come home." She sobbed. "Please come home." She finished with a whisper.

"I want to." His own voice shook. "But I can't."

"Why!?" She sobbed. "I don't understand!"

Sentinel Knight walked over to them. "It is time."

Avril's eyes widened. "NO!" She cried, quickly grabbing Chip's arm. "Please, don't take him away again."

"I am sorry." Sentinal Knight apologized. "But he must come with me now."

Chip gently pulled away from Avril. "It'll be ok." He told her softly. "We'll see each other again, and when that happens I'll be back home in Brairwood." He promised.

Avril chewed on her lower lip, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to reply, but her voice wouldn't work.

Chip gently kissed her cheek. "Stay safe, my love." With that he turned to Sentinal Knight, who nodded. The Knight snapped his fingers and the two disappeared, leaving Avril once again alone.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **What do you think? Did you get teary eyed?**


	11. Man Of Mercury Part 1

"Looks like we're late to the party." Ronny stated as Mack took his Tracker from his shoulder and began scanning the tree.

"Whatever it was ... it's gone now." Mack frowned, looking around for any sign of what destroyed it.

"This material doesn't register on my Tracker." Rose told the others as she ran her morpher along the tree, which was covered in claw marks. "It's not from Earth!" She added.

" _Rangers, forget the lead, get back to the SHARC_." Zoey's voice came through the Trackers.

"What's going on?" Tea asked, after grabbing her Tracker.

" _There's trouble in Brazil, you need to get there now_." Came the response.

"But the Jewel!" Will protested.

" _I'll explain on the way, just go! I'm sending you the co-ordinates_." Zoey's voice didn't hold room for any arguments.

"Brazil?" Mack repeated. "That's where Avril is!" He raced back to the SHARC, worried about his cousin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reina gently placed a warm cloth on a man's arm. "Try not to move your arm so much, Dr." She told him, as he winced.

"Thank you." Dr. Medland smiled a little.

Rita walked over to them. "Your crew is ok." She told him. "Just shaken is all."

"Thank you." The doctor smiled at her. "And thank you Reina."

"It's the least we can do." Reina smiled.

"This place is a mess!" Mack exclaimed.

The three turned to see the Rangers looking around at the almost destroyed campsite.

"Reina! Rita!" Rose called, before the team walked over to them.

"What happened here?" Dax asked.

"We were attacked ... by beasts." Dr. Medland answered, his voice quivered with fear, thinking back to what happened.

"Beasts?" Will repeated, as Reina reagusted the cloth.

"Where's Avril?" Mack asked, looking around, and the twins looked at each other.

"Rita, where's our cousin?" Tea asked, grabbing the girl's arm.

"The beasts ... took her." Dr. Medland answered for the girl, and the Rangers' eyes widened.

"That evil that took her, is not like Moltor and his brother." Rita replied. "They ambushed her, knocked her out too."

"Oh no!" Tea gasped. "Mack!" She turned to look up at him.

"They were looking for a Jewel of some sort." Dr. Medland told them. "They were vicious and evil." His voice quivered again. "But they didn't take anything. Nothing here was what they wanted."

"Insept for Hotaru." Reina added.

"Well I guess we can add another batch of Jewel villains to the growing population." Rose sighed.

"Yeah ... and we gotta stop them too." Mack groaned. "How does Avril get into these situations?"

"Which way did they go?" Will asked.

"That way." Dr. Medland looked over to the jungle. The Rangers, minus Ronny started moving.

"I'm gonna stay here and help these people, and help the twins protect them just in case they come back." Ronny told her team as they looked around.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You are never going to get those Jewels!" Avril yelled, struggling against one of the Fearcats, he has her hands tied together. "The Rangers are going to stop you first!"

"Ha! That is not going to stop us!" Mig snarled. "Now, keep walking!" He shoved her forward, and she nearly fell on her face.

"If my father finds out you freaks have me, he."- Avril let out a cry and stumbled, and falling to the ground when the other Fearcat had backhanded her in the face.

"Not so tough without your stick now, huh?" He cackled. "Now shut up!"

When she was on the ground, Avril ruubbed her stinging cheek as her vison was double and blured, she reached up and took off her necklace, and it dropped into a pile of leafs, unknown to the Fearcats, before both Fearcats yanked her up to her feet.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What are you doing in Brazil?" Ronny asked after her team returned to the campsite, Tyzonn.

"He was saving us from those Fearcats." Mack told her, as Tyzonn's smile fell, and his hand went to the crystal on his wrist as he walked away.

"Tyzonn? What's wrong?" Tea asked, following him. "Ty?" She now stood next to him, putting a hand on his arm. He didn't answered, instead he looked tormented. "We'll help you anyway we can. That's what friends do."

Tyzonn turned to smile at her. "Thanks." He looked around at them. "You are my friends, but now I must go. The Fearcats are still out there."

"We'll come with out." Ronny suggested.

"No!" Tyzonn whirled around. "You would be in danger. I must defeat them alone." He said firmly.

"We can help you!" Tea caught his arm as he tried to run off. "You seem to forget, you're not alone!" She pleaded, behind her, Ronny leaned over to Mack.

"Is your sister crushing on our alien friend?" She whispered, as Tyzonn hesitated for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Look, find that Jewel, that's what they're looking for." Tyzonn told the quickly. "They want to use the power to release their army from a prison mirror. Find the Jewel, and keep it safe." He inisted, before pulling free from Tea's gasp and ran off.

"I get the feeling there's something he's not telling us." Will stated, foling his arms as they watched him run off into the jungle.

"Maybe so, but he's right." Rose said. "We need to find that Jewel before the Fearcats get their paws on it."

"And find Avril." Mack nodded. "Split up. We'll cover more ground that way." He decided. "But stay in constant communication, and keep your Tracker locators on you at all times." He ordered. They nodded, and Dax gave an excited laugh.

"This is just like a scary movie, where, when the group splits up, they usually get picked off one-by-one." No one answered, tuning and laving.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Avril was now tied to a post, unable to move. Her hands were completely restrained so there was no way for her to use her magic.

"You are different from the rest of the mortals on this pathetic planet." Mig stood in front of her.

"So what? This is my planet, I was born here, despit me not being a mortal." Avril glared, her left cheek a bright and dark red. Her hair was messed up and no longer in a braid. "What's your point?"

"You have a great deal of power, and not just from this stick." Mig held up Avril's wand. Avril couldn't move, but her eyes were on her wand. "First, we'll use this to free our brethren from their two-dimensional cell." Mig turned to the Cheetah, who held a strange mirror.

"My friends are on their way here!" Avril swore. "They'll find me, and stop you!" She promised.

"If your friends find you, they'll be just in time to face our army." Mig told her. "And with your powers, we'll be even stronger! We'll destroy your friends, and that nuisance Mercurian!"

"NO!" Avril cried, struggling harder to get free. "NO!"

"With your powers, destroying them will be child's play!" Cheetah laughed.

"Let's see." Mig held the wand up to the mirror. Gold light flowed from the wand and into the mirror. "Be free my friends! Help us conquer!" He laughed as Avril struggled even harder to brake free.

"Not on my watch!"

They all looked around quickly as the Rangers ran into view with Tyzonn. With a growl, Mig blasted them, and Tyzonn rolled out of the way, grabbing his staff.

"MACK!" Avril cried, happily seeing the Rangers, and their alien friend. "Tyzonn!"

"We must protect the mirror! Attack!" Mig yelled.

"Ready?" Mack yelled as he got to his feet, grabbing his Tracker.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" They morphed and leapt into battle. As the Rangers fought Cheetah, Tyzonn faced Mig, and all Avril could do was stand where she was.

Hands began to emerge from the mirror, reaching towards Avril, who gulped. Tyzonn ran to help, only to be tossed aside. One creature leapt from the mirror, landing in front of it.

"Free at last!" He laughed as he stood up. "It's about time!" He blasted the Rangers off their feet, before doing the same to Tyzonn.

"No! Tyzonn!" Avril watched as Mig continued to knock Tyzonn around as he tried to get the mirror. Avril closed her eyes, concentrating on her magic.

Avril began to glow, then all of a sudden she was engulfted in a big and bright blinding golden light, that had everyone turn as one.

"Avril!" Mack yelled, helping Rose to her feet, as a big and powerful blast slammed into Mig, sending him flying away from Tyzonn., and Mig was slammed against the rocks behind him. Avril's wand fell from his grasp, landing in the sand.

When the light faded, Avril continued to where she stood and she was free from the post, her wand instantly stopped flowing, and it flew toward it's mistress. Who caught it with easy.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Avril morphed. "Oh yeah!" She smiled, before snatching the mirror "Not in any lifetime!" She lifted the mirror as several hands reached out.

"Hey! Put that down!" Mig yelled, but Tyzonn leapt into the air, as Avril raised the mirror up, and Tyzonn used his Mercurian powers, destroyed it.

"Whoa!" Avril cheered, and the two looked over to the three Fearcats who were now on their own.

"I can't believe it!" Cheetah cried out in horror.

"He destroyed our army!" Mig growled.

"Defender Vest!" Mack called on their powerful weapon. "Believe this! Drill Blaster!" Cheetah leapt in the way, taking the full blast of the attack. The other two were thrown backwards, as Cheetah staggered.

"I'll use the last of my energy to destroy them for good! Long live the Fearcats!" He declared, beginning to glow. He suddenly grew much larger, towering over the rest.

"We need the Zords!" Mack called, summoning their Zords. They combined to form their Megazord, and fought against Cheetah, who was still much more powerful then they were. Below, Tyzonn fought off Mig and the only Fearcat to be released. "We need more power! Sonic Streaker!" Mack called on his Zord.

"What?!" Cheetah shrieked as the jet hurled towards him. It blasted him to the ground, making him cry out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tyzonn picked himself up just in time. "Hotaru!" He cried as he ran towards her. "Look out!" He cried, pushing her out of the way just in time to take the full blast that was meant for her.

Avril rolled along the ground. When she stopped rolling, she forced demorphed. "Tyzonn!" She cried, but she felt too weak and fainted when she tried to get up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Avril! Tyzonn!" Tea yelled as the Rangers searched the beach. The Rangers searched desperately for their two friends.

"Avril!" Mack yelled.

"Guys, look!" Dax yelled, and his friends ran over to a rock, where a pool of Mercury was gathered.

"We have to save him!" Ronny cried.

Rose looked around, before her eyes landed on Avril not that far away. "Mack!" She gasped, her eyes never leaving Avril.

The others turned to see what had grabbed Rose's attention. "No!" Mack, and Tea ran to their cousin who wasn't that far away, the others ran after them.

Sliding to stop and falling, Mack reached for Avril. "Ave?" He asked, gently shaking her. But she wouldn't wake. He then tried to find her pulse. And sighed with releaf.

"Is she ok?" Tea choke out, and Will wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Yeah." Mack grinned. "I think she just fainted is all."

"Then what about Tyzonn?" Ronny asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Hope you like!**


	12. Man Of Mercury Part 2

"So ... if the Fearcats found something in Portugal that led them to Brazil ... where's the Jewel? And what's the connection?" Mack was asking from the back of the SHARC as Ronny flew at top speed back home. Avril was lying on the floor still out cold, and container that held Tyzonn in his Mercury form, sitting in Tea's arms.

"I was picking up very small Jewel readings in that jungle, hardly anything at all." Dax shook his head.

"Portugal colonized Braxil in the 1500's." Rose said. "They might have brought the Jewel with them."

"And not realized it?" Tea asked, hugging the container closer to her.

"A lot can happen in 500 years." Will shook his head. "The Jewel could be long gone."

"Even so, there should be some clue or trace or ... something, right?" Mack questioned, he turned his head to look at Avril. "If Avril just stop looking for Chip, she wouldn't get into so much trouble."

"Chip means the world to Avril, Mack." Tea reminded him, and he nodded. "And if there's a trail, we'll find it."

"What about the Fearcats? They're still on the loose." Will reminded both of them.

"You guys head into the city. I'll take the SHARC back to the mansion." Tea answered.

"Good idea." Mack nodded again.

XxXxXxXxXx

Avril now laid on a sofa, Spencer knelt down by her side as he placed a cool cloth on her forehead.

"She will be alright." He smiled, turning to look at Daggeron who look worried.

"Thank you." Daggeron patted him on the shoulder, his eyes on his daughter, who was lying under a blanket, and a pillow propping her head up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Arielle took the container from Tea. "I can do this." Arielle set the container down in the middle of the floor, she then took a few steps back and raised a wand that she was borrowing. " _What was done, now undo. Return you to the forum that's true_!" She waved the wand, casting the spell. And a red beam of light flew out of the wand and hit the container. It ingulfted in a bright light.

Suddenly the alarm blared and they all turned to look to the computer screen.

" _Where are you, Power Rangers_?" Mig laughed as he attacked the city with Benglo. " _Don't you care for this meaningless city_?"

"They're on their way!" Tea exclaimed, just before the bright light disappeared and Tyzonn stood solidfied, who gasped as he looked at his hands.

"Tyzonn!" Tea smiled brightly as Arielle swayed a little, and Hartford caught her as she fell backwards.

"Thank you Tea ... you saved me." Tyzonn returned the smile.

"I brought you back to base." Tea told him. "Arielle is the one who really saved you."

Tyzonn frowned, he turned to face her as she stood next to Hartford. "You?" He asked. "But you do not like me."

Arielle nodded. "That's right, but your new friendship with the Rangers' means a lot to them, and you." She folded her arms. "And I can't leave you like that."

Tyzonn gave her a serious look. "I will make it up to you." He promised.

"Don't get mushy or Dax will get jealous." Tea teased him, poking him in the arm. "Now I gotta go help the others!" With that she sprinted out of the base.

Tyzonn turned to face Hartford. "Thank you."

"You've really bonded with the team." Hartford commented.

"Well, they are my friends." Tyzonn pointed out, getting use to his muscles again.

"Would you reconsider joining us?" Hartford pleaded as Tyzonn started for the elevator. "From what I've heard, and seen, we could use a guy like you." He then held out a device. "My wife, and I made this ... in case you came back."

"No. I'm ... I'm sorry ... I can't join the team." Tyzonn refused.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Zoey rung the cloth out from the extra water, from the bucket. She gently placed it on Avril's forehead.

"Is there any change from her?" Arielle asked as she walked into the room with worry.

"No." Zoey sighed as she sat back. "Whatever happened during the battle with the Fearcats for the first time, Avril must've use a lot of magic."

Arielle chewed on her lower lip, she turned a little to look over her shoulder, before turning back around. "Mrs. H? May I ask you something?"

Zoey turned to her. "Of course dear." She smiled.

Arielle couldn't hold her tears anymore, so they flowed down her cheeks like a flood. "It's because of me, that Tyzonn refuses to join the team, isn't?" She asked. "He knows I don't like him, so that has to be it!"

Zoey got up from her chair, and walked over to her. "That is not it!" She said gently, but firmly. "You shouldn't think that way." She wrapped her arm around the girl, and led her over to the chair, that she left.

"Then why won't he join?" Arielle asked, trying to wipe her tears, but they kept coming.

"There's something in his past."

Both Zoey, and Arielle jumped and turned to look as Avril slowly sat up on couch, holding her head.

"It's something in his past that's holding him back." Avril turned her upper body to face them. "Don't think that way Arielle."

"Then why doesn't he just say it!" Arielle cried, and the lights in the room flickered.

"Honey, he just needs time is all." Zoey said gently. "He'll tell us why when he feels it's time."

But Arielle shook her head. "Avril, could you please take me to the Mystical Realm?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tea hit the ground and slid a good distanse.

"You seem to be quite the nuisance, Green Ranger." Mig purred as he approached her. Tea struggled to get up, but her arms shook and gave way, causing her to fall again. "I'm going to finish you right here, right now!" He decided, before a figure leapt in his way.

"What?!" Mig yelled in horror. "We destroyed you!"

"That's what you thought." Tyzonn replied coldly. Spinning his staff, the Mercurian went on the attack. With Mig distracted, the Rangers went for Benglo. But the Fearcat's claws burst into flames as he fought back against them. With several quick strikes, he sent Mack back to the ground.

"Mack!" The others cried as they ran to him, but were blasted off their feet.

"Get up ... can't ... stop." Mack groaned, and somehow they managed to push themselves back to their feet.

"You have courage, that's for sure." Benglo commented, before he was hit in the face by a blast.

"Mack, now!" Tea cried as she held her blaster, and kneeling on one knee as Benglo cried out in pain.

"Defender Vest!" Mack yelled, calling on it as their opponent was distracted. He summoned the Drill Blaster as the vest appeared around his chest. "Drill Blaster! Tri-Lazer!" He aimed the blaster at Benglo, who laughed.

"Go ahead!" Benglo goaded, opening his arms. Mack fired the blast, which was hit dead on and turned Benglo to stone.

"What?!" Mig cried. But suddenly, moments later, the statue began to crack, before exploding to reveal Benglo unharmed.

"No way!" Mack yelled.

"Try this!" Benglo blasted them to the groud once again, and this time they didn't get up. Nearby Tyzonn and Mig continued to fight, equally matched, before Tyzonn managed to disarm his enemy.

"Tea!" He yelled to her, who managed to get back to her feet. He tossed her the staff, and she caught it easily, twirling it around like a Cheerleader does with her pom poms.

"This game is over!" Tea called, then called on her weapon to blast the Fearcats. They cried out and collapsed to the ground, exploding.

"You did it!" Tyzon smiled as he ran over to her, but suddenly the two Fearcats returned, growing much larger.

"It's Zord time!" Mack yelled. the Zords arrived, and they combined them, only to be immediately struck by both enemies.

"Heat levels are riising!" Rose warned as the cockpot turned red and loud beeping echoed.

"Activating flight mode!" Mack yelled, and the Megazord shot into the air, escaping Benglo's flames.

"Full power!" The Rangers called on their finishing move, destroying the two Fearcats.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Avril walked through the Mystic Realm, Arielle right beside her. "I still think you should go back." Avril turned to her.

Arielle shook her head. "No! Tyzonn won't join the team because he knows that I don't like him. Besides I'm not going back, I want to know why I was abandoned to be raised by my nasty grandmother."

Avril sighed. "Dax is going to be crushed if you leave." She said, and Arielle's face fell.

"I'll come back tonight and talk to him."

Avril put a hand on her hip. "Ok, as long as you promise to talk to him. Now come on, Rootcore is just a mile up this path."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tyzonn!" Tea chased after Tyzonn as he walked through the grounds, leaving the mansion behind. He stopped, turning around in surprise. "You can't just walk away like this." She pleaded, and he sighed. "You're a great rescuer." She told him as he looked away.

"Not after that fateful day." He muttered.

"Ty." Tea sighed. "I'm the youngest of everybody here." She told him. "The older Rangers, especially Will keep me safe. But they all know I can handle myself."

"And you're father still lets you battle?" Tyzonn asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. Because he knows I'll be ok."

Avril magically appeared, startling both of them. "Making mistakes is what keeps us going." She added, and Tea's face beamed with delight.

"Avril!" She cried. "You're ok!"

Avril turned to her cousin with a smile. "You bet I am!" She winked, then turned to Tyzonn. "The Power Rangers are the best of the best! My team, and this team. But there are times when it's not enough, so we just have to look harder for a bigger victory."

Tyzonn hesitated, looking torn between leaving and staying.

Avril's voice shook. "I know how you feel. But it's not stopping me from looking for Chip, it's not my dad's fault for sending him on that mission." She walked towards Tyzonn. "And it's not your fault for what happened to your love."

A tear rolled down his cheek. "I sent them back in there, how is that not my fault?"

"You were doing your job, Ty." Tea said gently. "Nobody is blaming you for what happened, insept for yourself. You have to forgive yourself to allow yourself heal."

"And its apart of the job that stings, hurts." Avril added. "And when something bad happens like that, you just want to cry and be left alone for hours and days."

Tea nodded. "You're not alone anymore Ty." She smiled a little. "You have the Power Rangers!"

Before Tyzonn could say anything more, Tea's Tracker beeped, and she quickly answered. "What's wrong?"

" _We have an emergancy situation_." Hartford answered back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on Rangers!" Macll yelled as they ran through San Angeles already morphed. Reaching the area where the disturbance is. The Rangers looked around.

"I can't see anything." Ronny said, before they heard a noise behind them. They spun around, and cried out in horror.

"Oh no!" Tea cried as Mig and Benglo approached them slowly, laughing low.

"I can't believe they're back!" Mack cried.

"It's impossible!" Rose added.

"This nine lives thing is ridiculous!" Dax complained as they stared at the two Fearcats they had destroyed earlier in the day.

"We have more power now then ever!" Mig declared, and the two Fearcats combined their powers to send a blast of energy at them, and the Rangers were thrown backwards. The two then changed forms, their fur changing to armour.

"Flurious made us stronger!" Benglo laughed.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Mig roared. "We'll pick you off." He decided. "One-by-one." He set his sights on Rose. "Say goodbye, Pink Ranger!"

Rose tried to move, but couldn't.

"No!" Mack struggled to his feet. "Rose!" He was able to jump up and raced towards her, grabbing her into his arms as the blast made its way towards them. Rose closed her eyes tightly and clung to Mack, as the others cried out to them. But the hit never came, and the two pulled away from each other and turned to see Tyzonn standing in front of them.

"Tyzonn!" Rose smiled, and Mack was quick to notice he had a uniform just like theirs.

"You!" Mig snarled.

"I won't allow you or anyone else to terrorise this planet!" Tyzonn swung his new staff. "I'm a Rescuer! And a Power Ranger!" He declared. The Rangers laughed in disbelief as he swung his staff, hitting the Fearcats with his own power, before he tossed the staff into the air. "OVERDERIVE, ACCELERATE!" He morphed into a silver suit. "Mercury Ranger!" He looked down at his new suit as he caught his staff. "Feels good." He commented.

"Until you get a wedgie." Tea complained, watching Tyzonn jump into battle, completely dominating against the Fearcats, who tried to hit him with an attack.

"You missed!" Tyzonn laughed mockinly. "Drive Detector!" He called on his blaster and hit the two, throwing them backwards. Benglo and Mig barley managed to stay on their feet. Tyzonn dodged and deflected their attacks, and Tyzonn called on his staff again, easily fighting the two off. After several strikes, he managed to floor them both.

"Come on!" Benglo ran over to Mig as he got to his feet.

"He's too strong." Mig graoned, feeling the blow of the new Rangers strike.

"Let's split." Benglo decided, and the two disappeared into the ground.

"You won't escape the Drive Detector!" Tyzonn activated his staff, changing it into a metal detector, and scanning the ground. After a minute, it beeped. "Gotcha!" He leapt into the air and blasted the ground, forcing them back above ground. "OPERATION OVERDRIVE, MERCURY RANGER!" Tyzonn yelled, blasting the two with a powerful strike again. "Had enough?" He challenged as they growled, pushing themselves back up.

"You may have won this time, but we'll be back!" The two warned, leaping into the air and escaping.

"I'll be waiting." Tyzonn promised.

"Tyzonn!" He turned around as the other Rangers ran over, laughing happily. Tyzonn smiled behind his helmet as they congratulated him, welcoming him to the team.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thanks for eariler, Mack." Rose smiled up at him as he walked along side her, while the others walked in front of them a little ways ahead. They were back in Brazil and walking through the jungle.

Mack returned the smile. "Anything for you, uh, I mean anything for my team!" He quiclkly bobbed his head, and Rose laughed.

"Still." She wrapped her arm around his. "Thanks."

Mack nearly floated. "You're welcome." He continued to walk arm in arm with Rose in a dazed state, until he rammed into Will from behind and stumbled back a little, causing Rose to gasp as Mack acidently pulled her down too, cause their arms are still linked.

"Sorry Rose." Mack apologized as he helped her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled, this time she took Mack's hand.

"Will you two stop playing Barbie and Ken?" Will grumbled, his arms folded as he had watched the exchange, he was more annoyed that they weren't watching where they were walking before slamming into him.

"Aww, I think it's sweet." Ronny gushed, causing both red and pink Rangers to blush.

Finally they made it back to the campground, and looked around as a group was packing away what they had been able to salvage.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Dr. Medland smiled as they approached him. "And for scaring off those vile beasts." He added, his hand lightly touching the bandged.

"No problem, that's what we do." Mack told him with a grin.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Ronny added.

"We are, thanks to you." The doctor nodded with a smile.

"Are you leaving now?" Dax asked.

"Yes, our expedition has come to an end." Medland nodded again. "But we wanted you to have a small token of our appreciation." He held out a small golden statue.

"What is it?" Tea asked, standing between Tyzonn and Will.

"It's the Yanomami statue. It's an ancient relic." Medland offered it to the Rangers, and Mack walk up gently taking it in his free hand. No sooner did the cool metal touch his hand, their Trackers beeped loudly.

"It's a Jewel signature!" Dax cried as he flipped his Tracker open, and using it to scan the statue. "It's really strong!" He added, and his team laughed.

"I told you we'd find it!" Tyzonn smiled.

"You're gonna fit in just fine." Ronny told him as they gathered around Mack to look at the statue.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Was not planning on putting this up so soon. But I was having so much fun with Arielle! Please, please, please review. Thank you :)**


	13. Behind The Scenes

"Come on, Mr. Hartford, just a hint." Tyzonn pleaded with Hartford as the alien man stood in front of the desk, inside Hartford's office.

"Sorry, Ty, but this project is top secret until it's finished." Hartford replied with a smile, and Tyzonn huffed.

"You know, those other DriveMax Zords are incredible. Why can't you just tell me what one you're building for me?" He pressed.

"Because, then it wouldn't be a secret." Hartford answered with a smile, and the alien huffed again.

Groaning, Tyzonn left and soon found Avril, who was relaxing on the sofa.

"Why don't I get one?" He pouted as sat sat next to her.

"When they're finished, you will." She patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Avril, where's your uncle?" Zoey asked as she walked into the room, looking not very happy at all.

"He's in his office." Avril pointed to the door. "Why?"

"That reporter is back." Zoey huffed as she started to pace in front of them. "I can't believe she's back!"

"You're overreacting, like always when she comes here." Avril told her. "Andrew chose _you_." She folded her her arms. "You and mom have been over this a hundred times."

"I'm confused." Tyzonn admitted, raising his hand a little. "What's going on?"

"My uncle has this lady friend that comes over once in awhile." Avril answered, turning to him. "Aunt Zoey here, is always very jealous."

Tyzonn slowly nodded, before he turned to look at Zoey. "Mr. Hartford would never stray." He told her. "I admit I only just met you all, but I know Mr. Hartford is an honest and loyal man."

Zoey smiled at him. "Thank you Ty. And I know that in my heart, but still." She trailed off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, everyone was in the Ranger Base. "As you all know, Jessie - Jessica, is a news reporter." Hartford started.

"That was five years ago, and you're telling us now?" Avril asked, in a board voice. She was also drinking a soda.

Tea giggled, but quickly hid behind Will when Mack elbowed her.

"Currently Jessica is a presenter for the show 'Good Morning San Angeles, and she has asked to interview you all." Hartford continued. "To get to know the people behind the masks, so to speak."

Instently, Avril spit out the liquad inside her mouth. " _WHAT_?" She demanded. "Run that by me again?"

"On TV?" Will grinned widely with the idea.

"On TV." Dax repeated in awe.

"Really dad?" Mack grinned.

"Yes, really." Hartford confirmed with a smile. "You go on tomorrow morning." She told them, and immediately the Rangers minus Tyzonn broke into excited chatter.

"Hell no!" Avril yelled, before she waved her arm, and disappeared in a shower of sparklers.

"She's pissed." Ronny decided.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Avril was following Udonna around Rootcore. "Why?" The dark haired teen asked. "What about the whole secret idenity thing?" She asked, as Udonna made potions.

"Dear." Udonna turned to her with an admused look. "You can't object with a different Ranger team's mentor."

"But they're going to get exposed, then put in more danger!" Avril protested as Leanbow walked over to them.

"If it'll make you feel better." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to look at him. "I'll place a spell over San Angeles so only that city will only be affected."

"Would you?" Avril asked, turning to him. "Thank you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning San Angeles!" Jessica started with a wide smile, and the audience behind the camera clapped and cheered loudly. "I'm Jessica Jeffries, and today we have some very special guests on the show, the heroes beind the helmets, and the brave team of Operation Overdrive." More applause and cheering.

"Thank you Jessica." Ronny, who was the most used to being on TV, smiled. "It's great to be here."

"Let me see if I have this right." Jessica looked to the other sofa after returning the smile. "We've got Mackenzie Hartford." She started with the red Ranger, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You can call me Mack." He corrected.

"And you're Rose Ortiz, the child prodigy." Jessica looked to the genius.

"Oh you know." Rose mumbled, a little unfomfortable of the title. "Whatever." She shrugged, and Mack wrapped his arm around her.

"Will Aston, international recovery specialist." Jessica continued.

"What's up J?" Will smirked confidently, with a relaxed attitude.

"And you're Teagan Hartford, youngest of the team."

"It's Tea." Tea corrected. "And don't forget; I'm Mack's sister."

Jessica looked to her right. "Ronny Robinson, the world famous race car driver." The crowd cheered loudly.

"Hi Jessica, and hellow to all my racing fans." Ronny waved to the camera with a big smile.

"And you are?" Jessica turned to Dax, who was staring at the camera with an alarmed look, Tyzonn nudged, and the blue Ranger jumped, before trying to speak, but all he got was gibberish and nervous laughter.

"He's Dax Lo, actor, stuntman, superhero extraordinaire." Tyzonn quickly went to his rescue. "And I'm Tyzonn."

"Tyzonn? That's an interesting name." Jessica commented, and Tyzonn smiled back.

"Oh, it's actually quite common on my planet." He told her pleasantly, oblivious to her suddenly alarm, and the surprise and confusion from the crowd.

"I see." Jessica nodded slowly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe that rich baboon put those Rangers on camera!" Daggeron complained as he paced his living room, while all the Mystic Rangers watched the TV.

"I don't see the harm in it." Leanbow said with a shrug, sitting in a chair, Avril's cat is lying curled in his lap.

"I also don't see the harm." Xander said with a shrug, and when Daggeron turned to glare at him, the Australian quickly grabbed Nick, pulling the red Ranger in front of him as a shield.

"Besides, Leanbow placed a spell over the city of San Angeles." Avril said, looking to Maddie and Vida.

"Daggeron please." Kaylynn placed a hand on his arm. "I think he's doing a good job."

Daggeron huffed. "I still want words with him." He said stobbornly, he turned and stormed off.

"Why can't those two just get along?" Vida asked.

"Those two colide all the time." Kaylynn sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's up dad?" Mack asked after, and the Rangers slid down the poles. And Hartford looked up from his work.

"I've been analysing the Jewel imprint on this Yanomami statue." Hartford explained, indicating to the small statue the Rangers were giving in Brazil. "I'm picking up a smilar signature from a remote mountainside in Indonesia." He explained excitedly.

"Sweet! Let's check it out!" Will told the others, who nodded and stood in formation.

"Ready?" Mack called.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" All the Rangers, minus Tyzonn morphed, Tyzonn fell into forward into Mack, and collapsed, barely being caught by his teammates.

"Tyzonn!" They cried.

"You guys go!" Hartford told them as he hurried over and helped Tyzonn stand. "I'll take care of him." He said, before the Rangers hurried out.

No sooner did they leave, did Daggeron magically appeared. "You big headed baboon!" He pointed at Hartford. "How dare you put those Rangers in more danger!"

"Daggeron, please." Hartford pleaded. "This isn't the time."

Daggeron finally noticed Tyzonn. "What's the matter with him?" He asked as he walked over to them, and helped his brother-in-law. Tyzonn's whole body was shifting between his mercury form and his human like form.

"We don't know." Spencer shook his head.

"I got the med-bay set up for him!" Zoey announced as she hurried in. The two men quickly followed her, then gently placed Tyzonn inside.

"I can't even begin to understand what's going on with his physiology." Hartford shook his head.

"For a man, who's suppose to be smart, you can be bumb." Daggeron held up his hand, he waved it along Tyzonn's body as he cast a spell.

"Here's your source." The Knight bent down and pulled the medal from Tyzonn's chest. He instantly returned to normal, and blinked blearily up at them.

"Am I still on television?" He asked, making them laugh.

"Are you alright, young man?" Daggeron asked, helping him up.

Tyzonn nodded. "Yes. Thank you." After regaining his focus, he looked at Daggeron. "Who are you?"

"I am Daggeron, The Solaris Knight." Daggeron answered.

"He's Avril's father." Zoey told Tyzonn, who's eyes grew.

"Then I need to thank you for more." He said. "I would not be here if it had not been for her."

Daggeron smiled. "And neither would I." At his confused look, Daggeron continued. "I will let her explain."

Tyzonn nodded, before he turned to look at the computer, showing the battle. "They need me." Pulling away from Daggeron, he morphed and quickly ran out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Avril let out a whistle as she examined the cannon, and Daggeron ran a hand over it.

"It's a legendary cannon that's gonna lead us to the next Jewel." Mack grinned from where he sat between Rose and Will.

"Zoey, please be reasonable!" Hartford's voice sounded pleading from the hall.

"Me? There is no way! You want to play with the TV then that's just fine, leave me out of that room!"

The Rangers heard a door slamming from somewhere.

"Don't worry guys." Tea tried to reassure her team. "Mom's like this all the time when Jessica comes over." She explained, and Mack nodded.

Spencer walked into the room, with a box in his hands. "This came from the Mayor's office." He opened it to reveal sevon medals. "They are the real thing."

"So cool!" Dax grinned as he put his on, his cell phone rang, when he pulled it out and looked at the caller id, a beaming smile lit his face and he couldn't get out of the room fast enough as he answered.

"When is Arielle coming back?" Rose asked, after they all laughed at Dax's retreat.

Daggeron shook his head. "We don't know. Mystic Mother is training her personally for the time being."

"What is Arielle doing while she's away?" Tyzonn asked.

"Seeking answers." Avril answered. "And at the sametime, discovering on her magic."

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **Sorry guys for the long update! I had writer's block!**


	14. Out Of Luck

Avril walked through the forest. "I know you're around here, Sentinel Knight!" She yelled as she looked around. "Return Chip now!" She demanded

Sentinel Knight appeared from behind a tree. "Hotaru, please." He said, and she turned around sharply.

"It's been too long!" She pointed at him. "I want him back!" She demanded. "We all want him back!"

"Just a little longer." Sentinel Knight pleaded. "Please."

Avril folded her arms. "You don't need him!" She growled. "The Mystic Force needs him! He needs to see his family, and let them see him!"

"I'm sorry Hotaru." Sentinel Knight apologized. "But I need him more." He turned to leave.

"You're a jerk, Sentinel Knight!" Avril yelled with anger at him, and he stopped and turned to face her.

"You don't know the whole story." He told her. "I am truly sorry, I am. But Charlie needs to stay with me for a little bit longer." And with that he turned and walked away, disappearing.

Taking a shaky breath, Avril turned and walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In the city, Avril ran up to the morphed Rangers. "Hey guys, what's the action this time?" She asked.

"It's the fire breath over there." Will pointed to the enemy.

Avril stood in front of the Rangers. "What kind of dragon are you?" She sneered. "You're no dragon." She insulted. "There's a better one that I personally know." She put her left hand on her hip. "And you're not it."

"Oh? You have me surrounded." The dragon commented when he noticed the Rangers approaching him from different directions. "You think that's the way to attack? Well, think again! You just made it easier for me! Six of you, huh? Oh, let's see how you handle the power of the compass!" He decided, holding the compass in one hand. He waved his other over the compass, which began to glow. Bright light exploded from him, pushing the Rangers back.

"What was that?" Avril asked, looking around.

"Aha! This is going to be fun! Go ahead, you can't harm me." The dragon gloated.

"We'll see about that!" Ronny growled.

Rose raised her blaster and fired. But, every blast missed the dragon, and ended up hitting Tea, Dax, and Avril, but the Mystic Ranger raised a shield to protect them.

"Sorry!" Rose cried, quickly stopped shooting.

"It just passed right through him!" Dax exclaimed with horror.

"That's right!" The dragon laughed, and fired a blast of energy. Dax blocked it with his sword, and tossed it aside, only for it to bounce back and hit him. He fell backwards and crashed to the ground.

"Dax!" Tea cried, running up to him and kneling down by his side.

"Bow down to me! With this compass, I control all energy! I can control fortune, good and bad!" The dragon declared, laughing loudly.

"That's ridiculous!" Mack scoffed.

"Careful Mack." Avril warned.

"Let's get him!" Mack, and Will ran at the dragon, who stooped to pick up a coin that was lying at his feet. The two Rangers missed, and Will stumbled as Mack recovered and launched at the dragon again. But the dragon punched him hard and Red Ranger went flying through the air.

Avril pulled out her wand, and sent a powerful bolt of magic at the dragon.

"You just made me mad!" The dragon growled as the Rangers stood together, helping Mack up. "And I'm going to make you pay dearly for that. I'm going to remove all your good fortune and replay it with back luck!" He declared as he held up the compass.

"Yeah right!" Mack scoffed.

The dragon activated the compass, and the bright light shone from below the Rangers, focusing on Mack. It moved to him, before disappearing.

"Oh no." Avril groaned.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Mack asked as he examined himself curiously.

"Now you'll see and feel what the power of the compass can do! You will be cursed with bad luck!" The dragon laughed.

"Bad luck?" Mack repeated.

"Watch it slowly destroy you!" The dragon laughed mockingly. He blasted them, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"He's gone!" Will groaned.

"Man ... what was that all about?" Mack wondered.

"Mack!" Avril grabbed his shoulder. "I need to take you to Rootcore."

"But I'm fine!" Mack protested, pulling away from his cousin, then tripping over his own feet and falling on the ground.

Avril sighed, she walked over to Red Ranger and helped him up. "Come on, Mack." She looked back at the others. "You guys head back to base."

"Let me go with you." Rose said. "Please?"

The Mystic nodded. "OK."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mack was now standing in the middle of Rootcore, standing still as Nick was casting a spell over the current red Ranger, a wave of red flowed around Mack. Rose was standing to the side with Avril, the current pink Ranger was holding Mack's jacket.

After awhile, Nick stopped and the wave of magic stopped flowing.

"So?" Mack asked. "What did that compass do to me?" He asked, looking at the powerful Wizard.

Nick folded his arms. "Bad luck." He answered with a shrug. "A tone of bad luck!"

"I don't beleive in bad luck." Mack moved from his spot, but slipped on a slipperly spot on the floor, he stumbled as he lost his balance and fell into the Mystic Table.

"Saw that coming." Avril said dryly, and Rose turned her attention to Nick.

"Can you return him to normal?" She asked, and Nick shook his head.

"Wish I could, but the compass did that to him, so only the compass can undo what it's done." He explained.

"I don't believe in this bad luck, junk!" Mack protested, just as Xander walked in, carrying a big potato bag over his shoulder.

"Fireheart is getting picky on his oats again." He grunted, before Mack pushed himself up, but his left sleeve got caught on the table and he tried to yank himself free. After yanking his arm free, Mack stumbled backwards and fell into Xander and the two crashed onto the floor.

"Mack, I think you need to just stay sitting and not moving so you won't break anything." Rose said as she helped him up, and moved him back to the Mystic Table to sit him down in Nick's chair.

"You ok, Xander?" Avril asked with a laugh as she and Nick helped him up.

"Yeah." The Australian sighed, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry Xander." Mack apologized, and the Earth Mystic grinned.

"It's ok."

Avril sighed, she folded her arms and turned to Nick. "What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nick wanted to know.

"Because you're the Chosen One! The powerful Wizard."

"And your point is?"

"Fix my cousin!"

"I can't! I don't have that kind of power!"

"As much as this is fun." Mack's voice cut in. "But can we get back to my problem please?" He asked as the two turned to look at him.

Rose pulled out her cell phone, and read a text she'd just got. "The others want us back at the house. It's important."

Avril rubbed her hands together. "I can get you there in no time." She smiled, and Xander panicked a little.

"Wait, wait, wait! Not that one spell you're trying to learn from Leanbow?"

"I'm getting better!"

Nick sighed. "I'll send you back Rose." He held out a hand and she disappeared.

"My turn, my turn!" Avril sang, bouncing. She quickly calmed herself and held out her hand, and Mack disappeared. "YES!" She cheered happily. "I did it!"

But Mack reappeared in the study, he stumbled and fell into the big bookcase.

"You need more practace." Xander grinned at his friend, who glared at him.

"This is so stupid!" Mack complained, just lying on the floor, underneith lots of books.

"For a guy who doesn't believe in back luck, you have a whole month's worth." Nick said as he, and Xander helped the red Overdrive Ranger up.

"Can one of you two send me back?" Mack asked, looking at the red and green Mystics.

"Sure." Xander stepped back, and held up his arm, and Mack disappeared.

Avril pouted. "Why can't I get that spell right?"

"You're trying to hard." Nick offered.

"And."-

"Who asked you two!" Avril snapped, cutting off Xander, before she turned and stormed off.

"Someone's red instead of gold right now." Xander said.

"Am not!" Avil yelled with anger.

Nick jumped back in suprise and startlment as Xander was magicaly turned into a household potted plant.

"Uhh, Xander?" Nick got down on his hands and knees to look at the plant. "Buddy? Are you ok?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Avril arrived on the battle scene fully morphed, she busted up laughing at seeing Mack.

"No!" The dragon monster cried, reached for a fully morphed Mack, but Red Ranger slammed him with his shoulder, knocking the monster away. Mack called on his Drive Lance, and used a powerful blast to destroy the monster. Moltor growled furiously as the other Rangers ran to join their leader, after taking out the Lava Lizards.

"Uh, Rose?" Mack turned to her, handing over the compass he now held.

Avril giggled. "What were you wearing over your Ranger uniform?"

Mack gave her an annoyed look from under his helmet.

"Ok, here it goes." Rose pointed the compass at Mack. Mack began to glow red, then it faded. "Now your bad luck has been removed."

"That's what you think!" Moltor yelled, and they looked around to see him and behind him was a huge crowd a Lava Lizards.

"There certainly is a lot of them." Tyzonn commented, and Tea sighed.

"Of course."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Will nudged Mack.

"I am."

"Wanna draw straws?"

"Naw, let's let Tyzonn do it."

The Mercurian nodded, ready. Mack grabbed his Tracker and called on the Transtek Armour. Tyzonn leapt inside, and piloted the vehicle with ease. The others began to fight Moltor again as he cut through wave after wave of Lava Lizards. Moltor made a run for it, the Rangers followed, only to find him at he hole they'd created, just as the dragon reappeared, growing much larger.

"Fire Heart is still better." Avril commented, as the others called for their Zords, then formed two Megazords. "Yeow!" She cried suddenly, throwing up a shield, protecting her of a huge blast. "Hey!"

"From a simmer, to a boil!" The dragon laughed loudly, and blasted them again.

"Don't interfere, don't interfere." Avril chanted to herself. "Ugh, of course I am." She stepped forward, pulling out her wand. "It's Titan time!" She called. "MYSTIC UNICORN!"

Now in Titan mode, Avril charged at the dragon, head butting the monster. Who fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" She shook her head. "That hurt!"

"Avril, what are you doing?" Mack asked.

"Getting a headache." Avril grunted. "I just distracted him, now finish the job!"

"Rose, hand me the compass." Mack turned to her, and she handed it over. "Now we'll see who has all the luck!" He called as he activated the compass, hitting the dragon with the same light that had been used on him.

"Ha! I don't believe in luck!" The dragon laughed, only to trip over rocks in front of him and tumbled to the ground. "What happened?" He cried.

"You just got a dose of your own medicine!" Avril sent a blast of magic, and the two Megazords followed, destroying the dragon.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers were now gathered in the games room.

"Ok, so I had a little bad luck." Mack had admitted.

"A little?" Rose repeated, following him around the pool table as Ronny waited for him to take his shot. "You had an entire lifetimes worth in one day."

"But you survived! Thanks to our good luck charms." Dax smiled brightly.

"And my potted plant!" Tyzonn added, and Avril's eyes widened.

"Potted plant?" She gasped. "XANDER!" She quicky waved her arm, and she disappeared.

"Ok, whatever she did to him after we left Rootcore, I don't want to know." Mack decided, and Rose agreed.

"And yes, yes, thank you all." Mack added. "But the most important thing is ... my bad luck is over." He whispered, hitting the white ball. However, it bounced straight off the pool table, and into Spencer's hand. "See? It's over?" He gulped.

"Do these belong to anyone?" Spencer held up a large pair of socks. Ronny's eyes widened. "I found them on the floor of the Command Center. They had a rather unpleasant odor, so I washed them."

"MY SOCKS! NO!" Ronny cried in horror.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **I am really sorry guys! I hope you like the update!**


	15. One Gets Away

"A little more." The Rangers had lost count of how many times Rose repeated that as the compass guided them towards the next jewel. "A little more." She continued as they walked along the beach. "A little more."

"Rose?" Will began.

"Stop asking! I'll let you now when we get to where the jewel is." Rose rolled her eyes. "A little more." She pushed on. "A little more." She kept going.

"Rose." Tea started.

"The six of you are as impatient as little kids on a car ride!" The pink Ranger exclaimed with irritation. "The Aztec stone will let us know when we get there!" She told them. "A little more." She focused on the compass again.

"ROSE!" The entire team yelled with time. Sighing, Rose stopped and turned around.

"WHAT?!" She demanded.

"There is no 'a little more'." Mack laughed, and Rose looked down as she finally realized she was waist deep in the water, while the others stood a little distance away, up to their knees. Blushing, Rose waded back to the shore.

"The compass must be telling us that the Jewel has to be underwater somewhere." Tea giggled.

"Dax, Ronny, and Will. Go down there and check it out." Mack decided. "The rest of us will keep watch on the land."

The three nodded, before they morphed and took the compass, and returned to the sea, then dived into the depths.

Tea sighed as she sat down on the sand. "Mack?" She looked up at him. "Do you really think Avril will find Chip?" She asked.

Mack sighed as he sat down next to her. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I overheard Daggeron telling dad that maybe Chip doesn't want to come back, and that Ave needs to respect that."

"But Chip loves magic!" Tea protested. "And he loves being a Mystic too much to just to walk away from it."

"I'm not saying that." Mack said with a shake of his head.

"I have a different question." Rose said, and her friends turned to look at her. "Why does Sentinel Knight need Chip so badly?"

"That's a question for Sentinel Knight to answer." Mack replied.

Suddenly, they looked toward the sea when they heard a splash, and saw Ronny, Dax and Will emerging from the water.

"They're back!" Rose leapt to her feet eagerly. "Did you find it? Did you find the Jewel?" She asked in excitment as she ran over to the water's edge.

"You mean this?" Ronny held up a huge Sapphire as Mack, Tea, and Tyzonn ran over. "Here you go." She handed it over to Rose, who stared at it in awe.

"Nice work guys." Mack grinned. "That's awesome. Let's go!" He led them away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"This beach is hot." Dax complained as he demorphed and they changed back into uniform.

"Yeah, it's nice." Ronny nodded. "Maybe Mr. Hartford could let us spend a few days here." She suggested. "You know, job well done." The others grinned.

"No, I mean it's hot!" Dax yelped as the warm sand burned his bare feet, making him dance around. He made a dash for the Jeep, making his friends laugh. Their Trackers suddenly beeped, and they ran to regroup as Mack flipped his open.

"Dad?"

" _Fearcats are approaching San Angeles in a giant robot! Time to cut the mission short! We need you now_!" He told them.

"The mission's complete, we found the thrid Jewel!" Tea told him. "We're on our way."

"Wait, what about the Jewel?" Ronny asked. "I don't think it's a good idea to take it into battle with us!" She added. "It may be just what the Fearcats expect!"

"Ronny's right." Rose agreed.

"I'll do it." Tyzonn volunteered.

"No. I'll do it." Will spoke. "No one's better at handling precious cargo then me." He told them. Rose handed over the Sapphire. "I'll meet up with you in the city."

"I'll go with you." Tea said, walking over to Will.

"Ok." Mack nodded.

"Be careful." Ronny added.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Good luck guys!" Will called as he, and Tea stood by his bike.

"Hello Rangers!" Hearing Kamdor behind them, the two whirled around, only to be blasted off their feet.

"Oh, why does it always seem to end up with you?" Miratrix laughed as the two got to their feet.

"Must just be your good fortune." Will growled.

"And our bad luck." Tea added, as they grabbed their Trackers.

"Ready?" Will asked.

"Ready!" Tea nodded.

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" Once morphed, Will took on Kamdor using the Hovertek Cycle, and Tea fought off Miratrix.

"Just hand over the Jewel, kid. It'll be lot easier for you." Miratrix smirked as her blades clashed with Tea's weapon.

"Forget it, you lying cheat!" Tea kicked Miratrix away.

With a cry, Miratrix laughed at her again. The two battled with their weapons for what seemed like hours. Finally Tea jumped backwards, dodging Miratrix's sharp blade.

"Call to the Beast inside!" Tea moved her arms. "Unleash the Snow Leapord!" The Spirit Animal came charging toward Miratrix, and slashed her with its paw, sending the vilian to the ground.

"Power down!" Tea called, and her Animal Spirit sprinted back towards her.

"Miratrix!" She heard Kamdor, and Tea was blasted from behind. She screamed as it hit the small of her back, and she was hurled through the air, landing in the water, and disappeared under the water.

"Tea!" Will hauled her out of the water and helped her sit down on the edge of the water, and she choked up the water she'd inhaled, as Will gently but firmly pounded her back. He looked around to where Miratrix and Kamdor had disappeared, along with the Jewel.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I was attacked by Kamdor and Mirtrix." Will admtted as he stood in front of Hartford, Zoey, and Spencer. Tea was leaning against the wall.

"Will ... the Jewel." Hartford stood up from behind his desk. He looked as if he was going to be sick. "Where's the Jewel?" He asked, and Will hesitated.

"I lost it." He admitted after a momnet, sighing heavily. "They have it. Tea fought off Miratrix, and Kamdor ... he overpowered me and hit Tea with a sneak attack before getting away ... I failed." He lowered his head as the three older adults glanced at Tea. "Mr. Hartford." Will removed his Tracker from his shoulder. "I want to hand in my resignation. You don't need somebody like me on your team." He held it out to Hartford.

"You lost the Jewel." Hartford told him, before taking the Tracker. Zoey gasped as both Tea, and Spencer stared in alarm at Hartford.

"Wait!" Tea cried, she walked up to stand next to Will.

"I'm resigning too!" She took off her Tracker, and handed it to Spancer.

Hartford said nothing, before he turned and stalked off.

"Andrew!" Zoey ran after him.

Will glanced towards Spencer.

"I think this is yours." Spencer held out the Tracker to Will, who frowned.

"Mr. Hartford accepted my resignation. I'm through!" Will protested.

"You lost _one_ Jewel." Tea said. "Just _one_. It is not a big deal!" She told him. "Power Rangers from the past have lost battles before. But they never gave up, or we wouldn't be here right now!"

Will looked down at his Tracker.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Megazord few through the air, aiming their powerful move at the robot they faced, only for it to leap out of the way. They were then struck hard in the back, throwing the Megazord across the city. They crashed, lying in a heap as the Megazord sparked furiously.

"Our flight mode is destroyed!" Rose cried out.

"Bye bye Rangers!" The Fearcats made to blow up the Megazord, only for their sysmtems to overheat and explode. Tyzonn blasted them as he came onto the scene, and Will and Tea arrived just in time to see the robot running off.

"Where are they going?" Will frowned.

"Hopefully to lick thier wounds." Tea suggested.

The two reached for their Trackers. "Ready?" Will asked.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

Once morphed, the two used ther Zip Shooters to latch onto the robot and pull themselves towards it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, that wasn't too bad for a test drive." Mig commented. "A few adjustments, and the Rangers will be ours!"

"A few adjustments?" Benglo repeated as he leapt from the damaged robot. "We need more then a 'few adjustments'. What about the map to the super armor Moltor gave us?" He asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Mig nodded. "You stay with the robot, I'll get the super armor." He instructed.

"Fine." Benglo agreed.

"Super armor? Not if we get it first." Will smirked as he glanced to Tea. Both had heard every word the two Fearcats had said. Will opened the com link on his Tracker. "Rangers." He hissed, before telling everything that the two had heard.

Mig laughed as he walked through the forest, narrowly avoiding a trap, only to be caught around the ankle by another wire and hauled off his feet. Will leapt through the air, grabbing the map.

"Give that back! It's mine!" Mig roared furiously.

"It was yours. Hope you had a nice trip." Will smirked.

"Call to the beast inside!" Tea's voice came from behind Mig. "Unleash the Snow Leapord!"

Mig whirled around just in time for Tea's Animal Spirit to slam it's paw into the him. Mig went flying through the air, hitting a tree, and Tea ran over to Will.

"What's our next move?" She asked him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Now morphed. Tea, and Will walked through the quarry that the map had led them to, and looked around.

"Ok." Will studied it curiously. "It should be right over ... here!" He spotted a strange rock formation identical to the one on the map.

"It's solid rock!" Tea cried. The two grabbed their blasters, and fired. The formation glowed and exploded, revealing a samurai armor that was completely intact. The two ran over to it.

"I think you have something that belongs to me!" Mig snarled as he reached the two Rangers.

"I don't see you name on it." Will smirked, and Tea giggled.

"Wanna bet?" Mig grabbed his blades and ran at them.

"Drive Defender!" Will called on his weapon. He, and Mig began to fight, and it was an even match, with the two not able to get a clean hit.

"WILL!" Tea screamed when Mig swapped to a blaster and blasted Will off his feet. Mig was then blast by Tyzonn as the other Rangers ran up to stand on either side of Tea.

"Tea!" Mack turned to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Tea nodded.

"What's with the armor?" Rose asked as Will got back to his feet.

"Some kind of super armor." Tea answered. "Mig is really desprate to have it."

Mig blocked their path as they ran towards the armor.

"You're making me laugh! There's only one of you, and seven of us!" Mack pointed out.

"Wrong! There's two of us! Look behind you!" Mig pointed to the robot that had managed to sneak up on them. It fired a blast that knocked all the Rangers off their feet, allowing Mig to jump inside. They grabbed the armor, that began to glow and wrapped around the robot.

"That's not good." Dax gulped.

"Power down!" Tea called, and everyone turned to look at her.

Before they could ask, the robot began to explode from the inside. The Rangers watched as the armor flew away from the Fearcats' robot, landing in Will's arms.

"What happened?" Tyzonn asked.

"I gave the Mystic Rangers a call." Tea grinned. "Xander was able to channel his magic through the ground, and that's why the robot's exploding." She explained, as the Fearcats fled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Will was sitting on the backyard steps of the Hartford mansion, he was looking towards the beautiful blue sky.

Udonna walked over to him, then sat down next to him. "Tea said you lost a Jewel." She said gently, and Will closed his eyes, looking down.

"Yeah, I thought Mr. Hartford was gonna either get sick or blow his top."

"He overreacted." She said gently. "It's not your fault." She looked at him, studying him. "You know that, right?"

"For awhile I didn't." He admitted. "Made me question my abilites." He sighed. "I was wrong to think it was my fault."

"Not wrong." Udonna corrected. "Just guilty." She smiled a little. "Will, you might have lost just one Jewel, but there's more out there that are waiting for the Power Rangers to find."

He turned to look at her. "Thanks." He smiled. "Guess I needed more pep talk."

Udonna laughed a little. "Your welcome." She stood up, and Will followed, but she saw something behind him. "I'll see you inside." With that she turned and walked towards the door, disappearing inside.

Frowning, Will turned to see what Udonna had been looking at.

Ronny.

"Hi." She greeted nervously, her hands behind her back.

"Hey." He smirked, walking over to her. "Planning on giving me a pep talk too?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Good, cause I've had enough of em."

"Glad you're staying." Ronny grinned.

He returned the smile. "Thanks. Me too!"

Ronny was about to say something, when Dax fell out of the sliding door, he landed spread eagle on the ground, Tea landed on top of him, followed by Tyzonn as he fell on top of her.

Will laughed a little, while Ronny's jaw dropped.

"Spying on us?!" She demanded, irritated that her and Will's moment was ruined.

"No!" The three said in union, scrambling to their feet and straightning themselves out.

Will turned to face Ronny. "Things are back to normal."

Ronny laughed. "Yeah."

Will held out his arm towards her. "Shall we go back inside?" He asked.

Ronny laughed, linking her arm through his. "We shall." And together the two walked arm in arm into the mansion.

Tea, Dax, and Tyzonn just stood there, staring after them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **We all know what the next chapter is! Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger Part 1!**

 **I hope you like what I got in planned for it!**


	16. Once A Ranger Part 1

Miratrix smirked triumphthly as she, Kamdor, and their lastest monster left the museum they had just robbed. Miratrix's hands, was a large ruby that sparkled in the sun. The Jewel itself had no connection to the Corona Aurora, it was still a priceless Jewel that Miratrix was hungry for.

"Going somewhere?"

Her smirk faded as she looked up to see the Rangers now standing in front of them.

"I bet you're not going to just give that back." Will commented.

"You be right!" Kamdor snarled. "Get them!" He ordered to Miratrix and their monster. Tea called on her weapon and fought Miratrix, while Will fought Kamdor, and the others fought off the monster.

"Give it up, you'll never win against me, kid." Miratrix warned as they fought.

"I maybe the youngest, but I am not a kid!" Tea retorted. "And I'm just as good as you are, and you're just as old as my grammy when she died, she was 102." She shoved Miratrix back with force. "So that makes _you_ 202!" With a yell of fury, Miratrix continued to fight Green Ranger.

"Call to the beast inside!" Tea called moving her arms. "Unleash The Snow Leopord!"

The animal charged at Miratrix, with a big roar sent her flying with a hits from it's paws. And Miratrix hit the ground hard.

"How's that for being just a kid?" Tea taunted as her Animal Spirit came back to her.

Nearby, Tyzonn made easy work of the monster with his Drive Detector, while Will shoved Kamdor back. When the smoke faded to reveal the monster had been destroyed, Kamdor snarled, backing up with Miratrix as she got back to her feet.

"Enough of this!" Kamdor snarled, and the two disappeared.

"Well get this ruby back to the museum!" Rose announced.

"Let's get back." Tea grinned as she now stood in between Will, and Dax. "I'm hungry."

"Fighting those two always makes you hungry." Will teased, and she shrugged.

"It's like being in a pool all day." The youngest grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers were relaxing in the game room.

"You know." Rose started. "I can barely remember what life was like before Operation Overdrive."

"I can! Boring!" Mack exclaimed with a grin, and Tea busted up laughing. Each of the Rangers took a glass of lemonade from Spencer. "Being a Ranger is definitely the most exciting thing to happen to me!" He smiled.

"Speaking for yourself I hope." Tea stated. "I have Pai Zhua!"

"And what is that?" Dax asked, scratching his head.

"A super secret school." Mack answered.

"I love it." Tea grinned. "Insept for Jarred, he's a big bully who's meaner when a sworm of bees who chase you."

"I've got to admit." Will smirked as he leaned on Dax. "I thought my life was adventurous before, but now it's like." He trailed off as he thought of how to describe it.

"Something out of a movie!" Dax suggested, agreeing with the black Ranger.

"Come on guys, you're forgetting the bewst part about being a Ranger." Tyzonn shook his head with his own smile. "Saving the world!" He ssaid when all looked at him in confusion. They laughed and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the computer beeped, and the screen showed all of their enemies standing together with a group of Chillers and Lava Lizards, but they weren't alone.

"I am Thrax! Son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and the orchestrator of your doom!" He announced.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leaping out of the SHARC, fully morphed, the Rangers landed in front of the large group of monsters, led by Thrax.

"What do you want?" Mack demanded as they faced off against them.

"I want to be part of the end of the Power Rangers!" Thrax announced, pointing the staff that once belonged to Lord Zedd, at them. "Charge!" He roared, leading his alliance forwards.

"Drive Defenders!"

The Rangers called on their swords and charged forwards to fight. And Mack found himself fighting off Thrax.

Suddenly a powerful blast hit Thrax, and he fell away from Mack.

"What?" Thrax turned to see a morphed Avril standing there, Magi Staff in hand.

"You're scarry half the time Ave." Mack commented as she walked over to his side, and Thrax got to his feet.

"Mystic Mother only mentioned you one time." Avril said coldly, pointing her staff at Thrax.

"Did she now?" Thrax sneered. "She is dead to me, when she decided to let good magic to take over!"

"And she told _me_ , she wishes now that she never had you in the first place!" Avril snapped.

Sensing someone behind her, Avril spun around, only for Mig to hit and throw her into Mack, and the two crashed into a car. And soon the other Rangers landed near them, badly beaten.

"Rose." Mack looked at her, as she held her right wrist. "Are you ok?"

"My wrist hurts badly." Rose answered, hissing through the pain, as Avril pushed herself to stand up, she then magially disappeared.

"Thrax was right!" Kamdor laughed as he rejoined Miratrix and the others. "Together, we are unstoppable!" He laughed.

"Excellent!" Thrax laughed as he studied the Rangers, who struggled to try and get back up. "Now, give me your evil energy, so that we can eliminate the Rangers once and for all!" He declared, raising his staff into the air. The others held up their hands, providing enough power for Thrax to send a wave of energy that knocked the Rangers back to their knees, forcing them to demorph.

Tea grabbed her Tracker, only for it to explode, letting out a yelp she fell back into Tyzonn.

"I have severed your connection to the Universal Morphing Grid!" Thrax announced. "You are no longer Power Rangers!" He laughed loudly as they stared at him in horror. As they made a move to finish off the now powerless Rangers, a bright golden light began to shine.

"Get away from them!" The Sentinel Knight appeared in his ghostly form, standing protectively in front of the Rangers.

"You!" Thrax was alarmed, before smirking. "This just keeps getting better!" He declared with a laugh.

"The Sentinel Knight!" Moltor snarled.

"Destroy him!" Flurious ordered to his Chillers.

"No! You can't!" Thrax stopped the monsters from going on the attack. "You can't. But I know something that can." He smirked.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sentinel Knight yelled, before a bright golden light surrounded the Rangers, and in a flash, they were gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Reappearing on a building room, the Rangers got to their feet quickly.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Tea cried, panicking, as Rose rubbed her sore wrist.

"Everything is going to be alright." A voice said, and the Rangers looked around, and Mystic Mother appeared.

"I am not amused Mother Mother." Sentinal Knight huffed.

"And I am not happy with you either Sentinal Knight!" Mystic Mother rounded. "But first let us go to a more comfortable place, shall we?"

And in a flash of light, they disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the base, Hartford was attempting to salvage their morphers. While the Rangers paced, with worry and horror.

"Any luck dad?" Mack asked.

"No. This tear in the grid has cut off all access to your Overdrive Ranger powers." Hartford shook his head. "Even our most sophisticated repair program can't fix it."

"Then it's over." Dax breathed. "We're not Power Rangers anymore." He realized.

"I don't believe it." Tyzonn breathed, just as shocked as the others.

"Sir." Spencer spoke loudly as he approached. "The Evil Alliance has wasted no time in searching for the remaining Jewels. There are reports of attacks from all over the world!" He announced.

"Then it's only a matter of time before they come here for the two we have." Will realized.

"We can't let that happen." Hartford breathed.

"We have to fight!" Tea cried.

"Without our Ranger powers?" Ronny looked terrified at the every thought.

"I'm a Pai Zhua student!" Tea reminded her. "And Avril always says 'A true Power Ranger never quits'."

"You still have your genetically enhanced skills." Zoey reminded all of them. Ronny nodded, only slightly calming down, but still worried.

Mack nodded. "Yeah. We have to keep fighting!"

Rose rubbed the splint on her wrist. "We need to do this!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Mig, and Kamdor wondered around Stonehenge, looking for any sign of the Jewels. Suddenly the Rangers arrived on their vehicles.

"Rangers!" Kamdor growled as the two turned to face the Rangers. Despite their determination and their powers, the Rangers were completely outmatched. Mack used his super-strength and hauled the Jeep into the air to toss at the two, only to be hit in the chest with a powerful blast.

"Mack!" Rose cried, she raced over to him.

"This is the end of the line, Rangers!" Mig declared, but suddenly he looked up and leapt out of the way, vines burst from ground and wrapped a cocoon around him.

"Mig!" Kamdor roared.

"Surprise!" Xander called. Kamdor turned to him, ready to fight, only to be blasted by another figure who emerged from the smoke to reveal Red Mystic Ranger.

"Sorry we're late!" He said, holding his Magi Staff on his shoulders.

Mig broke free of the vines restraining him, but before he could retaliate, a jet of water slammed into him, and he landed on one of the pillars nearby.

"We had a little problem back home." Maddie said as she walked up.

A powerful gust of wind slammed into Kamdor, and he crashed into Mig. "You mess with all of us when it comes to all of us." Vida said as she approached.

"And our family has already been around the block!" Avril also approached.

"Thrax din't tell us there would be more Rangers!" Kamdor snarled as he and Mig got back to their feet.

"Maybe he's not such a great leader after all." Mig said, the two backed away, disappearing before the fight could continue.

"Power down!" The Mystic Force called, and two other Rangers approached. And the two teams met in the middle of Stonehenge.

"Thanks for the rescue." Mack grinned.

"Your welcome." Nick nodded, as Maddie walked up to Rose.

"Let me see your wrist." She said, and Rose held out her wrist, Maddie raised her hand, and the blue Mystic used a healing spell to heal the girl's wrist, and Rose smiled as she felt her wrist no longer throbbing.

"Thanks Maddie." She smiled as she flexed her wrist.

"Your welcome."

Will frowned as he turned to the other two. "Who are you two?"

Both red Rangers turned to the two strangers.

"Hi! I'm Ziggy! We're from a different dimention from this one!" The Green Ranger, who hadn't demorphed, said, and you can hear he was smiling from under his helmet. "And I gotta say that this dimention is a lot better then ours!"

"I'm Dillon." The Black Ranger greeted. "Wish our world looked like this one."

Ziggy turned to him. "I know, right!?" He said with excitment. "Dr. K, and Colonel Truman are gonna flip!"

Dillon placed a hand his friend's shoulder. "Calm down Ziggy."

"But."-

"So what exactly is going on here?" Ronny interrupted. "I mean I'm thrilled you guys just saved us, still." She trailed off.

"Yeah, is anyone else confused?" Dax asked, not having a clue to what had just happened. A bright light shown down to reveal Sentinel Knight, followed by Mystic Mother.

"I can answer all your questions." He said.

"And what he can't, I can!" Mystic Mother said proudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"A basemet!" Ziggy cried with excitment, bouncing from his spot next to Dillon. "We had a garage!" He put his hands on his hips as he looked around. "Can't get a car in here, huh Dillon?"

Dillon nodded, folding his arms. "Pretty cool."

"Hmm." Ziggy walked over to a machine, it was the machine that gave the current Power Rangers their genetic powers. "Dr, K would probably try to hurt me with this thing." He said as he studied it.

"He hasn't shut up since we've meet you two." Avril said, folding her arms.

"That's Ziggy for ya." Dillon walked up to his teammate. "Ziggy, put a sock in it!" He grabbed Green Ranger by the arm and yanked him away from the machine.

"So, who are you two?" Nick asked, folding his arms.

"Power Rangers RPM." Dillon answered. "We're from a different dimention. And it is deffently not like this one."

"Yeah, in our dimention we have to fight off an evil machine who litterly took over our world." Ziggy nodded.

"And that's why you won't demorph?" Dax asked.

"Because we're from a different dimention, so we don't know if your world is ok for us to breath in without being morphed." Dillon explained.

"Ok." Dax nodded, a little slowly.

"He doesn't understand what I said, does he?" Dillon asked with a smirk under his helmet.

"Afraid not." Ronny said with a laugh.

"In any case."

They all turned around to see Sentinel Knight reappeared. "We have asked the Mystic ones for help in time of crisis." He explained.

"More of me asking." Mystic Mother gave him a glare. "You are still on my list!" She turned back around. "Because I am magic, I was able to go through time, and bring these two handsome young men to our world."

"As guardian of the Jewels, it is my duty to see that they are protected." Sentinel Knight continued. "That is why I've chosen the Mystic ones to replace you as the new team of Power Rangers!" He announced. A heavy silence fell over the base as the Overdrive Rangers froze.

"It is _only_ temporary!" Mystic Mother added, giving Sentinal Knight a glare, she looked back at all the Rangers.

"Power Rangers Operation Overdrive." She addressed them. "This is going to be fixed." She reassured. "I sent Arielle and the twins on a mission, and the others will be here soon."

"Others?" Avril frowned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mack stood alone in the front yard as his team walked away, back to normal lives. Tea had disappeared and was somewhere in the mansion. He slowly turned to go back to the mansion.

"Mack!"

He turned around sharply. "Rose?" Mack stared as Rose ran over to him.

Without a word, Rose reached up and kissed him, and Mack froze for only a moment, before returning it.

"I wanted to do that before I left." Rose admitted with a blush. "Take care of yourself, please." And with that, she left.

Mack just stood there, stunned. Avril walked over to him from behind.

"I was hoping wondering when that was going to happen." She smiled as she stood next to him, but she frowned as she looked at him. "You ok?"

"She, she's great huh?" Mack had a goofy smile on his face.

Avril laughed. "You have it bad!"

XxXxXxXxXx

 **So? What do you guys think?**


	17. Once A Ranger Part 2

**Hope you like part 2!**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Tea sat Indian Stye on top of her bed, hugging a pillow as she just stared off into the distance. She sighed heavily, as Mack walked into her room.

"Doesn't seem real, does it?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"No. I can't believe this is happening." Tea's voice shook. "Our Ranger powers are gone." She threw her pillow with anger. "Its over!" She cried as her pillow hit her closed closet door.

Mack shook his head. "It's not over, we just have to have hope, and prey that our Ranger powers will be restored."

There was a loud crash, like glass shattering from downstairs.

"Oops!" Ziggy cried, in panic. "I am so so sorry!"

"Ziggy!" Dillon yelled. "What did I tell you?" He asked with anger. "Don't touch anything!"

Tea had to laugh. "I think I like him, to bad they can't demorph."

Mack folded his arms, slightly sulking. "I just don't understand, how can Sentinal Knight just replace us like that?"

"It's like changing socks." His sister agreed, just before the alarm sounded. The two jumped up and made to move, but Tea stopped suddenly and Mack crashed into her, sending them both to the floor inside the hallway.

"That's going to get old, fast." Mack groaned as the two sat up, and got back to their feet.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Avril was sitting under a large tree.

"Ah! Here you are Hotaru!" Mystic Mother said as she appeared in front of her, and Avril jumped startled.

"Mystic Mother." Avril stood up.

"I brought you something that could help you to continue your search for the Yellow Wizard." Mystic Mother said with a soft smile, and Avril frowned.

"I don't understand."

Mystic Mother turned slightly to her left. "You can come out now."

A young man walked up to them, he looked almost like Chip. The red hair was a dead give away, but he has Avril's eyes.

"Who ... who?" Avril looked from the young man, to Mystic Mother, then back to the young man.

"I'm bending the laws of magic for this." Mystic Mother said, walking over to the young man.

"I'm your son." The young man revealed, watching as Avril stared with shock. "I'll show you." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, magically disappearing.

" _Son_?!" Avril shreaked with shock, she looked at Mystic Mother. "I have a son?!" She cried. "With who?!"

There was a scream from somewhere in the mansion, and both turned to look, before turning to look at each other.

"I think it's obvious!" Mystic Mother said with a wide smile as the young man magically appeared under the tree again.

"Yikes." He said. "Sky warned me to never do that again." He smiled a little. "And Z made me promise to not do that either."

"Who _are_ you?" Avril demanded with shock, and Mystic Mother rolled her eyes.

"Davis Thorne, SPD." The young man pulled out his morpher and opened it, showing her the morpher badge.

"This young man right here." Mystic Mother walked over to stand next to him, and faced Avril. "Is a good enough reason to not give up." She walked over to the current gold Ranger. "Hotaru, Charlie can still be saved." She revealed. "This future Mystic is proof."

"Future Mystic?" Avril repeated.

"You want more proof? Ok." Davis walked over to one of the many trees and walked right through it.

Avril looked ready to faint. "That's my son?" She pointed at the tree that Davis, the young man, had disappeared through.

"That's right." Mystic Mother nodded, she pulled out her wand to show it to her. "He is the future heir to this, when he is of age." She looked back up at Avril. "Yes it is mine." She said as Davis returned with a big smile, but the two women weren't looking at him, and his smile dropped. "Until the day I die, then it will be yours." Mystic Mother continued.

Avril bit her lip, and turned to look at Davis. "You have any siblings?" She asked in defeat.

"I have a sister named Prudence." He answered. "Prue isn't part of SPD. She didn't want to be apart of it."

"And that's all the future knowledge that you'll reveal." Mystic Mother warned, and Davis pouted.

"Not even the time when she, and Nick."-

"No!" Mystic Mother shook her head.

"Or when she, and Vida."-

"No!"

"But."-

"Avril!" Nick's voice called, interupting Davis as the red Mystic ran up to him. "We got trouble in the city." He informed, he paused as he studied the three. "Did I interupt something?"

"Nick!" Davis smiled brightly. "Marina says hi."

"Davis!" Mystic Mother snapped, and as he winced the two current Mystics stared at him, before looking at each other confused.

"Who?" Nick asked, confused.

"You're daughter!" Davis answered brightly, until he looked at Mystic Mother, when Nick looked back at him sharply. "Oops."

"Alright, everyone out of here!" Mystic Mother ordered.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the middle of the city, Flurious was ordering his Chillers around having them build a huge blockade from rubble from a building he'd just destroyed.

He never inspected for the blockade to shatter from the ground. Xander stood fully morphed.

"No!" Flurious cried, watching as the rest of the Mystic Force, along with the SPD Ranger, and the two RPM Rangers.

"I won't stand for this!" Flurious yelled. "You!" He stopped Avril, and charged. She jumped over his head, turning in the air before knocking him with a shadowball. Flurious roared as he flew through the air. "Chillers!" He roared.

"And I thought Sky was scary when he's angry." Davis said, before all the Mystics, and the RPM Rangers starting fighting off the Chillers, the Mystics using their magic at some point, and the RPM Rangers using their genetic powers that their suits gave them.

Soon the Chillers were gone, and the Rangers all regrouped. "It's your move!" Nick challenged Flurious as they faced the froxen creature.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Flurious yelled, before disappearing in a flurry of snow.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I miss Lana." Ziggy complained as he and Dillon wondered through the mansion. "I wish she was here." And paused as they found the game room.

"Don't worry, Ziggy." Dillon patted him on the shoulder. "I bet she and Dr. K are trying to bit each other's heads off right now."

"And poor Flynn getting in the way." Ziggy grinned with a shake of his head.

The two walked out of the room, and Davis walked into the room with a sigh. He sat down on a sofa.

"So, you're my son?" Avril asked as she walked into the room, and paused when he looked up.

"Yeah." He nodded, straightening up a little.

Avril walked over to him and sat down, her face held so much emotion. "Is your dad ok?" She had to ask, with a slight shake of her voice. "I mean in your time?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah. He's fine, he's a teacher at Udonna's Mystic School. Two classes, he teaches his main magic: Lightning, and the other class is archery."

"Teacher?" Avril repeated as her face morphed into confusion.

"Yeah, Udonna now has a Mystic School." Davis said with a nod. "Nick teaches fire, Madison teaches water, Vida teaches wind, and Xander teaches Earth."

"What about Clare?"

"She's still a witch." He smiled brightly.

"What about Leanbow?" Avril asked. "And my dad?"

"Leanbow is the Defensive Of Dark Magic teacher, along with being the director of the school, as Udonna's the Headmistress." Davis said with a nod. "And Grandpa's still a Knight." He grinned.

"What are the future Mystics like?"

"Nick and Madison's daughter, along with Vida's daughter work at the Rock Porium. Xander and Clare's son is also SPD."

"Hey guys!" Vida called as she walked into the room. "We're heading to Angel Grove."

XxXxXxXxX

 **What do you think? I wan't planning on this being more then two parts, but I was having fun with the Mystics that I couldn't stop. And then I realized I had to stop cause I was getting carried away, and not really moving on.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it!**


	18. Once A Ranger Part 3

**Wasn't going to put this up so soon. But then I thought why not? It's July 4th!**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The trip to Angel Grove only took a few minutes with the Mystics using the trees.

"Wow!" Ziggy exclaimed, shaking his head. "I don't know what that was."

"I love transporting by trees." Avril grinned, turning to look at Vida. "Best way to travel."

"Got that right." Vida agreed.

"Wow." Ronny breathed, looking around. "So this is Angel Grove." She looked around as she walked a little further. "This is the city where it all began."

Ziggy looked at her confused. "Where what all began?" He asked, and Dillon rolled his eyes.

"In our world, the Power Rangers first started here." Nick replied, answering Ziggy as the red Mystic Ranger looked around with awe.

Eventually they walked over to the warehouse, where five other people were waiting. They were wearing red, pink, blue, yellow, and black. The original Power Rangers.

"Welcome to Angel Grove." Jason Lee Scott greeted as everyone walked over to the warehouse.

"Where the Power Rangers legacy began." Billy Cranston added.

"You're the others that Mystic Mother must've been talking about." Avril grinned, her way of greeting.

"It's still hard to believe that Rita Replusa is now a sweet lady." Zack Taylor said, standing between Kimberly Ann Hart, and Aisha Campbell.

"And letting good magic rule instead of dark." Kimberly added.

"And having a son?" Aisha shook her head. "With Lord Zedd, puck fest."

"Yeah, it's a shocker." Nick nodded. "And the Mystic Force Power Rangers wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Mystic Mother."

Jason nodded. "Then let's get this show on the road." He turned to his team. "What do you say guys, let's go find Alpha?"

Zack, Billy, Kimberly, and Aisha nodded.

"Yeah!" Zack cheered. "Let's go find Alpha!"

XxXxXxXxXx

The big group walked into the warehouse and looked around.

"So, who's this Alpha?" Vida asked, as nobody noticed the Chillers hiding behind all the crates.

"Alpha 6." Aisha answered. "He's helped us through our journey." She finished just as the Chillers jumped out from their hiding spots.

"It's time for Plan Xander." The green Mystic Ranger stepped forward.

"NO!" His team yelled, grabbing him and yanking him back.

"It never works on the enemy!" Maddie tried to remind him.

"It does!" Xander argued.

"No Xander, it doesn't." Nick told him.

"Then let me try!" Ziggy chirped happily, starting to bounce forward, until Dillon grabbed him and yanked him back.

"Oh no, you don't."

The Chillers launched forward, and the group of Rangers split up to fight off the Chillers in their own way.

Jumping onto a crate, Davis spun kicked a Chiller, before he closed his hands into fists. Golden energy glowed from his hands, before he smirked and spun in a dizzy circle, like a tornado, shooting all the Chillers around him. When he stopped, he plopped down with a dizzy look clear on his face.

Flipping a Chiller and sending it flying through the air, Avril ran over to him. "Davis! Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling down by his side. "That was cool."

"I learned a lot from all the Mystics." Davis smiled. "And of course the school helped a lot." He smiled with pride, and Avril smiled with fondness.

"Come on." She patted him on the back, before the two jumped back into the fight. And soon the Chillers were all destroyed.

Zack noticed a crate with a large yellow lightning bolt painted on the side, he walked over to it, the others followed.

"Alpha." Kimberly breathed.

"You sure this can help?" Nick asked, looking at Jason, who ran his hand along the wooden crate.

"Never let us down before." Jason answered with a nod.

XxXxXxXxXx

Miratrix and Benglo walked through the city, attacking anyone who got in their way.

"I still think that we should go after the two, those powerless fools still have." Miratrix shook her head. The idea was shot down immediately. They were continuing to search for the two missing Jewels, then they were going after the two that the Overdrive Rangers had found.

"Not yet." Benglo shook his head. "We'll retrieve the two still hidden, then go after those two." He instructed.

"Not gonna happen!"

The two looked around just in time for Davis to blast them with his Delta Enforcers. The two villains cried out, falling backwards as the Rangers arrived on the scene.

"Great." Miratrix growled.

The Rangers rushed towards the villains. Avril, and Davis fought off Miratrix, while the others fought off Benglo.

"Watch out!" Kimberly noticed the monster first, and both current Mystic and future Mystic bounced out of the way as it fired an attack. It bounced harmlessly off their shields, and slammed into the monster. "Thanks!" Avril called, and Pink Mighty Morphin nodded.

"These Rangers are getting more annoying by the day!" Benglo roared as he lashed out at Aisha, only for her to duck under his attack, Billy caught him with a kick, and he fell backwards, Xander leapt over both heads and planted his boots into Benglo's chest, throwing him backwards. He slammed into the monster, knocking it away from Kimberly and Madison before it could strike them.

"Over here!" Davis called to the monster as it recovered. It turned around just in time for Davis to blast it again.

"Come on, guys!" Nick called, looking at his team. "Legend time!" He decided.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, LEGENDARY SOURCE!" Once morphed into their higher power, the Mystic ones held out their Lion Staffs.

"Code One!" Avril called. "Sun Blast!"

"Code One!" Nick called. "Fire Storm!"

"Code One!" Maddie called. "Water Wave!"

"Code One!" Xander called. "Rock Slide!"

"Code One!" Vida called. "Wind Blast!"

With each powerful blast, the monster roared in agony.

Ziggy turned to Dillon. "Can we help them?" He asked, bouncing over to RPM's Black Ranger.

"I don't know, I'm not sure we can without Lana."

The monster then shattered.

Zack whistled. "Wow, now that's good magic." He commented as he looked to Kimberly, who nodded.

"So cool." She agreed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mack groaned as he looked up from the pit he had fallen into.

"Next time Mack, just keep your mouth shut." He sighed, rubbing his back. He looked around for anything that would help him escape the hole. He went up to the side and started to climb, only for the rock beneath his hands to crumbled away. With a yell, he landed on his back again, groaning.

"Mack!" Chip's voice called from the surface. Mack scrambled to his feet as he looked up.

"Down here!" He yelled. "Chip!?" He called. And suddenly a vine fell down the hole, and Mack grabbed it, then made sure it was steady, and he started to climb. After reaching the top, a pair of hands grabbed his wrist and pulled him out. Surprised he found Chip standing there.

"Chip?"

"Yeah." Chip Thorn nodded with a smile. "I begged Sentinel Knight for me to help you. I kept my distance."

"But, but, I don't understand." Mack just stared.

"You're Avril's cousin, you mean a lot to her." Chip told him. "I had to follow you to make sure you didn't get hurt or do anything stupid."

Mack continued to stare. "You're away from the Sentinal Knight?"

Chip nodded. "Yeah." He looked around before turning back to face Mack. "Sentinal Knight needs my body for him to survive." He revealed, and Mack's eyes widened.

"That's why he refuses to let you return home." Mack ran a hand through his hair.

Chip nodded. "Yeah. My weight and size are a perfect match for him." He explained. "So, he needs me until he gets his own body back."

Mack smiled brightly. "Avril's gonna to be so pleased!" Suddenly something caught his attention. "Excelsior!" He continued to smile, and the two walked over. Mack reached out to touch the sword, only for Thrax to block his way.

"Very impressive young man!" The two backed away as Thrax smirked. "But in finding Excelsior, you led me right to it!" He told Mack. "Once you two are out of the way, Excelsior will be mine! And it will be the end of the Sentinel Knight!" Thrax made to attack, and Chip stepped forwards pulling up a shield, only for someone to kick Thrax away.

"Dax! What are you doing here?" Mack smiled brightly.

"I came with them!" Dax gestured in the direction he'd just came from, and the other Overdrive Rangers stood together.

"I knew you were gonna do something crazy, so I called them." Rose grinned. Thrax growled, looking to the stature behind him.

"My parents were weak, and gave in to goodness, but I will restore their legacy!" He declared as he approached the sword. "By destroying the Sentinel Knight, by the blade of the mighty Excelsior!" He yelled, grabbing the sword. But as soon as he tough it, the statue suddenly began to glow, and Thrax was blasted to the ground. "What's happening?" He roared, confused.

"You obviously don't know the whole legend." Mack said with a smile as he, and Chip stood with the rest of the Overdrive Rangers. "Excelsior belongs to the Warrior Goddess, only she can release the sword." He explained. With a yell, Thrax pushed himself up.

"Give me the sword!" He demanded, blasting the statue with his staff. It glowed again, knocking him down again. "Fine! If I can't have that sword, I'll trash your entire planet!" He declared, and disappeared in a flash.

"Come on!" Dax yelled as he struggled to try and pull the sword free. Eventually his grip slipped, and he fell backwards, the others caught him quickly.

"I bet if we were Rangers, the Goddess would give us the sword." Ronny grumbled.

"I'm not giving up!" Mack argued, and his team turned to look at him. "I'm not leaving without that sword." He walked back over to the statue, wrapped his hands around the sword in the goddess' hands. "One more try." He breathed, before the others walked over and grabbed it too. Together, they began to pull hard.

"Greetings Power Rangers." They cried out in alarm, realeashing the sword as the statue came to life. "I am the Warrior Goddess Minerva. The unity of your friendship, and the conviction in your hearts has concinced me that you are worthy. Excelsior is yours now." She held out the sword to Mack. As he took it, the white shattered, revealing a gold and white blade. The group laughed as Minerva smiled, and returned to her stone form.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Mack used the sword to destroy the dragon monster that was overpowering the other Rangers, he and the Overdrive team returned to the Command Center. Where Hartford, Zoey, Spencer, Tea, and Sentinel Knight were waiting.

"You should have this, it can never hurt you now." Mack offered it to Sentinel Knght.

"Thank you Mack." Sentinel Knight was surprised by the act, and when he took the sword, it began to glow green. It suddenly disappeared, and the glowing grew brighter, nearly blinding everyone. Suddenly a shadow of of movement passed through the blindness, and finally the bright light faded away to reveal Sentinel Knight in solid form. "Incredible! I never knew it had the power to restore me as well." He commented as he looked at himself.

"Charlie!" Mystic Mother suddenly appeared in the room, looking at the unconsous Mystic. "Oh, you dear boy." She lifted her hand, and he disappeared.

"Where are you taking him?" Mack asked, as they all watched.

"I'm taking him home for right now." Mystic Mother answered, before she disappeared, and the Rangers turned to Hartford.

"Mr. Hartford ... we were wrong to leave." Rose admitted.

"And we'd like to come back, and do anthing you need us to do." Will nodded.

"Welcome back to the team." Hartford smiled at them.

"There you are!" The doors opened from the elevator, to reveal the Mystics, Davis, and the RPM Rangers.

"You totally saved our butts out there." Vida smiled thankful to Mack. As they stood facing each other again, another figure suddenly appeared.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! Am I late for the party?" A robot asked as he walked over.

"Who are you?" Ronny asked with a big smile.

"Alpha 6, at your service!" He greeted, as the Mighty Morphin Rangers walked up behind him.

"We brought him in to repair the Morphing Grid." Billy said, placing a hand on the robot's shoulder, as Zoey checked the computer to scan the Morphin Grid.

"He did it! The Morphin Grid is fixed!" She told them, and the room cheered loudly.

"We got our Ranger powers back! Thanks Alpha!" Ronny beamed, after she and Will hugged.

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! If feels good to be useful again!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Tell us about it!" Dax laughed.

Suddenly the alarm alerted the everyone to the computer.

"What is it with the bad guys and quarries?" Davis grumbled, as Jason lifted one of the Trackers from the table behind him.

"You guys have Billy and Alpha to thank for restoring your Trackers." Hartford told his team as Jason held it out for Mack. The others retrieved their Trackers.

"You guys ready for action?" Jason asked.

"You know it." Mack grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thrax and the others looked around quickly as they heard footsteps, and let out low growls of surprise when they found the Mystics, RPM, SPD, and the Mighty Morphin approaching.

"Let's do it!" Mack called. "Ready!"

"Ready!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

"But how?! I took your powers away!" Thrax roared furiously

"That's what you thought!" Dax shouted back.

"But once a Ranger." Mack started.

"Always a Ranger!" The others finished.

"Come, my evil alliance!" Thrax roared, and the fighting began. Jason and Mack faced off against Thrax, Tea and Vida fought off Mratrix, while the others teamed up to fight off the other villains.

"I've had enough of your mockery!" Miratrix roared, her swords glowing. She threw a blast of energy at them, but they dodged it.

"Call to the beast inside!" Tea called moving her arms. "Unleash the Snow Leopord!" The spirit flew out and roared as it hit Miratrix hard with it's paw.

"Mystic Tornado!" Vida called, and after turning into a tornado, she moved over to Miratrix. Miratrix screamed, and was thrown backwards, where she slammed into a wall of the cliff behind her. They looked around just in time to see the Sentinel Knight destroy Thrax.

"His evil legacy is over!" He called.

"But we're not!" The remaining villains stood together, badly beaten.

"We'll see about that!" Maddie said as the Rangers stood together, ready to continue fighting.

"All together!" Mack yelled, and they all called on their weapons to fire one final attack. The group of villains hit the ground hard, before pushing themselves back up.

"Come on Mg, we've got Jewels to find." Benglo snarled to his partner in crime.

"Not if I find them first!" Moltor yelled, hearing the two.

"Fat chance Lizard Lips!" The four groups of villains disappeared, leaving the Rangers alone.

"Now that's what I call power!" Mack laughed.

Jason clamped Red Overdrive Ranger on the shoulder. "Good job Rookie."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"First I was glad when you came." Dax admitted as all the teams sat together in the rec room. "Then I was mad when you stayed. Now I'm ... sad that you're leaving."

"Yeah, we're really gonna miss you." Rose smiled.

"Miss us?" Nick asked with a laugh. "You have Avril here to remind you of us Mystics."

"I meant all you guys." Rose said, turning to look at him.

"Feel free anytime to drop by the Rock Porium, I've give you a 10% discount." Xander nodded, and his team turned to him as one. "What?"

"So Alpha, you ready to head back to Angel Grove?" Jason asked, turning to the little robot.

"You bet!" Alpha nodded eagerly. "Anywhere's better then that crate!" He exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"So when do you leave?" Avril asked Davis.

"Uh." Before he could respond, a Mystic Spell Seal suddenly opened, and a figure stepped out.

"You coming back Davis?" She asked. Wearing a future Mystic uniform, she's a mixture between Nick and Madison.

"Whoa, he looks like." Vida trailed off as she looked from her, to both Maddie and Nick, then back. "Wow!"

Marina smiled brightly. "Wow, they look young." She folded her arms and looked at Davis when he walked up to stand next to her.

"Yeah, a little eerie." He nodded.

Marina smiled looking over at Madison, Nick, and Vida. "Hi mama, daddy, Aunty V!" She waved, and the three looked at each other.

Davis took Marina's arm. "Let's go." He turned back around to face the big group in the room. "You won't remember us all at all." He told them.

"See you soon!" Marnia waved, before the two stepped through the Seal and it closed, then a different portal opened and someone stepped out.

"Hi everyone." A Pink RPM Ranger waved.

"LANA!" Ziggy cried, launching himself at her, grabbing her and hugging tightly, her arms forced at her sides as he hugged her.

"Good to see you too, Zig." She grunted, as Dillon walked over to them.

"Ziggy, clam down." He patted Green Ranger on the shoulder. "Let her go."

Ziggy did as instructed, and she stumbled a little. "Hey Dillon." She smiled behind her helmet.

"So, what's it like back at home?" Dillon asked.

"Dr. K's really soaking in the quietness of the garage, and so is Scott."

Ziggy pouted as he folded his arms. "What about the others?" He continued to pout.

"They miss all the talking." Lana answered with a shrug.

Dillon had to laugh. "Guess it's time then." He turned to face the group of Rangers in the room. "It's been fun guys." He said as he stook a step to stand next to Lana. "Thank you for letting us see your world."

"Yes!" Ziggy bobbed his head up and down. "A real sun and real grass!" He paused. "I am so sorry I broke that vase!" He added, and Lana turned to him sharply.

"You what!?" She demanded.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Ziggy, that is why Dr. K and Scott refuses to let you play around with anything!" Lana said as the two turned, and they started to argue and disappear into the protal, leaving an amused Dillon behind.

He turned to the group. "Bye everyone." With that he stepped into the portal and disappeared, along with the memories of the future, and the RPM Rangers.

XxXxXxXxX

 **Ok. What do you think? Please review!**


	19. Ronny On Empty Part 1

Tea grinned as she, Dax, and Will played a game of pool. Suddenly a creature walked with a limb towards to pool table, Dax dropped his pool stick and with a shreak ran out of the room, screaming for Mack.

"What?" Will asked as he, and Tea turned to see what had caused their friend to freak out. The two quickly jumped into fighting stances, and their backs bumped into each other, just as Dax came running in, pulling in Mack.

Dax let out another shreak and jumped into Mack's arms, Scooby Doo style when the creature took a step forward. Tea, and Will reached for their Trackers. "How did it get in here? Why didn't the alarms go off?" Will asked.

"No idea." Tea shook her head.

"D-d- don't just stand there Mack!" Dax cowered, then he jumped out of his leader's arms. "Do something!" He cried, shaking Mack fast and hard.

Suddenly Ronny's laugh came from under the mask, before she pulled it off to see the looks of humiliation on Tea, Will, and Dax's faces, but also had relief.

"Happy Halloween!" Ronny smiled.

"Aren't you a little old for Halloween?" Will asked.

"You're never too old to have fun, Will." Ronny said. "Besides, Halloween is my favorite holiday."

"It's for kids." The black Ranger replied. "The candy, the games, the whack jobs that enjoy it."

"Hey!" Ronny exclaimed. "Who you calling a whack job?"

"Halloween is fun, Will." Mack grinned.

"If you're gonna be a party pooper, your name can be removed from the list." Ronny shrugged, and Will rolled his eyes.

"Please." He folded his arms.

"Halloween isn't about going door to door." Tea grinned at him. "It's about parties, and custome contests!" She smiled, as both Mack and Dax nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the alarms blared loudly, followed by Zoey's voice.

" _All Rangers, report to the Command Center immediately_!"

"Sounds important." Will said, before dashing off quickly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good. You're all here." Hartford said as the Rangers hurried into the Command Center. "I think we may have found something." He lifted the torch that they had taken from the Fearcats, turned the bottom to reveal a hidden chamber that contained a fozzilized insect.

"Cool." Mack said.

Rose held the chunk of amber in the pal of her hand and stared at the creature inside. "It's a beetle." She said, looking up at her team, Tea moved her Tracker and ran her scanner over the surface. "Ah, pretty strong Jewel signature!"

"What kind of beetle is it?" Tyzonn asked.

"It's an ugly beetle." Dax replied, causing Tea to giggle.

"It's a scarab beetle." Rose answered. "But its golden. I have never seen anything like it."

"I'll analyze it and have the results back by midday." Hartford said.

"But don't wander to far." Hartford warned. "I'm also working on a new fleet of Zords for your arsenal. I think you're gonna like them."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sometime later, the Rangers were back upstairs preparing for the Halloween party. They along with Spencer, were hanging up Halloween banner and decorations.

"Oh, I do love Halloween." Spencer said cheerfully. "The candy, pumpkins, the smell of fall in the air." He listed them off.

"Now that's the spirit!" Tea smiled, then frowned when she looked around for a box she'd just had. "Hey, where's my box?"

"Tonight's gonna be so much fun!" Dax cheered, carrying the box he'd picked up, but he tripped over some streamers on the floor and the box fell out of his arms as he fell - face first into a bowl of popcorn.

Rose screamed and jumped in fright, when all the fake spiders rained down on her, she tried to scurry away, but she ended up bumping into an end table, and she and fell into Mack, who caught her around the waist when she lost balance, and the end table crashed to the floor.

"Dax!" Both Tea, and Rose yelled, and he winced.

"I'm sorry!" He cried.

Mack rolled his eyes at Dax as he let go of Rose, and grabbed a set of posters from a different table, he stopped when he saw Tyzonn staring at a pumpkin. "Ty?" He asked. "You ok?"

"Spencer says you can eat these things." Tyzonn said, pointing at the pumpkin. "It doesn't look ... eatable."

"You can't eat that one." Rose giggled as she stood beside Mack. "That one's plastic."

"But you can eat pumpkins?"

"Yeah." Mack nodded. "Spencer is making pumpkin pie later."

"We've got enough pumpkins to last until next year." Ronny said, walking over. "You can get your fix whenever."

"Mrs. Hartford also told me that you put on disguises, and go door to door begging for food." Tyzonn said excitedly.

"Yep. It's called Trick-o-Treating." Ronny said, nodding.

"It sounds like fun." Tyzonn grinned.

"Until you get sick the following morning when you pig out too much on all the candy." Tea added as she walked over. "Not pretty at all."

"Especially when you can't reach the toilet in time." Mack added.

"We'll take you trick-o-treating before the party later, alright?" Ronny asked.

"Me too!" Dax called, waving his hand in the air. "Trick-o-treating is the best part of Halloween!"

"Yeah, when you're a kid." Will deadpanned. He was the only one out of the Hartford mansion, the least bit excited about the party.

"Don't listen to the wet blanket, Ty." Tea said as she folded her arms.

"Aw, come on Will, don't be a such a party pooper." Ronny walked over to him. "Look, even the Sentinel Knight's helping out." she pointed at he newly formed spirit as he scooped out the inside of a few pumpkins for the jack-o-lantern carvings.

"Yeah, and he's already wearing his costume." Will said, and Tea had to laugh.

"What costume?" Sentinel Knight asked.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with embracing the kid inside you and having some fun." Ronny nudged him lightly.

Before Will could come up with a retort, the alarms echoed, and Hartford's voice sounded over the intercoms.

"Looks like the fun is over." Mack said, leading the team out of the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey! Looking for us, Fearcats?" Tyzonn called, racing ahead of the others and reaching the scene first.

"Ah, the Mercurian." Mig said, raising his blaster. "We meet again."

"How many nine lives do these guys have left?" Tea asked, as she and the others finally arrived. "We knock them down for only so long, but they keep coming back!"

"I've lost count." Ronny said.

Mack stepped forward. "We won't let you destroy the city!"

Benglo smirked and stepped around Mig. "We're not here to destoy the city, Ranger." He said. "You don't realize but our plan worked perfectly."

"Plan? What plan?" Dax asked.

"Like they would tell us." Will said.

"Well, it doesnt matter." Dax said, resting his arm on the Sentinel Knight. "Because we've got our new secret weapon with us."

The Fearcats laughed. "Sentinel Knight is no match for our old friend." Benglo said. There was a wisp of flames and Moltor appeared before the Rangers.

"Whatever you're planning won't work!" Mack said. "It's time you leave the city and its people alone!"

"Silly Rangers." Moltor said. "The plan is already working. You're standing here, aren't you?"

"Ready?" Mig asked.

"Let's do it!" Said Benglo. "By the power of the gyro." He held up his blaster.

"And the power of the Fearcats." Mig added, holding up his own blaster.

"Combined." Moltor added flexing his fingers as a fireball appeared in the palm of his hand.

"FIRE!" The three yelled, blasting the Rangers at the same time. And the ground beneath the team exploded, throwing the Rangers into the air.

"Get her!" Moltor shouted, unsheathing his sword and running forward.

"Call to the beast inside!" Tea called, moving her arms as she laid on her back. "Unleash the Snow Leopord!" As her animal spirit charged at Moltor, Tea rolled onto her left side and saw Ronny getting attacked by Mig and Benglo. "Will!" She called, turning to Black Ranger. "Ronny needs help!"

Will jumped through the air. Before he swung his weapon around and slammed it against Benglo's back. The Fearcat snarled as he fell forward. Mig pounced on Will, sending Black Ranger to the ground, hard.

"WILL!" Ronny screamed as Mig threw her over his shoulder and carried her away.

"RONNY!" Will struggled to his feet, but collapsed to his knees as the Fearcats disappeared with his girlfriend.

"Will!" Tea cried as she ran over, and slid to her knees next to him.

"I think I'll take a trophy as well." Moltor said, grabbing the golden sword that Mack had lost after Dax had been thrown into him. He laughed and held it up, before disappearing in a flurry of flames.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zoey looked up as the Rangers arrived. "I haven't been able to find Ronny or the Sentinel Knght." She informed right away.

"Do you have any good news?" Will asked.

"We have to rescue them quickly." Tyzonn said. "Trust me. The Fearcats don't waist time."

"Can we use the new Zords?" Dax asked.

"They're not operational yet." Hartford told them.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mack asked.

Hartford sighed and looked at the globe in the middle of the room. Tea studied him for a few minutes.

"No!" She cried, making everyone look at her. "You're not sending us after another damned Jewel while Ronny, and Sentinel Knight are in trouble!"

"Finding that Jewel is our number one priority." Hartford said.

"Ronny's life should be our number one priority!" Tea said hotly.

"If anything happens, I'll call you." Hartford said.

"But dad, you can't." Mack started.

"Look, I'm concerned."-

"The hell you are!" Tea cried.

"Teagan!" Zoey scolded.

"I'm not listening to this!" Tea yelled, she turned and stormed off, out of the Command Center.

XxXxXxXxXx

Two miles north of the Hartford manor, Will and Tea both jumped when Arielle suddenly magically appeared in front of them.

Arielle smiled as she looked around. "Hi guys!" She smiled as she walked over to them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Will greeted as the girls hugged.

"I get today off from practicing magic." Arielle answered, and the two hugged. "And I wanted to see you guys."

"The others aren't here." Tea told her. "My father ordered for them to go after a Jewel." She explained, and Arielle frowned. "You guys didn't go either?"

The two Rangers looked at each other, before they turned back to face Arielle. "Ronny was captured by the Fearcats." Will answered, and Arielle's eyes widened. "Mr. Hartford ordered all of us to go after the Jewel, but Tea blew up. So the two of us are now searching for Ronny."

"Let me help you." Arielle offered. "Nick taught me of a tracking spell that I can use."

"I'm game." Tea said, and Will nodded.

"I hope you can fight." Will added.

"No." Arielle shook her head. "But I can defend myself pretty good now!" She smiled. "Thanks to Vita."

"Then let's head out!" Will decided.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After awhile of walking, the three came across Norg - the Yeti who worked for Flurious. He jumped at their sudden appearance, trying to hide himself from view behind a stick like tree.

"We can see you." Will sighed.

Norg covered his facce with his hands and shook his head. "No, you can't." He insisted. "You see nothing."

Rolling his eyes, Will pulled the Yeti's hands from his face. "Boo!" He said, causing Norg to jump away in fear.

"OK, guess you can see me." the Yeti said. "You are the Power Rangers." He said, gasping excitedly and holding his hands up as if they were about to snap handcuffs onto his wrists. "Are you gonna capture me?" He asked.

Both Tea, and Arielle giggled.

"Consider yourself captured." Will said, before the three walked around Norg. "Where are Moltor and the Fearcats?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." Norg answered as he followed the Rangers, his arms still out in front of him.

"What are they doing with Ronny?" Will continued.

"I don't know." Norg shrugged. "I just, uh."

Will stopped walking causing Arielle to bump into him, and Will turned to the Yeti. "You're telling us that you work for one of the 'big bad's' and you know absolutely nothing about their master plans?"

"Uh ... yep." Norg said, nodding.

"You're useless, you know that?" Will snapped.

"But." Norg started.

"Sit." Will ordered firmly.

Norg sat down on the edge of a boulder, his head hanging in shame.

"Come on girls." Will started off, behind him, the two girls looked at each other before turning to look at Norg, then they quickly ran to catch up with the black Ranger.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ronny was still hooked up to the machine that was draining her powers and her energy, she fell to her knees. She felt sick, and tired. But she wanted to keep fighting.

"A Power Ranger never gives up."

The voice had Ronny looking up, and she just stared at the figure that stood in front of her. She didn't know who it was cause her vision blurred. "Who are you?" Her voice soft broken.

The figure was a young woman, in a S.P.D. uniform. She looked around before grabbing Ronny's arm and tried to yank Ronny's hand free from the machine, but nothing. "All you have to know is my name is Catilyn." The woman said.

Suddenly a man walked out of a portal. "I thought I told you to not interferre?" He demanded as he walked over to her, and she turned to face him.

"Please Sky!" She begged, she turned back to try to help Ronny.

"You know the rules!" Sky grabbed her arm. "We can't change the past, or our present changes forever."

"Please help me." Ronny begged, looking up at Sky.

Sky looked torn. "I'm sorry." He said after a long moment, he grabbed Catilyn's arm. "The portal's closing Catie, we have to go." He told her.

Catilyn looked ready to break down. "I just wanted to help."

Sky reached to her cheek, wiping a tear away. "I know. But we need to let the past Rangers handle this." He reminded her. "And besides, you'll see her again."

"She told me that she felt alone during this time when she nearly lost her life." Catilyn told him sadly.

Sky took her hand. "It'll be ok. Now we have to go before the portal completely closes."

With a nod, Catilyn turned back around to look at Ronny, before she turned back to Sky. "Take me home?"

Sky nodded. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around her, and together they walked through the portal, and it quickly closed.

"Will." Ronny breathed, with a tired mutter. "Help me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxx

Will looked up with a frown.

"What is it?" Arielle asked with worry, looking at him, and Tea turned to look at the black Ranger.

"Will?" She asked.

"I don't know." Will shook his head, turning to look at both girls. "I thought I heard something."

Arielle looked around with worry. "What? What did you hear?" She asked, walking closer to him, still looking around with worry.

"We're going to find her, Will." Tea promised with a firm voice, and looking confident.

Will walked over to a large boulder and climbed onto it, so he could try to get a better look.

But nothing. Frustrated, Will jumped down and turned to Arielle. "You said you can track her. Do it!" He almost snapped.

Arielle jumped. "Ok." She pulled out her wand. The wand almost looked like Avril's. "I've only done it a few times." She warned him.

"Just do it!" This time, Will did snap.

"Stop it, Will!" Tea snapped back, when Arielle jumped again.

"Xander's better at the tracking spells." Arielle stated. "He can use the ground to feel where that person is."

"He's not here, is he?" Will snapped again. "It's been three hours. So we need to rely on your skills."

"Will!" Tea hissed. "That's enough!"

"Yelling at me isn't going to help!" Arielle snapped back. "Back off!" She turned her back on him. "It takes a little time!"

"How much time?" Tea asked gently.

Arielle paused, before she turned around to face the green Ranger. "I don't know." She confessed. "Nick is still teaching me the spell."

"Why isn't Xander teaching you?!" Will demanded hotly.

"Because he took a red eye to Australia to help take care of his uncle, who fell really sick!" Arielle yelled, now trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. "Back off!"

"We _all_ want to find Ronny, Will." Tea said as she folded her arms. "You're not helping by yelling!"

Will folded his arms. "She's still learning how to use that spell." He reminded Tea. "So how are we suppose to use a half spell?"

"You can find Ronny on your own!" Arielle cried, tears now rolled down her cheeks. "I'll find her by myself!" With that she took off at a run, sobbing as she left the two Rangers.

Will watched her leave, feeling bad he yelled at her.

"Real smooth, Mr. Cool." Tea said sarcasticly. "Now you've done it."

"Sorry." He apologized, but Tea shook her head.

"Don't apologize to me." She pointed in the direction that Arielle ran in. "Apologize to Arielle."

With out a word, Will started moving down the same direction. "I'll find you Ronny." He promised. "I promise."

XxXxXxXxX

 **I really had fun near the end of part 1 here! :)**


	20. Ronny On Empty Part 2

Arielle sighed as she walked over to a few paths. "Which one is it?" She pulled out her wand, and said a spell. As she said the spell, she kenlt down on the ground and put her free hand on the ground.

But nothing. The spell wasn't working right for her. "Ok. Will was right." She sat down on the ground and twirled her wand gently in her hands. "This tracking spell is half baked."

"I was wrong." Will's voice had Arielle turning around.

Will slowly walked over to her, and he sat down next to her as she turned around. "I'm sorry." He apologized gently. "I shouldn't have said what I said. You're still new to the magic thing, and I know that so I shouldn't have snapped the way I did."

Arielle looked down before she finally looked up, and turned to him. "I've been working on this spell for a month, and it still doesn't want to work. I thought that if I really needed it, that it'd work."

"Maybe you're trying to hard." Will suggested gently.

"Yeah." Tea agreed as she walked over to them. "You have magic in your blood." She smiled. "You're so lucky!"

"I guess." Arielle shrugged, and Will gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. "I'm just so worried about Ronny."

"I know." She nodded, she smiled at him. "It's ok, I forgive you."

Tea walked over to the paths from the hill. "Question is: which path do we take?"

"That is the oldest trick in the book." Scoffed a new voice.

Will closed his eyes in annoyance and looked over his shoulder at Norg. "I thought we told you to sit." He said.

"Yeah, but then I remembered that Flurious told me to find the Fearcats' secret hideout first." Norg nodded. "I'm trying to make myself useful."

"Sounds difficult." Will replied, and the girls giggled. Will stood up and helped Arielle stand.

"Yeah." Norg nodded. "Ooh! Wait!" He called, chasing after the three Rangers. "Look! See, they want us to follow those tracks." He said, pointing at the trail heading west. "But they didn't go that way. No."

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"Oh, Yetis are very good trackers. It runs in our blood." Norg explained. "We also eat a lot of blubber."-

"What a second. Go back to that tracking thing." Will interupted, holding up his hand. "How do you know they didn't go this way?"

"Simple. These tracks head west, towards the mountains. Fearcats and mountain goats don't get along, so they wouldn't go that way. And - and these tracks head north." He pointed to the tracks leading away to the right. "Towards the north pole. Fearcats don't like the snow, so they didn't go that way. And these tracks were made by a buffalo." Norg added, pointing at the third trail. "So they didn't go that way ... unless they took a prisoner. Oh, that poor little buffalo." He gasped.

Rolling his eyes, Will turned away from Norg, then paused. "Maybe he could help us." He said looking at the girls.

"I don't know, he works for Flurious." Arielle said, uneasily.

"He's also a." Tea trailed off, scratching her head.

"Ok, he's not the brightest bulb." Will admitted. "We need to find Ronny, and he knows how to track." He pointed out.

Both girls looked at each other, before nodding. "Ok." Tea sighed. "But you're going to work with him."

With a smirk, Will turned around. "Maybe we should work together." He said, turning to look at Norg.

"I don't think Flurious would like me helping you." Norg said, shaking his head. "No!"

"Well, you don't have to help us." Will stated. "You could just follow the tracks, and I'll follow you."

Norg stopped shaking his head and turned to the three Rangers. "Uh, ok!" He agreed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Norg laughed as he led the three Rangers out into the middle of a clearing. All that was to be seen was a mountain of boulders, but no cave, or cavern, or doorway that led to a secret hideout.

"I did it!" Norg clapped his hands exitedly. "I found it! Flurious will be so happy with me."

"You found some boulders?" Will asked, annoyed once again. "Where's Ronny?"

"But ... this is where the tracks end." Norg said, jumping from foot to foot and pointing at the boulders. "I - but."-

"I don't know why I ever trusted you!" Will snapped.

Norg sighed and lowered his head, just as Arielle gasped and grabbed Will's arm tightly. Lava Lizards had jumped from a secret entrance from the boulders, to quickly surround them.

"Whoa!" Tea gasped, as she and Will dropped into fighting stanses.

Arielle held out her wand, she sent a heavy wave of wind at the Lava Lizards, sending a group of Lizards flying backwards.

"Call to the Beast inside!" Tea called. "Unleash the Snow Leopord!" The animal flew out and charged at a different group, while Will jumped and planted a kick into a Lizard's chest, before spinning around and smashing his fist into the side of another. The Lizards grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over.

"Will!" Arielle cried, running over. She sent powerfull blast of water, the blast slammed into the face of a Lizard.

Will was able to get to his feet. "Thanks Arielle." He grabbed his Tracker. "I owe you."

"I think you can find Ronny just fine now." Ariella told him with a smile. "I'm going to head back to Mystic Realm."

Will turned to her. "If Avril has to know about what I said, I'll understand."

But Arielle shook her head. "No, she doesn't have to know." Her smile returned. "Good luck!" She snapped her fingers, disappearing.

Will turned his attention back to the Lava Lizards. "You messed with the wrong Power Ranger." He opened his Tracker and morphing, he summoned his Drive Hammer and took out his group of Lava Lizards. Soon there was only three Lizards left.

"Will!" Tea ran over to him. "I'll handle out here, you find Ronny."

"You sure?" He asked.

She grinned. "Yeah. These guys are mine!"

Will nodded. "Ok." He ran for the opening, slashing at the Lava Lizards that tried to stop him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Will peered around the corner into what looked like the base room. Ronny was in the middle of podium, her hands trapped to half an egg shell that was glowing yellow. She looked tired, and almost like her life energy was being zapped from her.

"Those Lava Lizards are useless." Mig growled from somewhere out of sight. "They lost the two Rangers' somewhere at the entrance."

"Moltor's just as pathetic." Benglo agreed. "But he sure can fight."

"Wait, is that?" Mig asked. "More Rangers!"

Will perked up and peered around the corner again. Mig and Benglo were standing just in front of him, staring up at something that he couldn't see. Mig growled and punched his fist.

"It's our turn now." He said, turning to Ronny and the Sentinal. "They're not going anywhere. Even if the Black Ranger does get this far ... its too late to save her now."

Benglo laughed and walked towards the door. Will jumped like a cat, just outside, just as the Fearcats passed and disappeared. Will waited for a minute longer before jumping down and running into the room and over to Ronny.

"Ronny!" Will grabbing her, and tried to pull her hand free from the panel. But couldn't, she was stuck tight.

"Will." Ronny whispeared, her voice harsh.

Sentinel Knight approached. "She stays!"

Will stared at him. "What?"

"Will!" Tea came rushing into the room, but quickly ducked when Sentinal Knight threw a punch at her. "Hey!"

"Those flea bags must've done something to him." Will grunted. "We need to shut him down somehow."

Tea ran at Sentinal Knight and shut him down. The Sentinel Knight sword clattered to the floor with a loud clang. "We can figure out how to return him back to normal later." She turned to Will, who had rushed up to Ronny. "How is she?"

"The console." Ronny breathed out.

Tea turned and pulled off the panel to see six wires. "Red, pink, blue, yellow, black, green." She jumped as the console beeped, telling her the draining was almost complete. "Has to be black." She grabbed pulled out some small pliers, and closed her eyes as she cut the black wire.

The egg flashed and Ronny dropped to the floor.

"Ronny!" Will, and Tea raced over and knelt down next to her.

Ronny smiled. "What took you so long?" She asked with a laugh.

"We ran into some old friends." Will answered with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Call to the Beast inside! Unleash the Snow Leopord!"

Mack, Rose, Dax, and Tyzonn looked up just in time to see Tea's Snow Leopord leaping over the Rangers, before attacking the Fearcats.

"Sorry I'm late for the party!" Tea exclaimed as she ran over to them. "Everyone ok?"

"We're ok." Mack nodded. "Where's Will, and Ronny?"

"Will took her back to base."

"Is she ok?" Dax asked.

"A little weak." Tea answered with a nod. "But she'll be ok."

Rose let out a breath. "Good."

Tea's Snow Leopord ran back to the Rangers, and roared at the Fearcats.

"Spencer, send the Zords!" Mack called as soon as Moltor brought up his robot.

XxXxXxXx

It was a few hours later, the team returned to the Hartford Mansion to quickly finish setting up for their Halloween party. Once they were finished they headed upstairs.

"I think we should knock." Mack decided as they stood in the hallway. "Last time I walked into a room without knocking, a book hit me in the face."

Rose laughed before she reached up and knocked on Ronny's door.

" _Come in_!" Ronny's voice called from the other side of the door.

Rose opened the door, she and the others walked into the room. "You feeling better?" She asked.

Ronny smiled. "Yeah. Thanks guys."

"You going to be ready for your party in an hour?" Dax asked, then winced when both Tea and Tyzonn smacked him. "Ow!"

Ronny laughed as Will rolled his eyes. "I'll be ready." She promised.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **Ok! Here's part 2! Hope you all like! And if you haven't read my Dino Thunder fic, please do!**


	21. The Battilizer

**OK. In my saga, Mack is already human**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers made their way to the base, where Rose was working on something while Hartford and Ronny worked on trying to find the Star Of Isis with the tablet that was suppose to lead them to it.

"What's going on?" Mack asked as he walks over to Rose.

"I'm designing a new super weapon." Rose smiled excitedly. "I'm combining the power of the Sentinel Sword, with some new robotics I've designed!" She explained.

"Can I use it?" Dax asked excitedly, bouncing over, and Rose's smile fell.

"Not unless you want to get fried like a Sunday morning egg." She answered, she looked at him with alarm, as Dax still looked excited, Mack looked from Rose's alarmed look to Dax before elbowing the blue Ranger.

"What? I'm thinking about it!" Dax laughed.

Daggeron appeared in the room, making everyone jump as they spun around to see him. "Hello everyone." He greeted calmly, as they relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" Dax asked. "It's always a pleasure to see you!" He quickly added, then bounced behind Mack, when Daggeron looked at him.

"Hotaru asked me if I could check up on you Rangers." The Knight answered as he walked over to Rose. "What are you working on?

"A sword that'll turn us into an egg if we use it, thanks to Rose's high tech!" Dax answered with a big grin, before he let out a yelp when Mack elbowed him again, and Rose gave him a glare. "Yikes!" He ran over to the others and hid behind Will, who rolled his eyes.

"The power is way to strong. It's to enhance Zord capabilities." Hartford replied.

"This looks like it could be a decent battilizer." Daggeron said as he admired what Rose had been working on.

Before the anybody could contine, the alarm went off.

"There's trouble guys." Ronny warned, quickly setting down the large book she had holding, and they hurrried off.

Hartford folded his arms, looking at Daggeron. "Avril sent you to check up on the Rangers?" He asked, giving the Knight a look.

Daggeron nodded. "Yes. She has not left Chip's side since he has returned, but he still has not awoken."

"What happened to him? How come he hasen't woken up?"

Daggeron shook his head. "We don't know why." He sighed. "Snow Prince, and Udonna have been trying to use their snow power to awaken him, even Madison has tried to use her healing powers to. And nothing is working."

The elevator dinged and the Rangers walked in, and the lights suddenly went out before returning to normal.

"What just happened?" Tyzonn asked curiously.

"We just found out why it was too easy." Tea answered, they had discussed the battle inside the elevator.

"Looks like we picked up a computer virus." Hartford frowned as he got to his feet and looked around slowly. "It shorted out our electrical grid. Luckily the auxiliary unit kicked in." He told them. "Everything looks back to normal."

"Good thing." Mack grinned as they walked back over to the computer.

"Yeah."

"Better check the Battlefleet. That's probably how they infected us." Tea suggested.

"Knowing Kamdor, he would do something like that." Will agreed, and Daggeron waved a hand around the base.

"Everything seemed to be in order." He told them, and everyone sighed in relef. "Wait." Daggeron frowned, and everyone tensed. "There is something going on, but I can't pinpoint where it is." Just after he finished the alarm went off.

"Oh boy." Dax gulped. "I hope the Battlefleet will still work, and not suddenly quit on us!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers flew in the SHARC towards Florida, where the disturbance had come from, and after they landed, fully morphed, they found Kamdor and Miratrix searching.

"Remind me to thank the Rangers when I see them again!" Kamdor declared as they walked through the Everglades. "Their decoding the Tablet was a big help!" He exclaimed.

"Thank us yourself!" Will yelled, and the looked around quickly.

"Thought that we couldn't find you after you messed with our computers?" Rose called out. "You thought wrong!"

"Let's see ... seven against two? That doesn't seem fair!" Kamdor yelled, and preformed a series of hand gestures. When he pushed out, seven monsters appeared in front of them. "ATTACK!" He roared. They snarled and ran to fight the Rangers, who fought them off one-on-one.

Tea swung her leg out to the monster she was fighting, but the monster caught her leg, and with a laugh the monster swung her around and around and around before letting go.

Tea collided into Dax, and the two fell to the ground. "Whoa!" Dax exclaimed, he looked to Tea, who was lying in the grass. "Tea, you ok?" He asked in concern, in the distance they heard Will calling out for his Hovertek Cycle.

"Dizzy, but ok." Tea put a hand to her helmet.

Suddenly, Miratrix came up to them with a smirk.

"You, bitch!" Tea sneered, her dizzyness gone as she jumped back to her feet. "Call to the Beast inside! Unleash the Snow Leopard!" Her animal spirit flew out and attacked Miratrix, sendng the exile ninja flying backwards.

"There has got to be away to finally stop Miratrix and Kamdor." Tea huffed, before she and Dax were charged by two monsters, and the two began fighting.

"I know we don't usually call out the Zords." Dax started, only to be interrupted by the monster he was fighting. "Until we have to go big but don't you think that just this once, it wouldn't hurt?" He cried out.

"Yeah, good idea!" Ronny agreed, pushing herself up from the ground as she grabbed her Tracker. "Send the Zords!" She called. But nothing happened. "They're not responding!" She cried out, before being tossed the the ground.

"We've got problems!" Rose realized, and was blasted off her feet.

"The virus! It was in the." Tea didn't get to finished her sentence, as Tyzonn was tossed into her.

"Sorry Tea." He groaned.

"It's ok." Tea groaned.

"We gotcha guys." Mack said as he, and the others helped them up. Miratrix smirked, approaching them again, only to be grabbed from behind.

"Stop!" Will yelled, but she shoved him in front of her and kicked him away. Will skidded along the grass, coming to a stop in front of the other Rangers.

"Will!" Ronny hurried over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He grunted as she helped him up.

"This is not going as well as we'd hoped." Tyzonn gulped as Ronny pulled backward towards the others. As the group stalked towareds the Rangers, they were suddenly blasted from the side.

"Surprise!" Sentinel Knight called. "Sorry I'm late!"

"You really think once more is gonna make a difference?" Miratrix smirked.

"Mack!" Sentinel Knight called, before charging towards the Red Ranger. "Catch!" He called, before transforming into his sword mode.

"Mack! That's robot technology!" Rose cried with horror. "You can't."-

"Red Sentinel Ranger! Activate!" Mack ignored her and activated it.

"No, Mack!" Rose screamed, certain that it was going to fry him as predicted. However sword changed forms to reveal the Sentinel Knight, who then combined with Mack's Ranger suit.

"The Battilizer!" Tea cried, bouncing. "It's the Battilizer!" She beamed as she shook Will's arm.

"I see that." Will told her witb amusment.

"I'm ready if you are!" Mack looked down to the chest plate on his new armor. It opened up to reveal Sentinel Knight's face.

"I've been ready for centuries." He replied confidently, before the plate closed again. Mack rushed at the monsters, easily cutting through each of them and destroying them as Miratrix backed away in fear. Soon, only three monsters remained.

"Sentinel Ranger, Sword Mode!" Mack summoned two gold and red swords, and easily dodged the attacks the monsters fired his way, and destroyed two more. Holding out his swords, Mack opened the chest plate again and summoned a tornado. Using it and even more power, Mack destroyed the last of the monsters.

"I'm getting outta here." Miratrix decided, turning to run, only to find her way blocked by Ronny.

"Ha! You're not going anywhere honey!" She taunted. Miratrix turned to run right, only to find Will blocking her way. Miratrix breathed heavily, terrified as she found her path blocked from all directions.

"Hey!" They looked around as Kamdor shouted to them.

"He's got the jewel!" Tyzonn noticed the red Jewel in Kamdor's hand.

"Thanks to all of you! Let me repay you!" He blasted the Rangers, and would have hit Miratrix as well, had she not Ninja Streaked out of the way. They demorphed, groaning in pain.

"Come Miratrix! We will finished this later! The Star Of Isis is ours!" Kamdor declared, and the two streaked away.

"The jewel!" Tea cried. "No!"

"Ok, it's not the end of the world!" Dax spoke quickly. "There's still another Jewel to find!" He tried to smile. "It just means that they have as many as us."

"Oh, do they?" Ronny smirked as she walked towards them, holding the Star of Isis in her hand.

"Yeah!" Tea cheered as the Rangers laughed.

"What good is super-speed if I'm not gonna use it?" Ronny asked with a big smile.

"NO!" They heard a horrified shriek echoing from the distance, and laughed even more.

"I think Kamdor just found out he's been pickocketed." Will laughed.

"And Mack." Rose beamed, walking up and hugging him. "But tell me. It's really weird you didn't get fried using my technology." She frowned, after they pulled away from their hug. "I know for a fact itsn't not safe for humans." She took a step back. "I'm never wrong."

Mack shook his head. "I don't know." He said with a shake of his head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I had placed a spell over Rose's technology." Daggeron answered as they stood in the rec room. "Yes Rose, your technology is powerful, but you also need a Battilizer for your red Ranger to use." He pointed out.

"But your spell only works for only one battle?" Rose asked with a frown, sitting next to Mack.

"The spell can only last a few more times." Daggeron told them as he paced.

"How many more?" Mack asked, getting a little concerned.

"Yeah, Nick gets to connect to Fire heart." Tea added.

Daggeron stopped pacing. "Nick is a Mystic." He reminded. "Your Battilizer, Mack can only be used for a short time."

"So, in other words." Will began, sitting between Ronny and Tea. "You're telling us to use in wisely."

Daggeron nodded. "Yes."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **What do you guys think? I loved the idea of Mack already being human. So thank you D.J. Scales for the idea!**

 **And if you haven't read and reviewed my Dino Thunder fic, please read and revew! Thank you!**


	22. Home And Away Part 1

"What's happening?" Mack asked as the Rangers arrived in the base. "Why aren't we out treasure hunting?"

"Because there's more then one relic!" Zoey exclaimed with a smile, just as the computers beeped loudly, alerting everyone to another presence, and she spun around and ran for the computers. "We got a hit!" She said with excitement, as the Rangers ran up behind her.

"That's the other relic!" Rose smiled as she read the computer screens. "It's not that far from the second one."

"Looks like we have to split up again." Will said, and Tea groaned.

"I thought we learned from the last time, to not split up again." She huffed as she folded her arms.

XxXxXxXx

Kamdor grunted as he pulled an old chest out of the sand. He held his breath as he undid the latch and opened the chest to reveal a glass ball full of sand.

"This must be it." He laughed.

"The sands of Silla." Miratrix grinned. "Now that the Fearcats have the chalice, I know they'll be looking for this."

"It may prove to be a valuable bargaining chip." Kamdor agreed.

"Not so fast, Kamdor!"

Both villians looked around in alarm as Tea, and Tyzonn jumped into view. Both fully morphed and ready for battle. Kamdor growled in annoyance, pulled his sword from behind his back, and attacked the two Rangers, cutting them down before they had even landed.

The two Rangers jumped to their feet. "That's going to a museum, were it can't cause any harm!" Tyzonn pointed at Kamdor.

"You two again!" Kamdor growled. "I grow tired of this planet, and of you Rangers."

"And we're tired of the _both_ of you!" Tea pointed at both of them.

"Let me handle this, Kamdor." Miratrix said, taking a step forward.

"No!" Kamdor yelled, stopping her with his sword. "It's time I show these Rangers that I am a force to be reckoned with." He handed the sands of Silla to her, and rushed at Tyzonn.

Tyzonn ran forward to defend himself, and Tea. But Kamdor disappeared in a blue blur. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Tyzonn! Behind you!" Tea shouted.

Tyzonn quickly turned around, but was to late. He cried out as Kamdor sliced Tyzonn across his chest with his sword, knocking him backwards with an arrow of sparks.

"Calling to the Beast inside!" Tea called, moving her arms. "Unleash the Snow Leopard!" Her spirit animal rushed out of her and charged at Kamdor.

Kamdor was flowen backwards into Miratrix, and the two fell to the ground in a heap.

"You're the most annoyingest Rangers of all of them, Green Ranger!" Kamdor growled as he got back to his feet and shoved Miratrix away.

"Full responsibility, right here!" Tea pointed to herself, as her animal spirit rushed back to her, and dissolved back into her.

Growling, Kamdor shot a lightning bolt, but Tea quickly jumped and rolled out of the way.

"Missed me!" Tea taunted with a sing-song voice. She quickly jumped to her feet and dodged out of the way once again when Kamdor shot another lightning bolt at her. "Missed me again!" She once again taunted. Tyzonn managed to get back to his feet, before rushing to Tea's side.

Tyzonn struck Kamdor with his Drive Defender, but it only did a little damage. Kamdor laughed and tossed the Mercury Ranger into Tea, knocking both to the ground.

"Target!" Kamdor taunted back.

The two Rangers quickly got back up, then rushed at Kamdor, both swinging their weapons.

Kamdor laughed at their attempts to stop him. He easily cut down Tyzonn and dragged his sword across Tea's stomach.

"Never give up!" Tea pushed herself up. "Never give in!" She readied herself.

"Annoying child!" Kamdor yelled. "Just admit defeat!"

"Never!" Tea willed herself to be strong, silently asking her animal spirit for strength.

"Fine! Then I have no choice." Kamdor raised his sword, twisted it in a circle and slashed at the two Rangers. Tea and Tyzonn cried out as they were thrown backwards into a sand dune, and rolled down the side to its base as they forced demorphed.

"Too easy." Kamdor said, standing over the two fallen Rangers.

Miratrix joined him, holding up the relic. "So, we have the sands of Silla." She said. "And you defeated the Mercury and Green Rangers. Not a bad day."

"The Fearcats don't know who they're dealing with." Kamdor agreed.

"Yeah!" Said a black and green blur as it sped between the two evil ninjas. It was Mig. He laughed as he landed between the two villians, and the two fallen Rangers; he was now holding the sand of Silla. "Yes, we do. A couple of losers."

"Hey!" Kamdor yelled.

"Thanks for the sands of Silla." Mig said, turning fully to face Kamdor. He aimed his blaster at them and fired, knocking them off their feet as easily as they had done to the two Rangers. "And with two of the Rangers down, it won't be long until the others will fall too." He laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tea slowly awoke to someone shaking her, and a voice.

"Tea! Tea, please wake up!" The voice is familiar.

Tea slowly opens her eyes, and winces as the sun is brighteer and warmer. With a groan, she manages to force herself to sit up and look around.

"Tea!" Arielle's happy face come into view as Tea focus'.

"Arielle?" Tea frowns as she sees the sky a calm blue. "What's going on?" She asks as she looks around. "Where are we?" She looked around more and noticed something strange was or had happened. "Tyzonn!" She called, remembering he had been with her only just a few minutes ago.

"He's not here." Arielle answered.

"He was with me for most of the day." Tea replied as she pushed herself to stand up. "And during the battle against the Fearcats." She paused, and turned to look at her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I was working on a spell, and I either pronounced it wrong, or it backfired on me." Arielle answered to why she was in this strange place.

Accepting the answer as she nodded, Tea looked around again. This place was really strange. "Uncle Daggeron, and the other Mystics told us stories about other dimensions, I didn't know they were real."

"Well." Arielle wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around. "My birthplace is real, and that's a different dimension." She paused. "But I think we're still in our dimension."

Tea turned to her. "What? Look at this place." She gestured to around them. "How can you say that?"

"Because I have to study a lot of places." Arielle answered. "Like different dimensions and other mystical stuff. We are still in our dimension."

"Then where are we?"

"I ... don't know." This place is strange very strange."

"Ok, we need to set a few ground rules." Tea insisted as she looked around again, and Arielle looked at her.

"Like?"

"Number 1: Don't panic, number 2: Don't panic, and number 3: Don't panic." Tea listed them off.

"If Tyzonn was with you, we need to find him and then find away to return home!" Arielle's voice shook.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **I have been working very hard for the final which is way more different then the final in the show, and I finally have it ready to go. I would like to see more then 1 review on a new chapter please.**

 **So, please read and review! Please and thank you!**


	23. Home And Away Part 2

Arielle, and Tea walked up a hill, and looked around. "If I was on my own, I'd be really scared right about now." Tea stated.

"I've been here for a who knows how many hours." Arielle replied. "We need to keep moving if we're going to find Tyzonn."

As the girls made their way down a path, Tea chewed on her lower lip. "Can I ask you what you've been doing after you left?" She asked turning to look to Arielle.

"On a journey of self discovery." Arielle answered. "Finding out who I really am." She sighed as she looked towards the sky and stopped walking. "And I found myself."

"You don't sound happy about it." Tea said gently, standing next to her friend. "Didn't you like what you found out?"

"My Grandmother is to blame for why my family is split up." Arielle growled. "As soon as she saw who I bron to be - a witch. She stole me from my family, thinking she could raise me with no magic, and thinking that I'd turn out just like her." She said bitterly, turning to walk over to a big rock and sat down. "She got her wish." Tears started to shine in her eyes.

"What?" Tea knelt down next to her. "You just have to believe in yourself, that's where the real stuff is."

"Nick told me that once."

"He's the expert!" Tea giggled.

Arielle sighed, with a little smile. "He also told me that just cause my beginning wasn't so nice, it depends on where I'm going."

"That's the spirit!" Tea jumped up to her feet. "Come on! Let's find Tyzonn and go home!"

Nodding, Arielle stood up again and the two walked over to the top of a waterfall. "Tyzonn!" She yelled, with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"TYZONN!" Tea yelled, her own hands cupped around her mouth, and this time, her voice carried further.

Standing outside a white tent, two miles north of the waterfall, Tyzonn caught the sound of someone calling his name, the sound was faint.

"Tyzonn, is there something wrong?" Vella, his fiancee, asked.

Intently listening for the sound again, Tyzonn shook his head when he didn't hear it. "No. It's just that."

"Are you still having those memories of being on Earth?" Vella asked.

Sighing, Tyzonn nodded as he turned to face her. "Yeah. I know it sounds ridiculous, but they seemed so real. It's hard to believe the whole thing was in my head."

"Well, you've been through a traumatic experience." Vella explained. "Give yourself time. All of those silly thoughts will just fade away, and the sooner you put all that in the past, the sooner we can go on with our plans for the future. Just cause you got a little bump on your head doesn't mean you can get out of our engagement."

"Hey, don't worry - nothing could ever change my mind about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." Tyzonn promised.

Vella smiled and nodded.

And to reassure her, Tyzonn squeezed her hand.

XxXxXxXxX

"SPLASH!" That was followed by two cries as both Tea, and Arielle fell into the waterfall's base of water.

Breaking the water's surface, Arielle looked around. "Tea!" She cried, looking around. But couldn'g find her friend anywhere. "TEA!" She screamed.

Still nothing.

"Oh no." Arielle swam towards toward the shoreline. "Don't panic." She told herself. "Don't panic." She repeated.

"SPLASH!" Water shot everywhere as Tea burst through the surface, gasping for air, then quickly swam towards the edge, where Arielle was.

"That was not fun!" Tea complained, as Arielle helped her up. "Who's idea was it to jump off the side of the waterfall?"

"That, my young rich friend, would be yours." Arielle answered.

"Oh." Tea squeaked. "Right." She wrong her hair out, before sighing heavily. "So now where?"

"This time I have my tracking spelling working perfectly." Arielle smiled with pride. "Xander's back in the states, his grandmother is doing a lot better now." She smiled.

"That's great!" Tea cheered. "Where's our first step?"

Arielle closed her eyes to concentrate, listening. Before opening her eyes and pointing in a direction. "There!"

"Alright!" Tea cheered, bouncing.

XxXxXxXxXx

After awhile, the two girls stopped when they both sensed something.

"Are you feeling, what I'm feeling?" Arielle asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Tea suddenly spun around, letting out a scream and falling backwards, landing on her butt as Arielle turned to see what it was.

A woman with long blonde hair and silver eyes stood there.

"You're Vella." Tea reconized her, rubbing her butt, before she stood up and tensed. "Tyzonn's fiance."

"Who?"

"Tyzonn." Arielle repeated the name. "You're future husband."

"You're mistaken." Vella shook her head. "I don't know any Tyzonn."

Arielle grabbed Tea's arm. "Nick also taut me to study somebody who's lying." She whispered. "I thought Tyzonn said Vella was lost during an avolanche?"

"I can sense that too." Tea whispered back with a nod.

"You both need to leave." Vella ordered. "Now!"

"Not without Tyzonn!" Arielle yelled. "Where's our friend?"

"And _who_ are you?" Tea demanded. "The real Vella was lost a."- She didn't get to finish as Vella charged at her.

"Tea!" Arielle cried, running in front of her friend, and she ended up with a good slice in the face, she cried out and fell to the ground.

"Arielle!" Tea cried. "Calling to the beast inside! Unleash the Snow Leopord!" the animal spirit attacked, and when Vella landed hard on the ground and her image shimmered. "Huh?" Tea gasped.

"I knew it!" Arielle tried to push herself up, as the image of Vella disappeared, leaving behind a silver cat.

"Crazar!" Tea yelled.

Crazar snarled, before disappearing.

"Wait!" Tea cried.

XxXxXxXxXx

Tyzonn stared at Vella in surprise. She was running towars him, looking frantic and out of breath. "What's wrong?" He asked. "What happened?"

"I was attacked." Vella answered

"What? By who?"

"I didn't catch their names, they said they were after you too. I think they work with the Fearcats."

Tyzonn looked around with anger. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Right here!"

Tyzonn jumped in surrpise and spun around to find both Arielle and Tea, Arielle had a nasty gash on her face. "Arielle, Tea." He pointed at them. "You hurt my Vella."

"That's not your Vella." Tea told him.

"I'm suppose to believe you?" Tyzonn demanded.

Arielle held out her right hand. "Believe this!" She stepped forward. " _What was done, now undo, return you to the form that's true_!" She cast the spell, and the wave of magic flew towards Vella.

"No!" Tyzonn jumped in front of Vella, and the magic slammed into him instead. He fell to his hands and knees. "Run Vella! Get out of here!" He yelled.

"Tyzonn! Open your eyes and heart!" Tea yelled at him. "That is not the real Vella!"

"This is Crazar, Ty!" Tea added. "We work for my father, Andrew Hartford! He's the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's mentor."

"And you're apart of that team!" Arielle added. "You're looking for something that's more valubale to you then anything then both our planets!"

"Tyzonn, you're looking for the real Vella." Tea told him. "The _real_ Vella. That's a fake one behind you!"

"How do I know, that you're telling the truth?" Tyzonn demanded.

"Tyzonn, let's just get out of here!" Vella said, grabbing his arm. "It's a trick!"

Tea growled. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Snow Leopord!" The animal rushed at Vella, slamming into her, and she flew to the ground, hurt.

"Tyzonn!"

"No!" Tyzonn ran at Tea, but stopped when her animal spirit growled and roared at him as the spirit blocked his path to harm Tea.

"Let my spell tell the truth!" Arielle yelled, and Tyzonn turned to face her.

"No."

"Tyzonn! Please!" Vella begged. "It's clear who they're working for!"

"Stop with the head games, Crazar!" Arielle yelled, she ran and jumped at Vella, knocking the other blonde down.

"Stop!" Tyzonn shouted, shoving Arielle to the ground.

"Dax is really going to let you have it!" Arielle cried as she laid on the ground, and Tea ran over to her, her animal spirit quickly stood in front of them, protecting them from more harm.

"No one attacks Vella!" Tyzonn yelled.

"The Fearcats did!" Tea yelled. "You _have_ to remember that, in fact I know you do! The cave in? The Fearcats were inside causing chaos, they're the ones who caused the landslide that trapped your team _along_ with Vella inside the cave."

"Ask her Ty." Arielle cried with tears, sitting up. "As her how she got out of that cave in. She won't have an answer!"

Tyzonn hesitated, he turned to Vella. Wanting to ask her every question that was rushing through his head. He remembered the cave in, he remembered everything that day.

Suddenly, a sharp beeping sound was heard ... coming from Vella's coat.

"What's that?" Tyzonn asked.

"Your Tracker." Tea answered. "My team - our team has been trying for hours to contact you this whole time."

"The noise is nothing." Vella said sharply. "They're trying to trick you. Don't fall for it." She took a step backwards, a move that cost her greatly. Tyzonn's Tracker fell to the ground.

Tyzonn picked it up and turned it over in his hands. He frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Arielle and Tea. If his Tracker is real, that means everything else is real too. "Vella, what's going on?" He asked turning back to her.

"Ty, I can explain." Vella said, taking a step back towards him.

" _What was done, now undo, return you to the form that's true_!" The wave of Arielle's slammed into Vella, and she cried out as she fell backwards.

In a burst of light, the image of Vella disappeared only to be replaced by Crazar.

"Tyzonn!" Both Arielle, and Tea cried, they pushed him as Crazar blasted all three. The three groaned as they hit the ground.

Crazar laughed and raised her staff above the three. "Don't look so shocked, Mercurian." She said. "You can't get rid of a Fearcat that easily."

"What have you done with Vella?" Tyzonn demanded.

"I replicated her." Crazar explained. "After the cave in, I thought her image might come in handy."

"If you've replicated her, that means she's still alive. Now tell me where she is!"

"Don't fret. She's in good hands."

"If she's hurt, nothing is going to stop the Power Rangers from destroying you!" Tea threatened.

"As we speak, your brother and the rest of your team will be destroyed very shortly." Crazar returned the threat.

"NO!" Tea shoved herself to her feet, before tackling the Fearcat to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

Now that the Fearcats and the monster destroyed, the whole team was back at the Hartford mansion.

Tyzonn walked into the rec room, finding Dax playing a video game, Ronny and Mack were playing Fooseball, Will was going through his phone, and Rose was reading a book. "Dax? Do you mind if we talk out in the hall?" The Mercury Ranger asked.

"Sure." Dax grinned, pausing his game and getting up from the beanbag he'd been sitting in.

XxXxXxXxXx

Arielle was sitting on a bench in the woods, behind the Hartford mansion. She sighed heavily.

"You're doing wonderful with your magic." Her father's voice had her jump, and she turned to see the Red Figure standing there. "My daughter." He walked over to the bench. "What is wrong?"

"Is it wrong to love a human?" She asked, looking up at him, her face a mixture of emotion. "Please, just tell me the truth."

"There is no rule for who to love." Red Figure answered gently. "That is my ruling."

"Why did mom leave?" Arielle asked. "You must know. Or was it another lie, Grandmother told me?"

"You're mother had no choice." Her father revealed. "She was afraid of what her mother would do."

Arielle's eyes filled with tears. "Did she save me, or was she afraid of me?" Her voice choked.

"You're mother loves you!" Red Figure promised. "Darling, you're Grandmother fed you lies for years." He looked up when he heard footsteps, he turned to see Dax slowly walking over to them.

"What I want." Red Figure stood up, and Arielle watched as he rose. "Is for you to be happy, you chose for a human to hold your heart, let it be." He took a step back and disappeared in a shower of magic.

"You ok?" Dax asked, finally making his way to the bench, after letting the father and daughter moment.

"Yeah." Arielle nodded. "I believe so." She smiled as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Tyzonn told me, he attacked you." He revealed, and her smile faded.

"Yeah." She looked away. "But he apologized after your guys' battle."

Dax nodded. "He told me that too."

Arielle took a big breath. "Dax ... I want to leave again." Her reveal had his eyes grow wide.

"What?" He cried, as she looked at him.

"Please, just hear me out." She said, and he nodded.

"I was told so many lies while growing up." She began. "Want to leave because my search for the truth is only half the way done ... and. Dax ... will you come with me?" She asked.

Dax was stunned into silence.


	24. Two Fallen Foes

"Long ago the Octavain Chalice was thought to have magical powers during a solar eclipse." Rose explained to her friends as they stood around in the base. Avril even had come to help, since her father forced her to go do something instead of waiting by Chip's bedside. "The Ancient Greeks would use it to ask for things, like rain during a dry season." Rose continued.

"How do you know that this is the same Chalice?" Mack asked, turning from Rose to look at the Chalice beside him.

"After we narrowed our search to Greece, I started researching some ancient writings. I cam across these." Rose revealed several old papaers, and one contained a picture of the Octavian Chalice. "During a solar eclipse, at the moment of totality, you can see what's known as the 'Corona'." She pointed to a picture on the second page.

"Like the Corona Aurora!" Tyzonn realized.

"Exactly! Too many similarities to be a coincidence." Rose smiled with excitment. "Like the ancient ones, I think we can ask the Chalice where the Jewel is!" She exclaimed, and the Rangers looked from her, to the Chalice.

"That's amazing!" Dax exclaimed. "Could you also ask it, where I left my keys?" He added curiously, and the team laughed at him, he shrugged.

"Good job Rose." Hartford complimented, and she blushed proudly.

"Yeah, but when's the next solar eclipse?" Will asked. "In a hundred years?" He laughed.

"This afternoon." Both Rose, and Avril said in union.

"Ave, how did you know that?" Mack asked his cousin, as they all stared at her.

"I draw power from both the Sun _and_ the Moon." Avril answered. "And plus I'm the Eclipse Ranger, that's apart of the job that I _have_ to know."

"I've synchronised my locator watch to the exact moment of the eclipse." Hartford told them, handing out the watch to Rose. "You guys better get moving." He said, and they hurried off as Mack grabbed the Chalice.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Come on guys, faster!" Rose called as she hurried them towards the place where the ceremony was to start. "We don't have much time!" She warned.

"Who knew global treasure hunting would require so much walking?" Dax complained.

"If you can't stand the hike, stay out of the woods!" They heard Miratrix snarl, and Kamdor fired a blast that Avril blocked with a shield.

"We've been waiting for you." Kamdor laughed as they fell into fighting stances.

"Yeah, took you long enough to figure out the Chalice." Miratrix mocked.

"Especially you two, Black and Green Rangers, your failures are well documented!" Kamdor nodded. "Thanks again for the Blue Sapphire." He taunted. The Two Rangers growled.

"Now it's personal." Will growled, grabbing his Tracker. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

"MAGICAL SORUCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Get the Chalice!" Kamdor ordered Miratrix. With a scream, she ran at Mack, who easily dodged her and tossed the Chalice to Ronny. Miratrix ran at her, only to be grabbed by Avril. The other Rangers fought off Kamdor, but he knocked them all aside and blasted Avril out of the way, allowing Miratrix to chase Ronny next. As Kamdor knocked Tyzonn, Rose, and Dax down, Mack flipped overhead and kicked him. Hearing an explosion, they all looked around to see Miratrix knocked to the ground by Avril who was in Legend Mode, allowng Ronny to reclaim the Chalice. "NO!" Kamdor roared.

With another roar, Kamdor twisted, catching the Rangers across the stomach, knocking them down. Kamdor leapt over to Ronny, only for Avril knocking Kamdor over to Miratrix with a powerful blast, just as Miratrix pushed herself up.

"I almost had the Chalice!" Miratrix cried.

"Miratrix! You have failed me for the last time!" Kamdor snarled, shoving her to the ground as her eyes widened. The two disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Rangers alone. They demorphed and quickly regrouped, just before the locator watch began to beep.

"The eclipse is starting, come on!" Rose warned, leading them away.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers reached the spot where the eclipse was visible, with a pedestal in the middle and pillars surrounding it.

"OK, what do we do now?" Ronny asked, holding the Chalice.

"Place the Chalice on the pedestal." Rose instructed as she read the instructions on the ancient pages she'd brought with her. "Now stand in a circle around the Chalice and take each others hands." Rose told them, and they each stood around it.

"I never believed in hocus pocus until I got this job." Will said.

"The important thing is: you believe now." Avril told him. The moon completely covered the sun, blanking them in darkness. Avril sagged slightly, supporting by her team.

"What's wrong?" Tyzonn asked, but before she could respond, light green began to flow from the Chalice.

"It's working!" Mack grinned.

"Now what!?" Tyzonn yelled as a strong wind picked up.

"Now reach to the sky!" Rose instructed, clutching the papers to her chest. Her friends held their hands up as the light shot up into the sky. "How can we find the fifth Jewel of the Corona Aurora!?" Rose yelled over the high and strong winds. "Please! Give us a sign!" She yelled. The ground began to shake, before the Rangers were suddenly shoved away. The wind and power that exploded fromt it threw the Rangers several metres back as Miratrix grabbed the Chalice.

"Give me the power!" She demanded.

"No!" Rose cried, the papers she had been cluching blew everywhere and disappeared.

"Make me powerful! Fill me with energy!" Miratrix demanded as the light surrounded her as well. She suddenly began to grow, becomeing a bird like creature, covered in feathers as she flew into the air over the Chalice.

"We have to do something!" Tyzonn yelled as the Rangers stood together, buffeted by the strong and cold winds.

"We have to break her connection to the Chalice!" Tea yelled. "Avril, can you do something with this wind?!"

"No!" Avril shook her head. "My Eclipse magic is weak, it's been weak for months now!" She revealed. "But the magic I was born with is still strong!"

"Ok! Avril, Tyzonn try to break her connection to the Chalice!" Mack decided, his arm around Rose as she shivered against the cold strong wind. "We'll battle the beast!" The two nodded and ran off as the others morphed and called on their Zords. Miratrix caused huge winds that knocked back the Battlefleet Megazord, and knocked Tyzonn and Avril to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Tyzonn yelled to Avril.

"Yeah, my magic grows weak for a short time without the sun, but I also draw magic from the moon!" Avril answered, pushing herself back up. The two ran towards the Chalice, only to bounce off a forcefield. "We can't get close enough!" She cried, and above them Miratrix conjured a storm to bombard the Megazord even more. It was only seconds before both Tyzonn and Avril were soaked to the bone. "We need to do something!" Avril cried, she used a powerful spell on the forcefield, but it bounced off and hit a tree, breaking it in half. "Woops! Xander's gonna scold me for that one!"

"I have an idea!" Tyzonn yelled. "I'll use my Mercury form to disrupt the energy field! When it opens, run through and grab the Chalice!"

"Yeah!" Avril nodded, she cast a small spell on herself to her super fast. "Ok!" Tyzonn ran at the forcefield and turned to mercury, opening a hole in the forcefield. Avril shot through and grabbed the Chalice, leaping out. Tyzonn returned to normal, and was thrown out of the way.

"Ty!" Avril yelled, running to his side as he groaned. Above, Miratrix fell from the sky.

"I'm ok!" Tyzonn yelled, and they watched as Miratrix hit the ground. She got to her feet, just in time to be hit by the Battlefleet Rollers. There was a huge explosion, and Miratrix was thrown to the ground. Light began to return as the eclipse ended, and the Chalice began to sparkle.

"Whoa!" Avril breathed as she cluched the Chalice harder. "What's it doing?"

"It's giving us a clue!" Tyzonn realized, and the Chalice transformed into a plate with legs and handles. A picture was engraved into it, but before they could look properly, the two were suddeny blasted off their feet. They cried out, and Avril dropped the plate, which landed in Kamdor's hands.

"No!" Avril jumped to her feet. Her eyes sparked and started to glow, along with her whole body. Tyzonn stared at her from where he'd landed.

"Yes!" Kamdor laughed. "My plan worked perfectly!"

Avril began to chant in a strange languege as she continued to chant and glow brighter and brighter.

"Master!" Kamdor looked around as Miratrix crawled towars him. "Help me!" She pleaded.

"All those years of training you Miratrix, I was just waiting for the right time to use you!" Kamdor revealed, and held up a familiar blue stone. "Now, it's your turn!" He laughed.

"After all I've done for you? All for nothing!" Miratrix screamed.

"Pity, isn't it? You should have listened to those foolish Ninjas when they told you to leave this stone be!" Kamdor taunted, and it began to glow. Miratrix was sucked inside, and the stone turned purple as she screamed, and turned back to blue.

Avril sent a very powerful blast at Kamdor, who looked up just in time, he threw the blue stone toward it, and a massive explosion hit. Sending out a powerful shockwave. Tyzonn lowered his head, bracing himself as the shockwave erupted, the blue stone turned to dust and a gentle breeze carried the dust of the stone away.

Avril stopped glowing, and she closed her eyes, she started to fall, but Tyzonn was there to catch her before she hit the grass.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers returned to base, where they set up a scan to try and locate Kamdor. While it was a relief known that one more enemy had gotten destroyed, they still worried about the lost relic that would help them track down the final Jewel.

The alarm blared an hour after they had started the scan, and the computer brought up the image of Kamdor standing on a cliff, holding up the plate proudly.

" _Power Rangers_!" He laughed. " _The last Jewel will be mine, and there's nothing you can do about it_!"

"He's calling the Rangers out." Hartford frowned.

"He's daring us to fight?" Will asked, confused.

"I smell a trap." Tea said.

"Or it could be me." Dax revealed. "I had beans with my hot dog for lunch." He quickly hid behind Spencer when everyone gave him a look. The computer beeped again, and Hartford brought up an image of a purple cloaked ball hurling towards Earth.

"That's why." Hartford realized.

"What is that thing?" Mack asked.

"It's massive!" Tea cried.

"If something that size hits Earth ... we're all goners." Rose gulped, looking to her team.

"We've got to stop it!" Tyzonn told them with worry. "Innocent lives are at risk!"

"Tyzonn's right. Take the Megazord, hurry!" Hartford shouted, and they nodded.

"You guys go ahea." Will instructed as he stayed beside Hartford. "I'll go after Kamdor. I've got a score to settle." Hartford nodded, and Will ran off.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Alright Rangers, give it all you've got!" Mack yelled, and they fired a blast into the air, hitting the orb of energy and forcing it back. "Hold on Rangers!" The Megazord began to spark as they pushed it to its limit. "We can't stop!"

"It's breaking apart!" Tyzonn warned as the Megazord groaned loudly.

"We're all dead if we don't try harder!" Tea cried in warning. They continued to push their power, and eventually the purple aura faded, and the ball was blasted away. It exploded, and the Megazord was left standing, smoking fiercely.

"Good job, team!" Mack praised.

XxXxXxXxXx

Returning to base, the Rangers were greeted with the news that Kamdor had been destroyed. Not long after their return, Will returned carrying the plate over his head. The Rangers cheered loudly, embracing their teammate as they congratulated him.

"Kamdor and Miratrix won't be bothering us ever again!" He declared, getting more cheering.

"Miratrix was bad news. From now on, I'll run a background check on all the girls I date!" Dax decided, and his friends laughed.

"Great job guys." Hartford smiled to his team proudly.

"Let me see that." Rose grabbed the plate, which shone in the light. They gathered around her, studying it, and Dax groaned.

"More beetles."

"Not more beetles, Dax." Rose shook her head, looking up at the blue Ranger. "The same beetles. We're going back to Egypt."

XxXxXxXxX

Landing the SHARC in the desert, near to where they had found the tablet that had led them to the Star Of Isis. They headed down to the room hidden beneath the sand, but it didn't seem like anything was there.

The Rangers looked around with flashlights, looking everywhere.

"Wait a minute." Rose walked over to the stone statue. "Guys, I think I got it!" She called, and they walked over to the jackal statue. She placed the plate on its legs, and the room began to shake, and the Rangers stumbleed around, before a hidden door opened where Dax had been standing.

"You found it Rose!" Mack smiled as they ran in.

"This is it! The last undiscovered Jewel of the Corona Aurora!" Rose beamed, using her Tracker to scan the sarcophagus inside the room. "It's sealed." She said, and Will set his bag down on the sarcophagus.

"Leave it to the professional." He said before he started working, putting in earphone to block out the noise as he worked. Time moved slowly, and before long the other Rangers were board.

An hour later, Will gave up. "I don't get it! It's impossible to open!" He complained.

"If these readings are accurate." They all turned around to Rose, who had wandered off. "We may need that key." She shone her flashlight on a picture carved into the wall.


	25. Nothing To Lose

"I found it!" Rose called as the SHARC flew through the sky. She showed the others her findings, which was a large three pointed key that needed to gain access to the last Jewel. She'd been searching for it since they had left Egypt. "The Tri-Dragon key is said to reside in a mythical shrine in Japan. Legend states that when the three dragons roar, its elusive power will be unleashed." She frowned. "Weird."

"I'm resetting the course! We're going to the Land of the Raising Sun!" Will grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Before long, they reached Japan, and Dax led the way, using his Tracker to locate the Tri-Dragon key, which gave off a Jewel reading.

"The readings are spiking, we found it." He smiled.

"Stop right there Rangers!" They spun around to see Moltor standing with a new monster. "The Tri-Dragon key will be mine!" He declared.

"Ready?" Mack called, stepping forward.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" The Rangers started the fight, with Tyzonn fighting Moltor as the others fought his monster.

"Go Magmador! Show them what you can do!" Moltor laughed as he easily overwhelmed the Rangers. Magmador suddenly copied Ronny's Drive Claws, and blasted the Rangers to the ground with it.

Will attempted to attack him with his sword, and Magmador blasted the other Rangers back off their feet. Will kept fighting, switching to his Drive Slammer. When that wasn't enough, Mack suddenly leapt in with the Defender Vest and blasted him.

"Don't think this is over!" Magmador warned, then disappeared. Nearby, Moltor knocked Tyzonn to the ground, before walking towards the shrine nearby. He reached for the Tri-Dragon key, but it suddenly flew into the air. He reached for it again, when the key smashed into the ground.

The Rangers ran over to Tyzonn. "Ty!" Dax called, helping him up. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Tyzonn nodded. "But the Tri-Dragon is gone."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Using their Trackers, the Rangers scanned the ground, searching for any sign of the key.

"Hey guys! The signal's getting stronger! Come on!" Rose yelled, leading the way as she found the trail. They followed it to a waterfall, and they morphed again as they heard Moltor and Magmador arrive.

"This time, I won't let it get away!" Moltor vowed.

"You'll never have the chance!" Mack called as they ran towards the two.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" Moltor goaded, before looking to Magmador. "Take care of them Magmador!" He ordered. Grabbing their weapons, the Rangers began to fight him off, but Magmador was stronger, knockng each of them back.

"I'll take him myself!" Mack yelled.

"No way! We're in this together!" Will told him firmly, telling him what Mack had told him in the beginnng of their journey.

Moltor laughed as he ran at them, striking Tea and knocking her out of the way. Mack forced himself to focus on Moltor, and Will ran to help the others as Magmador knocked them down.

"Mack!" Tea cried, getting back to her feet and running to help Mack. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Snow Leopord!" Her animal spirit shot out of her with a loud roar, rushing at Moltor, who quickly dodged.

"Here we go!" Tea suddenly changed into her animal spirit.

"Whoa!" Will gasped with surprise and shock, as Mack laughed.

"Go sis!" Red Ranger cheered.

Tea suddenly let out a cry as she flew backwards, she hit the ground hard and rolled, demorphing as she finished rolling.

"Guys!" Moltor looked around as Will faced Megmador and the other Rangers ran to help Mack. He blasted them off their feet, and turned back to Tea. Mack ran to help Will as Magmador overwhelmed him. Moltor knocked the other Rangers away with a slash of his sword as they tried to help. The ground began to shake, and they looked up to see Magmador towering over them. He made to attack, only for the Sentinel Knight to step in and attack.

"Surpise!" The Knight yelled, knocking Magmador out of the way.

"What?!" Moltor snarled, and looked around to block Mack's attack.

"Thanks Sentinel Knight! Ty, help him out!" Red Ranger yelled. Tyzonn nodded, then called on his Flashpoint to help the Sentinel Knight. The others continued to fight Moltor, who overpowered them at every stage and continued to knock them down. He looked around suddenly as the Tri-Dragon key burst from the waterfall and hurled straight for Moltor.

"The Tri-Dragon key is mine!" He declared, reaching out a clawed hand for it, with the Rangers protesting.

With a loud roar, Tea's animal spirit charged and knocked Moltor out of the way, and the Tri-Dragon key flew towards Mack, knocking him backwards as Red Ranger gripped the key.

"GIVE ME THAT KEY!" Moltor roared.

"No way!" Mack held the key tighter.

"Moltor!" He spun around just in time for Tea to change into her animal spirit, and charged at him, quickly over powering and overwhelming him. Moltor shrieked and landed on his back.

"I don't need." Moltor grunted as he got back to his feet. "Any key to ... defeat the likes of you!" He declared, before staggering away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Even if we get the Jewel away from the Sarcophagus." Rose started as the Rangers finished packing everything for their next trip. "We still need to get the crown away from Moltor." She reminded them.

"I say we just go there right now and take it!" Dax suggested.

"Yeah!" The others yelled.

"None of you are going there!" Spencer interrupted as he walked into the room, with a firm tone that left no arguement. "Is that understood?" He asked, and they reluctantly nodded.

The team made their way down to the Ranger base.

"Where's Mack? We have a Jewel to retrieve." Will frowned. The others look around to realize that he was missing.

"Spencer, hone in on his locator watch." Zoey instructed.

"Oh dear." Spencer gulped as he did so and immediately located Mack. "He's in Moltor's lair. And sensors indicate massive volcanic activity." He warned as they rushed over.

"He's trying to get the crown back!" Tea realized.

XxXxXxXxXx

Arriving at Molor's lair in the SHARC, the Rangers leapt from the aircraft fully morphed, and made their way towards the volcano. They only had a very limited amount of time.

"Mack!" Rose cried as they found Red Ranger facing Moltor, who was on the ground, groaning.

"Back off!" Tyzonn, Tea, and Rose yelled in union before blasting Moltor, as he got back up.

"Mack, we've got to get out of here!" Ronny yelled at Mack as the place shook violently.

"Not without the crown!" Mack shook his head.

"We have to get out of here now!" Tea cried. They were finally able to shove Mack out as the place began to collapse, and they managed to get into the SHARC and race off as the volcano exploded.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You had no business going to Moltor's lair in the first place!" Hartford yelled at his son as the team stood in his office. Hartford was furious. "You put your team in danger!"

"I've located the energy signature of the crown." They looked around as Spencer spoke. "It's in the North. Very, very North." He said grimly.

"Flurious!" Rose exclaimed.

"We'll deal with him later." Hartford decided. "Our priority is to recover the last Jewel. You're going back to Egyt."

"Let's go!" Mack told his team.

"Not you!" Hartford snapped. "We haven't finished our conversation." He growled.

"We are done with this conversation." Mack said firmly, before he turned and ran off to follow his team.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This is it." Rose was practically bouncing as they stood in the crypt again. "The last undiscovered Jewel of the Corona Aurora!" They all grinned as Will held up the Tri-Dragon key. He put it into the keyhole, and it glowed, before there was a unlocking sound. He stepped back and helped the others push open the crypt, only to find it was empty.

"It's empty!" Ronny cried.

"Not quite." Dax lifted a large round coin from the empty crypt and blew the dust off it.

"And the search continues." Tea said with a heavy sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"The king's tomb was in the main room. We figured it was the burial place for a warrior, or eternal guardian." Will explained after they returned, and telling Hartford their findings. It was him, Dax, Tea, and Ronny. "All we found was a small gold medallion."

Dax held up the coin, and Hartford took it curiously.

"Wait a minute. The ancients sometimes buried their king in a side room, and a slave or a soldier would be buried with the riches in a more ornate sarcophagus, so grave robbers would be fooled." Tea smiled, then frowned with everyone looked at her. "What? Master Mao wanted his students to study the past for some reports!"

"Get the Jewels." Hartford said suddenly. "And the rest of the team, and meet me upstairs!" He told told them, rushing into the elevator. "You're not gonna believe this!" He laughed as the doors closed with a hiss, and the three Rangers looked at each other confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Not sure why you want them, but here are the three Jewels." Mack walked in, carrying the three Jewels they had found, along with the others, and Avril who was now feeling better.

"The ancients did bury their kings in simple tombs, in order to fool grave robbers." Hartford smiled as he explained. "15 years old, I was given a gift by a foreign goverment, by helping them further their archaeolgical studies." He continued with a wide smile. "They gave me a mummy, of a tomb guardian." He held up the medallion. "This mummy I have right here." He gestured to the mummy on display by the pool table.

"Are you saying this is the mummy of the king?" Ronny asked.

"No wonder I've always been creeped out by that mummy for years." Avril shivered.

"Ever since I've had this mummy, I've noticed this indentation on the sarcophagus." Hartford gestured to the large round hole on the side. "I didn't know what is was for! Now I do!" He held up the medallion and placed it into the indentation.

"This is giving me the creeps." Dax gulped with a shiver of his own.

"Everything points to this being the king." Hartford backed away, and they watched the mummy, but nothing happened.

"Hold on ... give me those Jewels." Rose instructed. Mack handed them over, and Rose walked over slowly, holding them out in an offering. "If I'm right."

"Which you always are." Tea smirked, standing between Ronny and Tyzonn.

"Then the Jewels will."- Rose trailed off as the three Jewels in her hands began to glow brightly, before letting out a shockwave. Everyone was blasted off their feet, and Mack caught Rose as she fell. "Do something like that." She groaned. The mummy suddenly moved, and they all got up immediately.

The mummy stepped form the sarcophagus, growling lowely as it approached them.

XxXxXxXxX

 **One more chapter! And the series will be complete!**


	26. Crown And Punishment

**Was not going to put this up til the Saturday. But I'm going to be really busy starting tomorrow and throughout the weekend.**

 **This is the first for me to really really get sad over one of my creations. I think I put this together really good, and I kept crying at the right time too. I really hope you guys do too.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is too creepy." Avril said. "Even for me." She, and the Rangers watched the mummy. Rose, still holding the Jewels, took a step closer and held them out.

"Be careful Rose." Mack warned. The mummy held out his hand, revealing a large box. She took it from him and handed it over to Mack, who didn't look away from Rose as she backed away from the mummy.

"Nothing, there's no Jewel reading!" Tyzonn said as he scanned it with his Tracker.

"Try just opening the box." Avril said reaching for the box.

"No, don't open it!" Dax cried with panic, snatching the box from her.

"Here, let me!" Will snatched the box from the panicked Ranger, then opened the box. Immediately their Trackers reacted loudly, making them jump, and both Dax and Tea let out a shriek in fear. Will lifted a Jewel from the box, as they all gathered around again.

"A Pink Emerald! The fifth Jewel!" He laughed, and they all cheered loudly.

"The box must be lined with something that blocked our Trackers." Tea smiled. "That explains why, it was here the entire time and we never knew!"

"Thank you." Rose smiled to the mummy, who nodded, before suddenly exploding in a powerful wind. The team was knocked off their feet again, and the Jewels fell from Rose's hands. They looked up in time to see Chillers fill the room. And with a laugh, Flurious walked through the smoke and dust that was left from the destroyed mummy. The Rangers grabbed for the Jewels, and got to their feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Hartford, for without you I may never have found all the Jewels." Flurious smirked.

Avril grabbed her uncle, and pushed him behind her. "Stay away from my uncle, you frozen ice cub freak!" She threatened.

"Get them!" Flurious ordered. Surging forward, the Chillers divided the team into seperate rooms.

Avril held back using her magic, she did however raise a shield in order to protect her uncle as he stood behind her. "Get out of here, Andrew!" She instructed. "Get Aunt Zoey, and Spencer!" She ordered, sending a fireball into a few Chillers as they approached.

Tea was thrown backwards, and landed at their feet. "Dad, get _out_ of here!" She cried, standing up. "Call To The Beast Inside!" She called moving her arms. "Unleash the Snow Leopard!" The spirit flew out of her and roared at the Chillers who charged forward, only for the Animal to strike them down. She ran back, and disappeared into the chaos.

Avril spun around and cast a spell, a Mystic Spell Seal appeared in the empty hallway. "You'll be safer at Rootcore!" She grabbed Hartford, and shoved him towards the seal, and with a startled cry he stumbled and fell before he disappeared inside the Seal.

Spencer hurried over to it, as Zoey hold onto his arm. The two looked at the Mystic Seal, before turning to look at Avril.

"GO!" She demanded, just before a Chiller slammed it's arm into her stomach and she thrown backwards, crashing into Will, and the two crashed to the floor. Zoey looked with terror at the whole scene before her, tears in her eyes. Scared for both her children, her niece, and the others.

"We have to go." Spencer urged her gently. "The Mystic Force are waiting for us."

Nodding, Zoey turned to him. "Ok." Together they hurried into the Mystic Spell Seal, and it quickly disappeared.

Ronny and Will dove towards the doors, Ronny opened the left door and swung it hard into the face of a Chiller, knocking it backwards into the wall. Will jumped over his girlfriend, rolled and kicked the legs out from another Chiller.

Mack, and Dax were having trouble in Hartford's office. Dax had been cornered behind the desk, after using the chair to his advantage and rolling it into several Chillers, knocking them down the steps back into the game room, he had given the rest of his opponents access to him.

"Dax, look out!" Mack shouted grabbing a Chiller by the shoulder, and using his super strength, tossed it across the room. It hit its comrades and knocked them away from Dax and threw the high arched window behind him.

"Nice throw!" Dax said, jumping up onto the desk and climbing down beside Mack. He quickly shoved his leader down as a Chiller swung his sword at them, and kicked the same Chiller in the chest, knocking it into a bookcase.

Rose flipped over and quickly swept the feet out from under a set of Chillers that surronded her. She jumped up and landed on the back of a sofa, kicking away a sword and leaping forward onto the shoulders of the foot soldiers. She jumped down, landing behind a few soldiers, and pushed them forward into the sofas. They doubled over the back and landed with a crunch on the other side.

"Grandpa!" Tea cried, when a Chiller knocked down an urn that sat on top of the fireplace mantel. She ran as fast as she could towards the falling urn, thankfully she was close enough to lunge forwards and catching the urn before it could hit and shatter on the floor. "I have you Grandpa!" She smiled as she rubbed the urn.

Suddenly, a solid stone bookcase exploded, and Tea let out a startled scream as she hugged tightly to the urn, as several Chillers had fallen through when the pillar broke and fell forwards.

"Whoa! Sorry Tea!" Tyzonn called from the behind the debris, he climbed over them, stumbling as he walked over to stand beside her.

"It's ok." Tea smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Never better." He grinned as Avril ran up to the two.

"Are you alright, Avril?" Tyzonn asked her.

"Yeah." Avril nodded. "What are you doing with Grandpa Max?" She asked, looking at the urn.

"The urn was going to break." Tea answered, as both she and Tyzonn looked at the urn in her arms. "I didn't want to lose Grandpa again."

Avril smiled, whipping away a tear. "How about we do this?" She waved her hand above the urn, casting a spell, the urn turned into a cross necklace. "Now we don't have to mourn Grandpa all over again."

Tea smiled, letting out a few tears. "Ty, help me." She instructed as she moved the necklace to her throat, then quickly moved her hair out of the way, and Tyzonn clasped the necklace. Chillers suddenly attacked the three, quickly surrounding them, and the three teamed up against them.

"Let's Ranger up!" Mack yelled, after he was shoved back. And one-by-one the Operation Overdrive team morphed.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Avril called.

Once morphed, they continued fighting, adding to more and more of destruction and a few more hours. The Rangers easily overpowering the huge amount of Chillers that Flurious had brought.

"IT IS OVER!" Flurious roared suddenly.

The Rangers looked up, and stopped abruptly as they saw Arielle, in Flurious' grasp as she tried to struggle her way free.

"No! Arielle!" Dax cried, he took a step forward, and Will caught him before he could make another move. They all demorphed, and stood together.

"Give me the Jewels, or I'll finish what I've started!" Flurious demanded.

"Guys!" Arielle cried, as she tried to reach out to the Rangers, as she continued to struggle.

"It's a shame, that I have to hurt such a pretty face." Flurious taunted the Rangers, and Arielle kicked the frozen monster in the leg. "Was that suppose to hurt?" He asked her dryly. He turned back to the Rangers. "A pity." He used his free hand to move towards Arielle's face.

"Don't!" Dax stepped forward. "Don't hurt her." He handed over one of the Jewels.

"Touching." Flurious growled, and the other Rangers looked at each other. "I want them all!" Flurious ordered. Mack walked over and gave up a Jewel, followed by the other Rangers.

"Fools!" Flurious laughed, he shoved Arielle into the closest Ranger, Tyzonn, before disappearing in a blast of snow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a little bit, the Rangers each took a room to clean up the main floor, but Tea had quickly left the main floor as she hurried upstairs hoping nobody saw, but Avril had quickly followed her.

"You shouldn't have given him the Jewels." Arielle said as she helped Dax clean up one part of the main floor.

"You're too important to me." Dax told her, looking at her. "The others know that. And they care about you too."

Tears glittered in her eyes. "You guys fought all year to find those Jewels, and keep them safe. And now you just gave them all up!"

Dax walked over to her. "We'll get them back." He tried to reassure her. "The Power Rangers don't stop until its safe for everyone."

She turned away from him as twin tears rolled down her cheeks. "And it's because of me, that the Jewels are in the enemies hands." She tried to not break down, but it was clear that she was on the verge.

"We'll still get them back!" Dax still tried to reassure her. "Just watch! It's still not over!" Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around, but she wouldn't look at him. "Look at me." He said gently, and she finally did.

"Don't worry about feeling guilty." He told her. "It is not your fault." He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly as she shook, clinging to him for dear life, her eyes closed tightly, as her tears continued to slid down her cheeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is this really happening?" Tea asked as she paced her bedroom, and Avril was sitting Indian Style on the bed. "Can the final battle really be here?" She stopped and turned to face her cousin.

"Yes." Avril nodded. "It's ok to be scared."

"I'm not just scared." Tea walked over to the bed and plopped down. "I'm terrifed!"

Avril gently pulled her cousin into a tight hug. "You're going to do fine tomorrow." She promised. "Like you always have."

"You'll help us too?" Tea asked, not able to keep the shake out of her voice, clinging to her more tighter.

"I will." Avril nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Back downstairs, Rose was picking up some broken things in a hallway. Mack walked around the corner, and leaned on the doorway.

"Knock, knock."

She looked up, and turned to see him walking into the hallway. "Hi." She greeted.

"I, um." He started, almost hesitating. "Wanted to talk about what we shared, you know, when you all left after the older Rangers temporary took over our job."

Rose blushed. "I thought we settled that when we came back."

"Not really." Mack rubbed the back of his neck, with a little smile.

Rose gave him a worried look. "I think it's a little late to take it back, but if you want to take it back." She trailed off with a shrug. "We can pretend it never happened."

"I wanted to do that again." Mack revealed, walking up to her. "I know tomorrow's a big day, and all. But if."-

He didn't get to finish as Rose quickly leaned up, and kissed him.

Mack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, and after a long moment he pulled away.

"You call that talking?" She teased.

He gave her a look. "I'll take what I can get." He teased back, and leaned down, kissing her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Am I the only one who can't stop shaking?" Ronny asked as she paced the game room. "Cause I'm freaking out here!"

"We're going to do just fine." Will promised, walking up to her. "After all of this is done, the only thing you'll be worried about is, who you're going race against."

Ronny had to laugh. "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to that!" She grinned, turning to him. "Thanks Will!" The two hugged.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"You are amazing Rangers." Hartford smiled as the team stood together in a line before him, the following morning. "I could not have chosen a better team. But what now?" He asked, his smile disappearing.

"Find Flurious!" Tyzonn yelled.

"And we kick his frozen butt!" Rose grinned.

"And we take back the Crown!" Mack yelled.

"And we save the world!" Ronny smiled.

"And then, we celebrate!" Dax suggested, and they all cheered loudly.

"And I'm picking up a massive Jewel signature!" Spencer alerted them. "Flurious is on the move!"

"Let's go team!" Will yelled.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Avril cried. "Let's bring home the Jewels and crown!" The team headed for the SHARC.

Tea stopped, she turned and ran back. Launching herself at Hartford, hugging him tight, she then moved to hug Spencer, then her mother. Tea then turned and hurried over to the SHARC bay, she paused again and stopped, she turned back around to face the three of them, and backed away still looking at them as she walked backwards, then turned and ran for the SHARC.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Flurious cheered loudly as he placed the Jewels into the Corona Aurora and lifted it into the air. As he celebrated his victory, a blast behind him took out multiple Chillers. Cheering as they flew through the air on their bikes, Ronny, Will, and Tea blasted the Chillers around them with lasers. Dax whooped as he did the same on his ATV. Mack, Rose, Avril, and Tyzonn raced the Jeep through the quarry, taking out even more Chillers.

"Not so fast, Frosty!" Mack yelled as they skidded to a stop and leapt out of the Jeep.

"Nice of you to show up to see the destruction. But I have some bad news. You won't be here to see it." Flurious told them firmly.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

"MAGICAL SORUCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

They all morphed as Flurious cast a huge wave of ice and snow. Freezing the Rangers, as well as the entire city.

"Goodbye San Angeles! Welcome to the new Ice Age!" Flurious declared. Suddenly the ice around Avril shattered and she magically finished morphing.

"Nice try freezer face!" She yelled, now fully morphed. "Power of the sun, right back at you!" Avril turned and tapped Will's iced shoulder, and all the ice around the Rangers shattered, and they finished morphing, and Flurious let out an alarmed yell. The Chillers around them shattered.

"Let's raise the stakes!" Flurious let out a laugh as he placed the Corona Aurora on his head. Power exploded from him, destroying the rest of the Chillers, and completely transforming him into even more of a monstrous creature.

"Oh, he just got even more ugly!" Avril made a face behind her helmet. "If that's even possible!"

"Some makeover!" Mack yelled. "Let's do it!" The Rangers drew their swords and began to fight, but Flurious was even more powerful, cutting through them easily. Ronny, and Rose blasted him, but he knocked the attacks aside and threw them to the ground. Dax and Mack struck him, before Will, Tea, and Tyzonn blasted him, but nothing was strong enough for Flurious.

"Drive Slammer!" Will struck him, making Flurious scream in pain.

"Magi Staff!" Avril called, pulling it out from her waist. "Power of the Shinning And Blazing Sun!" The tip of her staff glowed brightly before she hurled it at Flurious, and Flurious let out another scream of pain.

Flurious stood and let out an angry roar as he stumbled to his feet. But his distraction gave the other Rangers the opportunity to get close.

"Come on Rangers!" Mack yelled, before each of the Rangers went in turns to strike down Flurious, and he collapsed. "We did it!" Mack cheered, but Flurious got back to his feet.

"Mere humans can't ever defet me!" He declared. "I have the Corona Aurora and I am powerful! Big and powerful!" He began to glow until he towered over them.

"This is it dad! Send the big stuff!" Mack yelled. Avril stayed on the ground, as the Rangers called on their Zords, and the Battlefleet sped towards Flurious as the DriveMax landed on top of it.

"Ready!" The Rangers called. "Battlefleet Megazord, go!" They leapt at Flurious, who caught them and tossed the Megazord to the ground. He blasted them all, and the Rangers were ejected, demorphing as they hit the ground, and Avril raced towards them, demorphing in the process.

"Rangers!" She cried as she slid to her knees next to Dax, helping him up as they all stumbled to get to their feet. Flurious shrunk down, as he laughed.

"So much for your Megazords!" He mocked. "Chillers!" He summoned the last of his remaining army, and the Rangers looked at all the Chillers. "Like I said Rangers, no human could ever defeat me! As long as I have the Crown!" Flurious declared as the Chillers appeared everywhere.

"You will be destroyed!" Mack promised. "I'm not going to let you win!"

Avril looked at him. "Mack." She breathed.

Mack walked forward, he pulled out his Tracker, opened it and ran it down his chest, instantly morphing. He turned around to face them. "You guys take the Chillers, I'll go after the Crown!"

Avril felt something bad in her gut, a bad feeling she had all day, her lower lip trembled.

"Power Rangers forever!" Red Ranger yelled.

"Power Rangers forever!" The other Rangers, including Avril shouted.

"Get them!" Flurious ordered. The Chillers raced towards the Rangers, who morphed as they met the monsters and began to fight.

It was a whirlwind for Avril, looking back and forth between Mack's fight with Flurious, and the other Rangers.

Finally, she growled, when a group of Chillers ran at her, she took them out in a huge blast of energy. Then ran for Mack.

"Mack!" Avril cried, running to Red Ranger. "What are you doing!?" She demanded, grabbing his arm. "The Sentinel Knight's powers are too strong, my dad's spell is no more!"

"I have to try!" Mack told her. "I'm giving it everything I've got!" He rushed at Flurious, battling him with furious and strength.

"Mack!" Avril cried. "The Sentinal Kinght's powers are going to kill you!" She rushed forward, magically morphing. She quickly jumped into battle, giving a very strong and powerful kick into Flurious' chest, sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground with a roll, but Flurious was able to get back to his feet.

"Mack, what are you doing?!" Sentinel Knight cried, feeling his magic flow into the human.

"Giving it everything I have!" Mack answered, running at Flurious as he held the Sentinal Sword.

Locking his sword with Flurious, the two enemies fought long and hard. Until Mack had Flurious kneeling.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"Not enough!" Mack responded, behind him Avril was running towards him.

"Mack!" She cried. "No!" She grabbed his shoulder, almost yanking him backwards.

"Help me!" He told her.

"Magi Staff!" Avril called on her weapon, pulling it out. And together the two jumped into the air, when they came down, they slammed their respective weapons into Flurious, who screamed out. And suddenly an explosion erupted.

The wave of the explosion took out the remaining Chillers. Will, Ronny, Rose, Dax, Tyzonn, and Tea all still morphed, looked around when suddenly the Corona Aurora flew through the air, and landed on the ground in front of them, they looked at each other, before looking back at the crown, then walked towards it happily, but quickly stopped when the crown suddenly exploded when the dust cleared, the crown was no more, the Jewels each cracked one-by-one before shattering and turning to dust one-by-one.

"The crown!" Rose gasped. And the six demorphed.

"The Jewels!" Ronny gasped.

"Mack! Avril!" Tea cried in panic, looking around. "Where's my brother and cousin!?"

Will darted forward as something small and something long fell towards the ground, he caught them before they hit the ground. It was a Tracker, and a Mystic Force wand. "Oh no." He shook his head.

The huge cloud of dust and smoke up ahead, finally settled and the team looked towards it.

"NO!" Both Tea and Rose cried, Tyzonn trying to hold Tea upright, and Ronny trying to hold Rose from running forward.

Mack laid face down, and Avril also laid face down, her head resting up against her outstretched right arm, her long hair hiding her face.

"MACK!" Rose screamed, finally breaking from Ronny, and running forward, the sky darkened as the rest of the Overdrive Rangers ran toward Mack, Rose in the lead. Tyzonn looked up and over to Avril, who laid alone, He slowly got to his feet and walked over to her, he fell to his knees next to her.

The remaining Rangers looked up at the sky turning to dark.

"What's happening?" Tyzonn asked, pulling Avril into his arms.

"It looks like an eclipse." Will answered, his arm wrapped around a crying Tea as they looked towards the sky.

Something appeared through the eclipse, it revealed to be a figure, then it revealed itself to be a woman.

XxXxXxXx

Daggeron walked up a beaten path to meet with Udonna, and Leanbow. Both looking sorrowful as Udonna said something and Daggeron looked fearful, and he shook his head.

XxXxXxXxXx

The strange woman slowly touched the ground, she looked around before her eyes landed on each of the Rangers "Power Rangers Operation Overdrive." She addressed. "You have won." Her eyes landed on Mack. "But at a price." She turned to Avril, and walked over to her, and Tyzonn tightened his hold on her. "Please." She told him. "I need to take her." Slowly, Tyzonn let go of Avril. And the woman raised her arms, and the unconsious Avril magically lifted off the ground.

"No!"

The voice had everyone turning around to find the Mystic Force rushing forward.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force." The woman greeted them. "I am sorry, Hotaru must come with me."

"No." Daggeron shook his head. "Please."

Twin tears rolled down Maddie's cheeks as she shook her head and turned, barring her face into Nick's chest, he held her as she cried.

"Please don't take her." Clare begged, clinging to Xander's arm tightly.

"I'm sorry." The woman repeated. "Hotaru has to come with me." And with that, she turned, with Avril. The two started to fade until they both disappeared through the eclipse.

XxXxXxXx

The strange woman walked into a room, with Avril still in her arms. Walking up to a table, she gently laid Avril down. "Rest now Hotaru." She said gently, as she backed up. Raising her arms, she spread them out as she cast a spell and a Mystic Force seal appeared, surrounding the table that Avril rested on.

From the doorway Reina and Rita rushed into the room, and gasped when they saw Avril resting on the table.

"Hotaru." Rita choked.

"You're." Reina gasped, staring at the woman. "You're." She trailed off, as the woman smiled a little at them.

"That's right."

Rita suddenly gasped. "The original Eclipse Ranger!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Chip slowly walked into the room, he looked around to find the twins in a corner. Reina notices him and motions to the table that Avril rested on.

Slowly walking over to the table, Chip pauses when the Mystic shield shimmers in the sunlight. Straightening his shoulders, he walks through the shield and kneels down by the table. "Avril." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, I didn't come home sooner." Slowly getting back to his feet, he gently slides her off the table, and gathers her into his arms. "Please wake up, please, please." He begged as he gently rocked her back and forth. "I'm not ready to say goodbye. Not to you." He gently kissed her forehead.

Avril's Mystic necklace began to glow, like a small dimming light at first, then it burst into a bright light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the Hartford mansion, it was quiet. Andrew Hartford sat in his office, leaning heavily backwards in his chair. Zoey Hartford was sitting in the kitchen, just sitting at the Island and looking down at her untouch and now cold hot tea, Spencer sat next to her as he tried to console her, he too was upset.

Upstairs, in Mack's bedroom, Mack laid on his bed, a blanket had been pulled up to his neck. When suddenly the same bright light shown through Mack's bedroom from the windows ... and Mack's eyes opened.

Downstairs, the Overdrive Rangers were sitting around in the game room. The whole room was quiet, no noise at all.

Rose was sitting on a sofa, hugging a pillow tightly, her face tearstained. Tea was sitting next to her, with her head resting on Tyzonn's shoulder, and Tyzonn was sitting on the other side of Tea, and holding her hand. Ronny was sitting in Will's lap, leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her. Dax was sitting on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest as he hugged his legs. And Arielle sat next to him, her head on his shoulder as she hugged his arm.

Suddenly, Mack walked into the room, holding his head with both hands. "Does anybody want to explain to me what happened?" He asked, really dazed. Startling his friends. "And why is it so quiet in here? It's eerie."

"MACK!" They cried, jumping up. Rose rushed towards him and launched herself into his arms, he stumbled backwards as he held her.

"What's going on?" Mack asked, really confused. "My head really hurts."

"You scared all of us, big brother." Tea cried, with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Rose finally let him go, so the others could hug him.

Zoey, Spencer, and Hartford rushed into the room from hearing the cheering and laughing. "MACK!" Zoey cried, she ran to her son, grabbing him into a tight hug.

"It's a miricle." Spencer smiled brightly.

A light appeared in the room and Sentinel Knight appeared. "You have saved the world, and I have returned to my original form."

"But the Crown." Ronny said. "We ... it's." She trialed off.

"It shattered." Mack explained. "We're sorry."

"The fate of the world holds their deepest thanks." Sentinel Knight replied. "The Corona Aurora was powerful enough to make mankind tremble at its mere name, powerful enough to destroy all life on Earth." He looked around. "It was a sacrifice that had to be done for the crown and the world to be saved." He paused. "At least no one will come looking for it now." He, along with the whole room turned to look at Andrew Hartford.

"I get it." Hartford said dryly and with a roll of his eyes.

"So ... what happened to Chip?" Tea had to ask. "Where is he?" She asked as Will placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Right here!"

Tea gasped as she, Mack and everyone else turned to the door to see the whole Mystic Force walking in.

"CHIP!" Tea cried, running up and launching into his arms, and he stumbled backwards a little. "You're ok!"

"I'm better then ok." Chip beamed as Tea let go, and moved aside to let Mack give the red head a hug. "I'm back to normal!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thanks to you Mr. Hartford, I learned that being smart, it's something to be proud of." Rose admitted as they all stood together in front of the Hartford mansion. "I'm going back to teaching." She decided, and they all smiled.

"Not too far I hope." Mack grinned, reaching out and taking her hand. She blushed furiously and nodded as their fingers laced together.

"It's back to the track for me." Ronny grinned. "I've still got the need for speed." They all laughed.

"I've learned the importance of we, not I." Will admitted, and they grinned at him. "I'm training a group of artifact recovery specialists, to help with my work."

"Dax, I think I know what you want. Starring role in a movie?" Hartford asked.

"Yesterday's news Mr. H!" Dax surprised him with his words. "I'm gonna help Arielle find the rest of her answers."

"Avril?" Mack asked his cousin. "What are you going do?"

"Back to Briarwood for me." Avril folded her arms with a smile. "That's my home, and my search is finally over. I'm not leaving." She looked towards the trees to see Chip, who was smiling and standing by a tree.

"And I'm gonna search the galaxy for Vella." Tyzonn told them. "I know she's out there somewhere." He said firmly.

Tea suddenly gasped, making everyone turn in the direction she was looking in.

"Is that?" Ronny trailed off as they watched as a young woman walk towards the Hartford mansion, followed by Norg.

"Vella?" Tyzonn took off in a run, nearly knocking her down as he grabbed her in tight hug. "You're here ... you're alive." He breathed as tears stung his eyes.

"Yes, thanks to Norg." Vella, the real Vella, smiled as they hugged tightly.

"It seems this uh ... this." Spencer trailed off, looking at Norg.

"Yeti." Norg finished for him as they walked over.

"Yeti." Spencer nodded. "Fought off half a dozen Chillers to save her, and brought her straight here. After eating all my geraniums." He added, shooting Norg a stern look as the Yeti giggled.

"They were good!" Norg smiled.

"Not a problem, I'll buy you an entire field of geraniums." Hartford told the Yeti.

"Oh, thank you sir!" Spencer smiled.

"Not you Spencer, the Yeti." Hartford replied.

"I see that life has returned to normal." Spencer sighed, making them all laugh. Mack wrapped his arm around Rose with a big smile and bright smile, and she returned the smile as she rested the side of her head on his chest.

"But wait, Mr. Hartford, what are you and Mack gonna do?" Ronny asked. Father and son looked at each other, and grinned.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 **I have played with this for months, and I've been making a LOT of adjustments to this. Now I think I finally got it! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sad for this to end. Avril might return in Jungle Fury to help Tea and the other Jungle Fury Rangers, or she might not.**


End file.
